El Protegido
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: Ed Masen es un egocéntrico actor de Hollywood que se verá obligado a pasar todo el verano en casa del Jefe Swan, en Forks. Bella no está dispuesta a compartir su hogar con un desconocido, ¿Aprenderán a soportarse? ¿Podrá surgir el amor entre tanto odio?
1. I'm all over it

**EL PROTEGIDO**

_Por Flor McCarthy O'shea_

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Queda prohibida la adaptación o copia de la historia)**

Edward cullen o Ed Masen es un arrogante nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción qe tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella, que jamás lo ha visto ni oído hablar de él ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo Forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado? Al sentirse desplazada, Bella comenzará un plan de venganza que la llevará hasta un punto que ella jamás pensó. Edward, tampoco se quedará atrás... ¿Aprenderán a soportarse, para hacer felices a sus padres?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Canción del capítulo: I'M ALL OVER IT - JAMIE CULLUM**

- ¡RING RING! – Otra mañana más en la cual el puto despertador me rompía los tímpanos.

- Bella, se va a hacer tarde para ir al instituto, y si no pones en marcha el cacharro viejo ese que tienes voy a tener que llevarte yo a la escuela…y sé que no quieres eso – las palabras de mi madre, provenientes de la planta baja, me hicieron espabilarme.

- ¡Ya voy! - me levanté de un salto y bajé las escaleras en pijama para encender mi amada furgoneta. Hoy terminaba la anteúltima semana de clases. Sólo iba a pasar el rato con mis amigos, pues sólo nos faltaba dar un examen el miércoles siguiente, para el cual estudiaríamos todos el sábado al mediodía, así que podía decirse que estaba yendo para hacer algo por la mañana. El baile y la ceremonia de fin de ciclo escolar serían en dos semanas más o menos. Una parte de mí, no quería que este fuera el fin, aunque la otra moría por salir de este pueblucho de Forks donde había vivido toda mi vida. Necesitaba cambiar de aire, ir a la Universidad lejos de aquí y poder consolidarme como persona por mi cuenta. Extrañaría un poco la humedad, el frío constante y la tranquilidad de este lugar, pero mi piel rogaba por un poco de Sol. Ya podía imaginarme a mi misma, de pie en la ventana de mi cuarto en la Universidad de California, mirando el paisaje y sintiendo los rayos ultravioletas rozando mi piel. Cada vez faltaba menos.

Tardé un poco en encender mi coche, como de costumbre, pero finalmente lo hice. Volví a subir para vestirme y arreglar un poco mi pelo, y luego bajé a desayunar. Estaba sirviéndome un jugo de naranja cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. La foto de contacto me hizo estremecerme al notar quien era.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Al?

- ¿_Dónde estás, Bella? Hace exactamente tres minutos y 45 segundos que estoy esperándote en el aparcamiento. Necesito contarte muchas cosas…_

- Alice, todavía es temprano, estoy desayunando…

- _Faltan 10 minutos para entrar a clase… ¡deberías estar aquí!_

- No Alice, es temprano…

- _¿Vas a decírmelo a mí acaso?_

- Alice, estoy mirando el reloj de pared y aún faltan cuarenta minutos.

- _¡Mierda! Olvidé reprogramar el celular después de lo de anoche…_

- Eso te pasa por engañar a tus padres con el horario de la cena… muy lista, Brandon. Elizabeth y Anthony van a matarte algún día…

-_ ¿Qué quieres? Dijeron que podía irme a las nueve… cambiar los relojes fue sencillo, y tuve más tiempo con mi Jazz…_

- El amor, el amor – rodé los ojos mientras revolvía el jugo de naranja con la cuchara.

- _Sí, lo que te hace falta a ti… ¿no estás cansada de estar tan…tan…soltera?_

- Un sabio dijo una vez…mejor sola que mal acompañada. Después de lo de Jacob- me estremecí al recordar su nombre-…prefiero esperar unos…no sé…quizás… ¿20 años? O a un actor de Hollywood también podría ser…quizás Robert Pattinson estaría bien para empezar…

- _Primero… si esperas encontrar un ricachón famoso súper sexy para casarte…estarás sola por el resto de tus días, y Robert Pattinson ya se ha vuelto OUT, nena. Ya pasó a mejor vida en Harry Potter, ya hizo caput también en Remember Me, y ni hablar de la vida real. Todo el mundo ahora está loco por el actor de la saga de acción "Enemigos Naturales", sería genial que lo vieras tú también, el tipo está buenísimo._

- ¿Es esa la película que fuiste a ver anoche?

- _Sí…créeme que es increíble. Mucho golpe…acción…sangre._

- ¡Que divertido! – grité irónicamente. Sangre…guácala.

- _Jazz disfrutó esa parte…y yo me babeé con el tipo, ¡Dios Santo! Oí que sólo tiene 21 años._

- ¿Cómo es su nombre?

- _Ed Masen, ¡OH Dios de sólo recordar su nombre mis bragas…!_

- Ya tranquilízate maldito parásito hormonal, no quiero saber el estado de tu ropa interior – intenté calmar a mi amiga.

- _Es que, ¡mierda! Es extremadamente sexy…_

- Sí, me imagino – rodé mis ojos, al recordar que todo bicho caminando para Alice era sexy, había pensado eso hasta de Eric Yorkie, creí que vomitaría de la risa el día que me lo dijo – Bien, terminaré con el desayuno e iré lo más pronto que pueda al instituto.

- _No te preocupes…te veo en unos segundos amiga, adiós._

Efectivamente, segundos después, la bocina del ostentoso Porsche 911 TURBO amarillo canario de Alice sonó. Bufé, pues sabía que ahora tendría que ir con ella y soportar su afición por la velocidad.

- Hola Reneé – vi por la ventana como Alice se bajaba a saludar a mi madre, que estaba regando las pocas plantas que podíamos tener en el jardín. Es más, ni siquiera sé por qué las estaba regando, como si con la humedad de Forks no alcanzara… pero bueno, mi madre era una pésima ama de casa y eso no era novedad, así que era maravilloso que ocupara la mayor parte de su tiempo en el trabajo, cuidando niños.

- ¡Hola Allie! ¿Cómo has estado corazón?

- Pues genial, muy bien de verdad.

- Me alegro por ti… ¿quieres que vaya a buscar a…

- No, no te preocupes, yo iré – la enana sonrió maliciosamente y se dispuso a subir las escalinatas de mi casa.

- Ya estoy lista, vámonos – la tomé del brazo justo cuando estaba entrando en la sala principal. Ni siquiera había dado un sorbo al jugo, ni había comido mis cereales, pero ya a esta altura estaba realmente de muy mal humor.

- ¿Tú crees que vas a ir a uno de tus últimos días de Instituto con esas fachas? Estás loca, voy a pasar.

- Alice…

- ¡Chist! – me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras rechinaba los dientes. Juro que aquel gesto me dio miedo. Sin más, cambió la posición de nuestros brazos y me arrastró hasta mi habitación, y me transformó en una Barbie. Dios oyó mis plegarias y Alice me dejó mis converse pues "Iban bien con el Outfit".

- ¿Vez que no tenías que quejarte? Acostúmbrate porque será todo así la semana próxima.

Bien, me puso mi remera ancha color lila, con escote en V de mangas cortas, una pollera negra tiro alto, y mis zapatillas negras. Me peinó mis ondas color castaño rojizo para que parecieran con más movimiento, me puso un poco de maquillaje natural, y un poco de sombra en los ojos para resaltar mis orbes chocolate. Finalmente me liberó de la tortura, y esta vez, había hecho bien las cosas. Sólo me quedaban cinco días más para que me vistiera a su antojo.

- Estás hermosa – la enana sonrió triunfal, al escuchar como mi madre me halagaba.

- Gracias - me ruboricé mientras subía al auto de mi amiga.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve el Jefe Swan, Reneé?

- Estará por aquí hoy por la tarde. Tengo que ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto a Seattle en 4 horas.

- Entonces, ¡pasaré a saludarlo cuando regrese! ¡Quiero saber si conoció a algún famoso y me trajo algún autógrafo como le pedí!

- Lo lamento corazón, pero no creo que lo haya hecho… estuvo tres benditos meses investigando el intento de secuestro de un joven…

- Oh, ya veo…¡vendré a preguntarle de todas formas!

- De acuerdo – mi madre rió. Disfruten este último día.

- ¡Lo haremos! ¡Bye!

- Nos vemos, mamá.

- Adiós nenas.

Nos montamos en el coche y emprendimos nuestro viaje de diez minutos hacia la escuela. Alice no paraba de cantar.

- _Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep, I' ve got a sick obsession…_ ¡Vamos Bella, ánimo, hoy es nuestro último día en la prisión! _I'm looking down every alley __I'm making those desperate calls, Im staying up all night hoping, Hit my head against the walls!_ ¡Bella!

- No quiero cantar…

- Hazlo – me ordenó – _I'm all strung up my heart is fried – _chilló en mi oído. Ya saben lo que dicen… si no puedes con el enemigo…

_- I just can't get you off my mind…__-_ canté totalmente resignada en voz baja.

_- ¡BECAUSE YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE, IS MY DRUG… YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE!_ – Gritamos a coro justo cuando estábamos por aparcar.

Bajamos del coche, y nos encontramos con los gemelos Hale, Jasper y Rosalie. Jasper era el novio de Alice, y Rose, mi otra mejor amiga, novia de Emmett McCarthy, mi mejor amigo, que se acercaba en ese instante hacia nosotros. Sí, era un ritual encontrarnos todos en el medio del aparcamiento para entrar al Instituto. Los hermanos eran ambos rubios, de ojos azules, parecían modelos de alta costura. Emmett se asemejaba más a un oso, el también tenía ojos azules, pero su cabello era negro y su piel tan transparente como la mía. La enana llevaba el cabello corto y ojos grises. Me sentía la oveja negra cuando estaba cerca de ellos, quiero decir, siempre me consideré una persona tranquila, a la cual no le gusta sobresalir…pero con amigos así, ¿quién no sería observado durante todas las horas de clase? Aquello, sin embargo, no se comparaba en NADA con lo bien que la pasábamos juntos. Nos hacíamos llamar "Los Tres Mosqueteros y Louis y Phillipe" (1), era nuestro pequeño chiste privado.

- ¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeña? – Emmett gritó y me alzó en brazos – ¡Guau! Estás bellísima… amor no te enojes, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti – Rose carcajeó y se acercó a abrazarnos. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al oso y se miraron con ternura. Cuando desvié la vista, Alice y Jasper estaban comiéndose, literalmente. Aunque el Soldado Loco fuera bastante callado, se olía su perversión a millas. No quería ni siquiera imaginármelo, haciéndolo con mi amiga.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el plan de estudio? – preguntó Rosalie de repente, logrando que dejáramos de ver a la otra pareja con cara de asco.

- ¿Sigue en pie, en tu casa, como habíamos quedado?

- Por supuesto, sólo quería saber si vendrías…

- ¿Tendría que dejar de ir por algo? – pregunté, confundida.

- ¿Rosalie le avisaste al Chucho? – Dijo Emmett hecho un loco

- ¡NO! ¿Están ustedes dementes? – Gritó Rose, horrorizada.

- Bien, entonces voy – sonreí.

El timbre sonó y los cinco nos metimos al establecimiento. Iba tan metida en mi charla con Rose, sobre quien era más talentoso, si Robert Pattinson, o Taylor Lautner, que no vi al joven que caminaba justo derecho a mi. Caí al suelo al llevármelo puesto.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? ¡Lo siento tanto!

- Estoy… – levanté mi rostro para ver quien era y me llevé una sorpresa grata, MUY grata. El joven de ojos dorados y cabello rubio como el Sol, me miraba con gesto preocupado – Bien.

- De veras, lo lamento, venía distraído… - no podía dejar de mirarlo. Garrett era hermoso y había sido mi amor platónico por mucho tiempo, en especial cuando usaba gafas y frenos. Con razón jamás habíamos hablado. –Tomé su mano y me levanté, acomodando mi ropa.

- Yo tampoco te vi venir, no te preocupes Garret, en serio.

- Pensé que no sabías mi nombre – sonrió.

- ¡Como para no saberlo! Eres el chico más popular de Forks, ¿recuerdas?

- Me halaga que me conozcas por eso – sonrió como si no le gustara lo que acababa de decir.

- En realidad… vamos a literatura juntos, por eso se tu nombre…

- Así me gusta más

- Esto… Bella – Emmett tosió – ya nos vamos.

- Vayan tranquilos, los alcanzo en la cafetería.

- Adiós chicos – dijo Garrett. Los chicos le devolvieron el saludo y se fueron.

- Bien, como te decía…– noté que no me sacaba los ojos de encima y me sonrojé. – c-compartimos literatura…

- Lo sé – asintió – por supuesto que lo sé… oye, y ¿cómo van tus cosas con Jacob?

- Rompimos hace un mes – carcajeé. El chico me miró sorprendido.

- No lo sabía… entonces – se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza incómodo - ¿t-te gustaría salir con-conmigo algún día de estos? – preguntó tartamudeando.

¿Había escuchado bien? Por supuesto, no iba a dejarlo esperando.

- Eso me encantaría – sonreí con sinceridad. - ¿Te parece bien el domingo?

- El domingo estará genial – sonrió de oreja a oreja - ¿paso por tu casa a las tres, te parece?

- ¿C-cómo sabes mi…?

- Tengo contactos – rió. – Hasta el domingo, entonces – se acercó y me besó la mejilla. Comencé a caminar hacia el lado opuesto aún embobada y tocándome la mejilla como una idiota.

- Bella… gritó.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté volteándome.

- Te ves preciosa hoy – sin más, comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Todos los que pasaban por allí me miraron estupefactos, y yo me puse bordó. Caminé más rápido.

Estaba buscando unas cosas en mi locker, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar con Garrett. No podía creer que el tipo más caliente de todo el Instituto había coqueteado conmigo después de tantos años de asistir al mismo centro de estudio.

- Bella – pegué un salto al escuchar aquella voz tan inesperadamente, pero al ver quien me hablaba, comencé a cabrearme.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Jacob? – cerré la puerta de mi casillero con fuerza y el se sobresaltó por el impacto.

- Bella… - intentó tomar mi mano pero no se lo permití – Bella, tenemos que hablar…

- Sí, tienes razón, tenemos que hablar – me puse cara a cara frente a él. Le sonreí sarcásticamente. Intenté no mirarlo a los ojos porque sabría que no tendría éxito en hacerme la dura - ¿de qué prefieres que hablemos primero? ¿De cómo intentaste aprovecharte de mí estando ebrio, o de cómo le hiciste perder la virginidad a una niña de quince años porque no tuviste lo que querías en casa? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Los chicos que estaban cerca de nosotros intentaban contener la risa.

- Amor… lo de Claire… tú sabes que ella es fácil, también estaba ebrio ese día y no recuerdo casi nada…

- Entonces creo que deberías asistir a "Alcohólicos Anónimos", porque Emily te vio entrando con ella de la mano a tu casa a las 3 de la tarde del sábado – rodé mis ojos, ¿no se cansaba de mentir este tipo a caso? – Y NO ME DIGAS AMOR.

- Lo sé… pero… Bella eso no es lo importante…con respecto a lo de la fiesta… no sabía lo que hacía, y además, ¿no te parece que era hora de entregarme tu coño de una vez?

- ¡ME DAS ASCO!- Sin más, estampé mi puño en su mandíbula. Aulló de dolor y cayó al suelo aún agarrando su rostro.

- Lo siento… prometo cambiar, ya verás…iremos más despacio y podré desvirgarte cuando tú quieras

- ¡NI MUERTA PERDERÍA MI VIRGINIDAD CON UN BORRACHO Y PERVERTIDO COMO TÚ! ¿OÍSTE JACOB BLACK? – lo grité a los cuatro vientos para que le quedara claro. Comencé a alejarme cuando su voz me pilló desprevenida nuevamente.

- ¡Te hubiese encantando tenerme entre tus piernas! – gritó sin pudor alguno.

- ¡Entonces le preguntaré a Claire Call que tal se siente! – Noté como Embry – el capitán del equipo de Lucha del Instituto- quedó en estado de shock al escuchar sus palabras. Sinceramente no me importaba, su hermanita era una zorra, y Jacob un asno. Se merecía que lo matara.

- ¡YA VOLVERÁS A PEDIRME QUE VUELVA CONTIGO!

- SUPERALO JACOB, HEMOS TERMINADO.

- Y esta vez lo supe. Luego de lo que me había dicho, si me quedaba algún atisbo de amor en mí para él… duró lo que dura un pedo en una canasta (2)

Acababa de ponerle fin a toda esa mierda, y estaba más feliz que nunca.

El día transcurrió normal. Al salir, Lauren y Jessica nos comentaron que Embry iba a desfigurarle la cara a Jacob en diez minutos, pero no nos quedamos. Nadie lo defendería esta vez, ni siquiera sus viejos amigos Jasper y Emmett, ellos lo odiaban desde el día que me acosó. Rosalie ya se había vengado pegándole un puñetazo y Alice no le faltaba mucho para hacerlo.

Mi mejor amiga me dejó en casa y bajó para recibir a mi padre. Ambas lo encontramos reposado en el sofá con mi madre. Las dos corrimos a abrazarlo efusivas. Sí, Alice era como una más de la familia. Después de preguntarle diez veces a Charlie si le había traído algún autógrafo – que por supuesto, no lo había hecho – finalmente se fue, y yo subí a mi habitación a terminar algunos deberes.

- Bells, ¿puedes bajar un segundo? – dijo mi padre una hora después de que llegué.

- ¡Voy! – grité mientras baja los escalones con cuidado de no matarme. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nena, tenemos que hablar.

**_"I'm all over it now and I can't say how glad I am about that"_**

* * *

(1) Louis y Phillipe son los gemelos de "El Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro" - con este apodo se hace referencia a Alice, Emmett y Bella, Y Jasper y Rosalie.

(2) Que algo dure lo que dura "un pedo en una canasta" significa, de muy, corta duración.

HOLA!

**NUEVA HISTORIA**

_Espero que les guste, los capítulos van a ser un poco más cortos, porque planeo hacer más que en mi historia anterior, y más independientes uno de otro. _

_La canción que Alice y Bella cantan es Your love is my drug, de Kesha._

_En fin, necesito muchos reviews para saber si la historia gusta o no! _**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SUS MENSAJES! Si no recibo muchos, no subiré, pero espero que no sea así...**

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LA CANTIDAD DE COMENTARIOS DE "YOUR GAY FRIEND" PRONTO VOY A SUBIR OTRO OUTTAKE.

_BESOS GIGANTES! LOS QUIERE MUCHO..._

**FLor (ha vuelto)**


	2. Know your enemy

**EL PROTEGIDO**

_Por Flor McCarthy O'shea_

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Queda prohibida la adaptación o copia de la historia)**

Edward cullen o Ed Masen es un arrogante nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción qe tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella, que jamás lo ha visto ni oído hablar de él ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo Forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado? Al sentirse desplazada, Bella comenzará un plan de venganza que la llevará hasta un punto que ella jamás pensó. Edward, tampoco se quedará atrás... ¿Aprenderán a soportarse, para hacer felices a sus padres?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

**Canción del capítulo: KNOW YOUR ENEMY - GREEN DAY**

- Nena, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Algo anda mal? – pregunté confundida, ¿recién llegaba y ya teníamos que hablar? Juro que esta vez no fumé en la casa.

- Sí y no – me sonrió incómodo. Por lo menos sabía que no había hecho nada. Mi madre también sonreía.

- Explícate por favor – demandé.

- Bien – se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en el sofá – Como tu ya sabes, estuve en California protegiendo a un joven por tentativa de secuestro…

- Sí – no sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar con eso.

- Bien… cuando estaba a punto de abordar esta madrugada, intentaron capturarlo otra vez. Gracias a Mark nada pasó, pero Edward está en constante peligro – me estremecí al escuchar la situación del pobre muchacho.

- Lo siento mucho, pero… ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

- La cuestión es que tengo una muy buena relación con sus padres, Carlisle Cullen y Esme Masen. Ellos vivieron aquí durante la adolescencia, fuimos compañeros de instituto, y nos pareció una buena idea que Edward viniera a Forks por un tiempo, y se hospedara aquí.

- Es una buena idea – le sonreí - ¿cuánto tiempo va a quedarse? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos?

- En realidad…vivirá con nosotros por tres meses.

- ¿QUÉ?- Grité y mi madre suspiró- Esperaba esa reacción de mí, evidentemente. - ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? ¿Me queda poco tiempo aquí…Y TENGO QUE COMPARTIR MI CASA CON UN DESCONOCIDO?

- Vamos Bells, no seas así…él es actor…puede ayudarte con tu futura carrera… y es un joven muy bueno y apuesto, su familia también es buena gente. – mi madre intentó convencerme.

- Primero, Renée – la fulminé con la mirada – voy a estudiar periodismo y literatura, no cine, y segundo, ¡ni aunque fuera Brad Pitt compartiría mis cosas! ¡No conozco al tipo!

- Pues lo siento jovencita, pero no estoy negociando y mucho menos preguntándote si quieres que se quede o no – a Charlie le Salió el comisario de adentro- , va a venir a hospedarse de todas formas y llegará mañana, así que más te vale que te comportes.

- ¿Mañana? ¡Los odio! – Subí las escaleras furiosa y queriendo llorar. Me encerré en mi habitación sin intensión alguna de cenar con mis padres más tarde, aunque sabía que debía descargar mi enojo de alguna forma. Tomé el móvil que reposaba en mi mesa de noche y marqué el número de mi mejor amiga.

- Alice, ¡al fin! – Grité efusiva una vez que contestó.

- _¿Qué ocurre Bells? Recién salgo de la ducha…_

- ¿Te quedas a dormir hoy? ¿Traes una pizza? Acabo de discutir con Renée y con Charlie y no quiero cenar con ellos…

- _Bien, en diez minutos voy a comprarla y voy para tu casa, ¿te encuentras bien?_

- Sí, eso creo, pero estoy furiosa…luego te explico, por cierto, ¿dónde está Jazz?

- _Jugando campeonatos en la Wii con Emmett y Rose en su casa. Iba a aburrirme, así que preferí no ir, ¡te veo en un rato! – gritó inesperadamente y colgó el teléfono._

Aproveché el tiempo que me quedaba para ordenar un poco el cuarto, además de mi cabeza. Miré mi baño por un momento, pensando como iba a hacer para compartirlo con un tipo que no sabía quien putas era, y mucho menos, su forma de vida, por tres meses. Tuve que contenerme para no romper el espejo del lavabo en pedazos.

- ¡Bella, a cenar! – gritó mi madre mientras me secaba el pelo con una toalla y me ponía un pijama de Victoria's Secret cortesía de la enana.

- ¡Voy a cenar pizza con Alice en la habitación! Llegará en cualquier momento.

Efectivamente así fue. El timbre sonó y mi padre abrió la puerta principal a la enana que traía su bolso Louis Vuitton colgado de su hombro y una caja gris en su mano izquierda.

- ¡Hola de nuevo Charlie! ¡Hola Renée! – saludó al pasar. Le hice señas de que me siguiera y subió las escaleras detrás de mí.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó ya cuando nos encontrábamos encerradas en mi cuarto. Me senté en el borde de la cama, tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos y poniéndome bordó al recordar el motivo de mi enojo. .

- ¡Los odio! ¡Van a traer un tipo a vivir aquí por tres meses! ¡Todo el verano compartiendo mis cosas con un desconocido! ¡Argh!

- ¡OH DIOS! Déjame adivinar…cuarto de huéspedes… - su rostro se volvió pálido - ¿baño compartido?

- Exactamente…

- Yo mataría a mis padres si hicieran eso, ¿no te dijeron quien es el tipo, siquiera? ¿Qué tal si es Robert Pattinson? – mi corazón se ablandó al escuchar el nombre de mi actor preferido. Volví amargamente a la realidad.

- No, no lo es. Es el hijo de unos viejos amigos de mi padre, Carlisle Cullen y Esme Masen…el chico creo que se llama Edward… ¿Alice? ¿ALICE, QUÉ TE PASA? – Mi amiga cayó al suelo desmayada, logrando que yo entrara en pánico. Me tiré al piso para golpearle el rostro e intentar despertarla. – Alice, ¡despierta!, ALICE… - abrió los ojos de repente, poniéndolos como platos y se reincorporó instantáneamente. Comenzó a saltar y a chillar como una loca.

- ¡Ed Masen vendrá! ¡Ed Masen vendrá! ¿No me estás jodiendo cierto? ¡Dios Santo! – comenzó a besarme toda la cara. Yo seguía sin comprender.

- ¿Quién? – pregunté confundida.

- ¡El de "Enemigos Naturales"! Dios Bella, ¿puedes creerlo? Vendrá a tu casa y estará aquí, y…y…

- Espera, espera – la interrumpí – El apellido del chico es Cullen y se llama Edward, mi padre no me hizo referencia a él como Ed…

- Ed Masen es su nombre artístico amor, ese es el apellido de su madre – en ese momento recordé como se llamaba ella…Esme Masen…ahora todo cuadraba.

- Ah, ya veo….sigue sin importarme – reí con gesto despreocupado. Tendría a un actor revolucionario de Hollywood en mi casa y ni siquiera me importaba él, de hecho, si lo hacía, pero no de la manera esperada, quiero decir… me molestaba el hecho de tener que compartir algo con él.

- ¿No sientes curiosidad acaso? ¿No quieres conocer a tu nuevo inquilino? – Alice enarcó una ceja y se levantó a prender el ordenador. No sabía que tramaba ahora.

- Me tiene sin cuidado – abrí la caja de cartón y saqué una porción de pizza de ella. Comencé a comerla mientras Alice navegaba por Internet. Casi muero de una combustión espontánea al ver la foto que la enana había encontrado en Google. Del otro lado del monitor había un joven pálido, de facciones perfectas, cabello cobrizo despeinado – pero no por eso dejaba de ser sexy -, abdominales marcados y un cuerpo de escándalo, y unos increíbles ojos color verde esmeralda. Me perdí en ellos, y fue en ese entonces que dejé caer la comida de mis manos. El tipo estaba que explotaba, y había sido menos disimulada que la mierda al notarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? ¡ES MÍO! – Comenzó a carcajear, sacándome del trance.

- N-no realmente – mentí – Es que me resulta conocido…

- ¡Oh! Tal vez sea tu alma gemela…

- Muy graciosa enana, si sigues molestándome voy a contarle a Jasper que te tocas pensando en mi nuevo visitante… no le agradará tener competencia…

- Puedes contarle lo que quieras – me sacó la lengua -, Jazzy sabe que sólo grito SU nombre cuando…

- ¡Alice! No quiero saber nada de eso…por favor.

- No sabes la diversión que te estás perdiendo…

- ¿Vas a seguir preocupándote tanto por mi virginidad?

- Es que a veces necesitas una…

- ¡Enana! Estamos hablando en serio…

- Es sólo que te noto sola…no lo sé, lo del perro te dejó mal.

- Mira, tú ya tuviste la suerte de perder tu virginidad con alguien que realmente te ama y te valora – me afligí- , ya vendrá mi oportunidad también.

- A veces no te comprendo – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, riendo – pero amo que seas así. Sé que tendrás suerte – me dedicó una sonrisa sincera y yo puse los ojos en blanco – bueno… algún día la tendrás, aunque no pienses igual que yo. Y ya te darán una buena…

- ¡ALICE!

- Okay, okay…lo siento – ambas comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, sacando el hecho de que Alice estaba loquita porque al día siguiente conocería al artífice de sus sueños más asquerosos…_y ahora también de los míos_… ¿De los míos? ¿Yo dije eso? Imposible.

Conclusión, casi tengo que meterle un piñón a mi amiga para que se encuentre con Morfeo.

Once de la mañana del sábado, la bocina del coche patrulla me hizo saltar de la cama. Edward Cullen, o mejor dicho, "Ed Masen, la súper bomba sexual", arribaba a nuestra humilde casa, en un pueblucho de 3.120 habitantes. Sería divertido ver su desesperación.

Dejé a Alice durmiendo y fui al baño, me lavé la cara y los dientes, me peiné con los dedos la maraña que tenía en la cabeza, y me vestí casual, camisa a cuadros azul, Jeans ajustados y tenis azules. Bajé despacio las escaleras y pude apreciar una gran cantidad de maletas en la puerta. Posiblemente todo lo que había dentro de ellas equivalía diez veces a la ropa de mi closet. Caminé hacia la cocina cautelosamente. Estaba por dar un paso dentro, cuando escuché voces y cotilleos a mis espaldas.

- Bella, ¿eres tú? – preguntó mi madre.

- Sí, enseguida voy – corrí a la heladera y me serví un vaso de zumo de naranja.

- Apresúrate por favor, queremos presentarte a alguien - ¡Guau! ¡Qué sorpresa!, nótese el sarcasmo de mis pensamientos, Tortura de Verano, Día 1: Bella conoce al Enemigo…

…Que terminó estando aún más bueno de lo que parecía. Al cruzar el umbral del living, sus orbes verdes penetraron mis ojos sin pudor alguno. Edward terminó siendo realmente todo un Dios Griego, aunque por cierto, no dejaría que aquello interfiriera en mi plan…aunque ya lo estaba haciendo, porque no le sacaba la vista de encima. Carajo mierda.

- Hija, él es Edward – mi padre habló – Edward, ella es mi hija Isabella.

- Sólo Bella – lo corregí, extendiendo mi mano a modo de saludo, la cual no solo no tomó, sino que miró con desprecio.

- Hola Isabella, yo soy Edward Cullen, pero puedes llamarme Ed Masen – dijo con arrogancia. Ya me caía mal, MUY, mal.

- Sí…claro – puse los ojos en blanco – Bien Edward – me fulminó con la mirada - ¿quieres que te guíe a tu cuarto o prefieres que mi padre lo haga?

- En realidad, Bella… tu madre y yo nos estábamos yendo a hacer la compra del mes…tú y Alice podrían ayudar a…

- ¿Alguien me llamó? – gritó mi mejor amiga mientras se acercaba a nosotras - ¡OH MIERDA! – al suelo otra vez.

- ¡Alice! – mi madre y mi padre gritaron desesperados. Edward se acercó, intentando parecer preocupado. Yo ni siquiera me moví de mi lugar, la enana se despertaría en 3, 2,1…

- ¡Ed Masen! – abrazó al idiota, que se quedó paralizado sin saber como reaccionar - ¡eres lo máximo! Soy tu fan número 1 y…

- Sí – dijo Eddie el estúpido soltándose del agarre de la enana – ya lo creo. – Alice comenzó a mirarlo de forma rara, creo que había notado lo mismo que yo. El tipo era un maldito egocéntrico.

- ¡Alice casi nos matas del susto! Bella, si algo más le pasa nos llamas, ¿de acuerdo? – mi madre y mi padre seguían preocupados.

- Vayan tranquilos – sin más, asintieron, saludaron con la mano, y se fueron al mercado.

- ¿Qué te parece si te muestro tu cuarto? – dije finalmente.

- De acuerdo – le hice señas y comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras inspeccionaba la casa con cara de asco. No sabía como aún no lo había golpeado.

- Bien, aquí estamos – dije abriendo la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes. – Te dejaremos tranquilo para que puedas instalarte.

- Aguarda, Isabel – me habló justo cuando estábamos por irnos.

- Es Isabella – lo fulminé con la mirada - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- ¿Dónde está mi baño privado?

- Es el de allá – señalé hacia la derecha. Lo compartiremos…

- Disculpa, pero yo no comparto baño con nadie – Intentó sonar educado, pero era un niño rico, por supuesto que no le salió. Mi paciencia llegó al límite.

- Escucha una cosa, amigo – Alice rió detrás – sé que no quieres estar aquí… – desvió la vista hacia otro lado – pues créeme que yo tampoco te quiero en mi casa. Charlie, Renée y tus padres están felices de tu estadía "vacacional", así que tendremos que aguantarnos mutuamente, ¿comprendes, "Ed Masen"? – alcé las comillas en el aire.

- De acuerdo – bufó – Sólo te pediré un favor

- Adelante...

- Promete ante mí y tu amiga…

- Alice – dijo la enana de mala gana.

- Sí… Alice – asintió-. Que no te enamoraras de Ed Masen – sonrió con suficiencia, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con ambos pulgares, ¿cómo alguien tan lindo podía ser tan detestable?

- No te hagas problema por eso – fruncí el ceño – prefiero volver con mi ex novio trescientas veces más que enamorarme de un arrogante como tú. Ahora si nos disculpas…tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Bien, adiós – Saludó y se encerró en su cuarto de un portazo.

- Maldito loco – dijo Alice en voz baja – Bells, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Adelante – la alenté.

- La próxima vez que hable de Ed Masen o de "Enemigos Naturales"…golpéame hasta dejarme inconsciente por favor.

- Lo haré, créeme que lo haré – ambas reímos y nos abrazamos – Será mejor que vayamos a casa de los chicos, deben estar esperándonos para empezar con "Sueño de una Noche de Verano".

- ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué desperdicio de hombre!- se quejó la enana, una vez en el coche.

- ¿A eso llamas hombre? – Solté una estruendosa carcajada - ¡ese imbécil es un niñito de mamá!... ¿Me dejas? – pregunté señalando la caja de cigarrillos que acababa de sacar de mi bolso.

- Adelante – tomé el encendedor y prendí aquel "tubo pecador", según Rod y Tod. Sí, lo sé, debía dejar de mirar Los Simpson, pero eran mi adicción. Había llegado a pasar 20 horas corridas, acostada mirando una maratón, hará cosa de tres años atrás.

- ¿Qué crees que hará estando solo en casa? – pregunté.

- Se mirará al espejo todo el día, corroborando lo hermoso y puramente perfecto que es.

- Tienes razón, el tipo realmente está que explota.

- ¿Por qué estamos pensando otra vez en eso?

- Realmente no lo sé, pero tenemos que idear un plan, y pronto. Tenemos que destruirle su ego de la mejor forma posible.

- Debemos decírselo a los chicos, sabes que Emmett inspirado puede ser peor que una bomba atómica.

- Sí, ya lo creo que sí.

Llegamos a la antigua casona de los Hale. Los chicos nos estaban esperando en el jardín de invierno, para comenzar con los estudios para el examen de literatura. Decidí ponerlos al tanto de las novedades. Fue todo tan repentino que no había podido contárselos antes. Cuando mencioné quien se estaba hospedando en casa, Rose casi se desmaya, pero la atajé contándole lo ocurrido. Creo que aquello le molestó más que a mí. Debí saberlo…ella era la más feminista de las tres.

- ¿Quería también un sauna de paso? – Emmett comenzó a reír a carcajadas - ¡Qué tipo increíble! Ya se me están ocurriendo algunas ideas – comenzó a brincar de felicidad.

- Debemos idear una estrategia de ataque, ¿de acuerdo? Haremos que este tipo sufra mes tras mes, semana tras semana, día tras día, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, ¡SEGUNDO TRAS SEGUNDO!...

- Jazzy… ¿no crees que estás tomándote esto…no sé…muy en serio? – Alice intentó sonar dulce.

- Yo lo sigo – miré Jasper con complicidad, y el asintió.

- Nosotros también - se apuntó Rose abrazando a Emmett. – Alice…

- De acuerdo, estoy dentro – todos comenzamos a aplaudir como chiquillos, y dimos el tema por concluido.

Pasamos el resto del día estudiando y mirando películas. La tarde se pasó volando y Emmett me llevó a casa a eso de las seis.

- ¿Estarás bien? – me preguntó una vez que aparcó el coche de frente a mi casa.

- Descuida, soy más fuerte de lo que piensas – reí por lo bajo.

- Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿sí? – me besó la frente y destrabó las puertas del Jeep. – Que descanses.

- Adiós.

Me dispuse a entrar a mi casa simulando estar de buen humor.

- ¡ISABELLA SWAN! – Mi padre gritó cuando puse el primer pie en el Hall. Estaba muy enojado…jamás me decía Isabella.

- ¿Pasa algo, Charlie? – pregunté confundida entrando en la cocina. Allí, junto a mi padre estaba Edward bebiendo un café y fumando un cigarrillo – Ey, ¿por qué él puede…?

- No estás en condiciones de cuestionarme nada, jovencita.

- ¿Qué rayos hice ahora?

- ¿Que qué hiciste? ¿Que qué hiciste? – su ira iba en aumento - ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Ed solo en la casa? ¡Acaba de llegar! – Edward contuvo la risa. Charlie no lo vio pues estaba de espaldas. Con que se había declarado en guerra…bien, pues vas a tenerla entonces, estúpido.

- ¡Papá tenía que estudiar! ¡Estuve metida en casa de Rose y Jazz leyendo libros!

- Podrías haberlo llevado contigo…

- ¡Ni muerta! ¡Es un idiota!

- Cuida esa boca Isabella. A partir de ahora, Ed irá contigo a todas partes, y si quiere quedarse en casa, ambos lo harán, ¿oíste?

- ¿QUÉ? Papá, ya está grandecito, ¡puede manejarse sólo!

- De hecho, Bella – el enfermo con cara linda habló cordialmente. Que buen actor podía ser el muy hijo de puta – No conozco el pueblo, tal vez necesite a alguien que me acompañe.

- Ni siquiera lo sueñes Cullen…

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! Harás lo que te diga y me vale madre que tú lo quieras – Charlie gritó desesperado.

- Estoy por cumplir ya 19 años, ¡es tu deber dejarme decidir qué hacer!

- Y es tu deber colaborar con la familia mientras vivamos todos bajo un mismo techo – golpe bajo.

- Bien – dije resignada – Lo haré hasta que se acostumbre al lugar…

- Me parece razonable – mi padre asintió, ya un poco más calmado - ¿Qué me dice, Ed?

- Estoy contigo, _Belli –_ sonrió amablemente - ¿No te molestas que te diga así, no?

- Sabes…no voy a discutir contigo, sería un desperdicio de mi tiempo. Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana papá.

- Adiós hija…

- Hasta mañana, _Belli…_

- Nos vemos, Edwin – escupí su nuevo apodo de mala gana. El me dedicó una mirada furiosa.

Subí las escaleras hecha una fiera.

**Ahora había tres cosas de las que estaba completamente segura:**

_La primera:** Edward era un idiota.**_

_La segunda: **Una parte de mí, sabía perfectamente que me vengaría a cualquier precio.**_

**Y la tercera: JAMÁS ME ENAMORARÍA DE ÉL.**

**_Violence is an energy from here to eternity. Violence is an energy. Silence is the enemy_**

**

* * *

**

_HOLA A TODOS!_

_Segundo capítulo. Recibí muy pocos reviews, que pasó? :( espero que esta vez me encuentre con más firmitas)_

_Voy a ponerme a terminar un OUTTAKE DE YOUR GAY FRIEND, ASÍ QUE NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO PRONTO. EL PROX CAPÍTULO SERÁ UN EDWARD POV TITULADO "EVERYBODY LOVES ME"_

_Besos a todos!_

**Flor**


	3. Everybody loves ME

**EL PROTEGIDO**

_Por Flor McCarthy O'shea_

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Queda prohibida la adaptación o copia de la historia)**

Edward cullen o Ed Masen es un arrogante nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción qe tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella, que jamás lo ha visto ni oído hablar de él ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo Forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado? Al sentirse desplazada, Bella comenzará un plan de venganza que la llevará hasta un punto que ella jamás pensó. Edward, tampoco se quedará atrás... ¿Aprenderán a soportarse, para hacer felices a sus padres?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

**Canción del capítulo: EVERYBODY LOVES ME - ONE REPUBLIC**

**- **¡NO VOY A MOVERME DE AQUÍ, PAPÁ! - dije malhumorado sujetando con fuerza un barrote de mi cama.

- Eres peor que una mariquita - Stefan reía a carcajadas desde el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación. Por supuesto, a él no lo estaban mandando a un pueblucho al medio de la nada... y solo.

- Es suficiente Stef, por favor, retírate de la habitación de tu hermano, que necesito hablar con él - habló mi padre, defendiéndome.

- Como quieras - puso los ojos en blanco - De todas formas, ya estaba por irme, mi prometida DE VERDAD, Jane, debe estar esperándome en su casa, para tener una cita REAL, de una pareja REAL - el muy estúpido enfatizaba esas palabras, para hacerme sentir peor que la mierda-. ¡Adiós, bebito! - se giró hacia mí y volvió a reír.

- Púdrete - grité revoleándole un cojín, que para mi desgracia, ni siquiera lo rozó. El hijo de puta se fue, aún muerto de risa. Yo me crucé de brazos y miré con gesto ausente por la ventana.

- Edward, mírame.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te das cuenta del papel ridículo que estás haciendo? ¡ Ya tienes 21 años, hijo! Eres mayor y debes ser responsable... ¡tú eres el que debe cuidar su vida a partir de ahora!

- ¿Entonces por qué mierda te preocupa tanto que me vaya? Tres meses alejado de la civilización, ¿sabes lo que es eso para mí? ¡SOY ED MASEN, MALDITA SEA!

- Eres Edward Anthony Cullen Masen - me corrigió.

- Como sea - rodé los ojos- ¡la gente necesita verme, padre! ¡Soy importante!

- Sí, tan importa que otros también quieren secuestrarte, matarte y cortarte en pedacitos, Y ES JUSTAMENTE POR ESO QUE DEBERÍAS IRTE. Estarás seguro con Charlie, No te imaginas lo bello que es vivir en Forks... alí me enamoré de tu madre. ¿Quién te dice? Tal vez allí consigas el amor verdadero y te alejes de esa relación tan comercializada y mediática que tienes con Antonia Denali.

- Es Tanya, y no me interesa una mierda conocer a nadie, tengo todo lo que quiero aquí, en Hollywood.

- ¿Eso llena tu alma acaso? ¿Es eso lo que te hace sentirte completo? - sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero jamás me atrevería a decirla.

- Carlisle...

- Carlisle nada, yo no voy a obligarte a hacer esto... pero deberías pensar en lo que acaba de pasarte, ¿no eres conciente de eso acaso? ¿No crees que te haría bien alejarte de tanto acecho?

- Sé que no volverá a pasar - mentí. Era un idiota. No sabía realmente si mi cabeza estaba en juego o no, pero me gustaba jugar a ese jueguito de "Soy Dios y me creo el mejor".

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo... - dué por varios segundos.

- ¡Ahí está! - me señaló triunfal-. ¿No crees que corres riesgo? ¡Pues yo sí! De no haber sido por Charlie, e incluso por Mark estarías vaya uno a saber donde, tal vez hasta muerto...

- BIEN, BIEN, IRÉ A CASA DE CHARLIE - Lo corté entre gritos, completamente resignado.

- Las cosas irán bien allí, te lo prometo hijo - intentó acariciar mi hombro, pero me corrí-. Tal vez incluso puedas volver a entablar alguna que otra amistad verdadera. Charlie y Renée siempre me hablan maravillas de su hija y sus amigos.

- Que te conste que sólo lo hago por MI bienestar, no voy allí a hacer amigos... debo prepararme formalmente para la próxima entrega de Enemigos en Septiembre.

- Como me gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás... - suspiró, y sin siquiera mirarme salió de mi cuarto. Supe en ese instante que le había roto el corazón, OTRA VEZ-. Empaca, el avión saldrá mañana al anochecer - dijo dándome la espalda. Sin más, se alejó por el pasillo.

Las palabras de mi padre repicaban una y otra vez en mi cerebro, impidiendo que me concretara en lo que estaba tocando. Solté las teclas del piano, y caminé encaleras abajo para dar un último paseo nocturno en mi jardín. Remanqué mi pantalón y me senté, con los pies dentro de la piscina, mientras observaba el reflejo de los árboles en ella. A simple vista, era una posición tan calmada, tan relajada... algo totalmente opuesto a la carga que yo debía llevar todos los días, en mi vida diaria. Ni siquiera podía confiar en mi mismo ahora. Todo era tan... tan diferente.

Me puse a recordar mi infancia, la alegría al enterarme que nos mudaríamos a esa casa mucho más grande, gracias al ascenso del trabajo de mi padre. El esfuerzo que él y mi madre habían hecho para que fuéramos una familia feliz... ¿quién diría que después de tanto años, un Edward más crecido y adulto cagaría esa dicha en lo que canta un gallo? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía...

Otro recuerdo azotó mi cabeza al recordar en la fecha que estábamos... 1 de Junio. Hacía un año me encontraba sentado en un bar cercano a esta ciudad, con unos amigos bebiendo unas cervezas y festejando pues pronto llegaría mi tan ansiada legalidad. Todos estaban allí, Laurent, James, Aro, Marco, Peter, María, Charlotte, Kate, Irina... personas que me encargué de alejar, lenta y tortuosamente, porque nunca más volví a estar para ellos, nunca más les pregunté como iban sus vidas... ni siquiera estuve presente el día del funeral de la madre de mi mejor amigo, James. Todo por firmar ese puto contrato que me llevó al estrellato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque realmente no me podía quejar, si lo veía desde otro lado... ahora todo el mundo me amaba.

TODO EL MUNDO ME AMABA, y eso siempre me servía de consuelo... pero no aquel día... no esa vez. Porque no importaba realmente, cuantos me amaran... porque había otros que sólo me querían muerto... y había otros que ni siquiera estarían al tanto de mi existencia... como los habitantes de ese pueblucho en el que me hospedaría tres benditos meses.

Como me gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás... - sí, yo también sentía eso a veces.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, así que cuando vi que el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana, me dispuse a armar mis maletas con todo lo que llevaría. Creo que terminé empacando cinco o seis maletas... tal vez incluso más, pero no me importaba... debía tener todas mis comodidades a manos. Desayuné y me tiré a dormir. Fui a la compañía a anunciar mi viaje ya entrada la tarde, aunque por un tema de confidencialidad, no les especifiqué donde estaría, simplemente les hice saber que estaría con mi móvil pegado en la oreja en caso de alguna emergencia, o lo que fuere. Todos me pidieron que me cuide, y me dijeron que no me preocupe, que no me necesitarían por un tiempo. Eso hirió mi ego increíblemente. Hubiese sido genial que me rogaran que me quedara, pero no fue así, y unas horas más tarde, ya me encontraba en primera clase, subido a un avión a no sé cuantos miles de metros de altura, intentando pensar en algo productivo... pero nada se me ocurrió. Miré la película que estaban pasando en pantalla, una maldita comedia de Disney Channel, Starstruck: mi novio es una Súper Estrella, ¿a quién putas le podía gustar eso? Oh, cierto me olvidaba que unos niñitos ricachones iban sentados a tres o cuatro asientos del mío y miraban entusiasmadísimos la televisión. Gracias al Cielo me quedé dormido, la azafata tuvo que despertarme para pedirme que me abroche el cinturón, pues comenzaría el despegue en cualquier momento, y efectivamente así fue. Caminé por los pasillos del aeropuerto de Seattle y pude ver un cartel gigante que decía Edward. Una sonrisa se curvó en mo rostro al notar que Charlie me esperaba, pareciendo feliz de verme. Apresuré el paso, y lo abracé, no muy fuerte, las demostraciones de afecto, definitivamente no iban conmigo.

- ¿Cómo está la estrella? - sonrió, posando sus manos en mis hombros.

- Bien, eso creo - sonreí desganado, el pasó un brazo por mi hombro y caminamos hasta el coche patrulla. Un encargado llevó mis maletas y las acomodamos como pusimos en su coche.

- No puedo asegurarte la diversión aquí, Ed - dijo mostrándome una sonrisa torcida, mientras atravesábamos el cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Forks"- pero creo que el lugar te gustará, puedes pedirle a mi hija, Bella que te lleve a pasear por el bosque, o la Reserva Quileute, suele, o mejor dicho, solía, ir mucho por esos lugares.

- Eso estaría bien - mentí al observar todo el verde que nos envolvía. ¿En que carajo me había metido?-. ¿Por qué "solía"?

- Pues, su ex novio vive allí, es el hijo de mi amigo Billy, Jacob. Han tenido una pelea, pero no me dijo exactamente por qué. Renée tampoco lo sabe, digamos que Isabella no es muy... demostrativa, ni le gusta hablar sobre esas cosas, aunque tiene su caracter - comenzó a reír.

- Digamos que es bastante parecida al Sheriff - acoté. Tal vez la chica me agradara después de todo, digo, su padre me alababa bastante, eso era bueno.

- Sí, aunque es bastante terca, como mi esposa - bromeó-. Pero está bien, son increíbles... te agradará conocerlas.

- Seguramente - sí claro... tercas. No me gustaban ese tipo de mujeres, en ABSOLUTO.

Aparcamos mientras Charlie tocaba bocina, en la entrada de una casa de madera grande, pero antigua, de color blanca, con un hall un tanto pequeño. Pero mi vista se trasladó instantaneamente a la 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck roja que estaba aparcada delante del Garage. Mi otra pasión además de la actuación y la medicina, definitivamente eran los autos. Amaba comprarlos... y esta Chevy formaría parte de mi colección aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

- No te das una idea como odio ese trasto. Mi hija no quiere tirarlo, ni siquiera venderlo... sorprendente - negó con la cabeza-. Pasa Edward, yo me ocuparé de tu equipaje.

- Gracias Charlie - entré en la casa, y todo era demasiado... no sé, ¿hogareño? Definitivamente eso no encajaba con mi estilo de vida.

- ¿Edward? - una mujer bastante atractiva y joven, con ojos azules y pelo corto, color castaño rojizo, se acercó hasta mi y me estrechó en un cariñoso abrazo-. Lo siento - rió-, soy Renée, he oído hablar mucho de tí,

- Lo mismo digo, Renée - sonreí. Bueno, la tipa me caía bien, era agradable... algo cariñosa, pero al parecer, le resultaba fascinante tener a una estrella alojada en su casa.

- Es un placer que te quedes en nuestra casa, ¿sabes? Mi hija ya debe estar por bajar, por favor, pasa a la sala, así podremos charlar un poco - en ese momento, Charlie entró con mis maletas, y las dejó a un lado de la entrada.

- Bien jovencito, espero que te sientas cómodo, durante tu estadía, ya conocesa mi esposa - caminó hasta ella y la besó en la mejilla. Ella por su parte le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de amor... recordé a Tanya, y me daban arcadas de sólo pensar en profezarle ese tipo de amor a la maldita boba de mi coestrella - toma asiento, y cuéntame algo de tí, me parece fascinante lo que haces - bien, la parte que más me gustaba.

- Bueno... - justo en ese momento oímos pasos, y Renée desvío la vista hacia la entra de la sala.

- Bella, ¿eres tú? - preguntó

- Sí, enseguida voy – Una voz docil, proveniente de la cocina, me puso la piel de gallina.

- Apresúrate por favor, queremos presentarte a alguien - su madre regresó la vista hacia mí y sonrió.

Si la piel se me puso de gallina al oír su voz, no querrán siquiera imaginar el escalofrío que atravesó mi espalda al verla de pie, en el umbral de la sala, con una camisa azul, el pelo revuelto, y su cara roja producto de su timidez. Cualquiera diría que era una muchacha común y corriente, con buen cuerpo y ya. Pero sus ojos chocolates simplemente me pusieron el mundo de cabeza. Recéd porque fuera una de esas adolescentes hormonales que se vuelven locas al ver al tipo estrella. Pero me equivoqué, y mucho... rápidamente frunció el ceño, pero cuando sus padres voltearon a verla, ella simplemente volvía a tener una sonrisita falsa. Yo conocía su juego.

- Hija, él es Edward – Charlie habló, presentándonos – Edward, ella es mi hija Isabella.

- Sólo Bella – lo corrigió, extendiéndome su huesuda mano a modo de saludo, la cual ni siquiera me dediqué a mirar. Por más que simulara, yo sabía, de verdad, que ella no era más que una caprichosa niña. Y ni siquiera era tan bonita, si la observabas mejor. Su cara era un poco desproporcionada y su pelo era un lío. Parecía recién acabada de follar.

- Hola Isabella, yo soy Edward Cullen, pero puedes llamarme Ed Masen – dije con arrogancia. ¿Se habría dado cuenta que ya no la soportaba?

- Sí…claro – puso los ojos en blanco – Bien Edward – la miré hecho una fiera. Odiaba que me dijeran mi nobmre completo - ¿quieres que te guíe a tu cuarto o prefieres que mi padre lo haga?

- En realidad, Bella… tu madre y yo nos estábamos yendo a hacer la compra del mes…tú y Alice podrían ayudar a… - Charlie habló, cagando todo.

- ¿Alguien me llamó? – Nuestra charla se vio interrumpida por una voz extremadamente chillona que llegó hasta nosotros acompañada de un cuerpito diminuto con pelo puntiagudo - ¡OH MIERDA! – la chica al verme, se desmayó. ¿No que no habría Fans enloquecidas en este pueblucho?

- ¡Alice! – Charlie y Renée gritaron desesperados. Yo me acerqué un poco, simulando preocupación. Bella ni siquiera se movió, algo me decía que ya había vivido eso antes.

- ¡Ed Masen! – La chica saltó de golpe encima mío, dejándome totalmente en shock - ¡eres lo máximo! Soy tu fan número 1 y…

- Sí – dije, soltándola... bien, me gustaban los fans... pero, no de este tipo, no definitivamente. – ya lo creo.

- ¡Alice casi nos matas del susto! Bella, si algo más le pasa nos llamas, ¿de acuerdo? – Renée dijo, y Charlie estuvo de acuerdo con ello

- Vayan tranquilos – Ambos asintieron y salieron hacia la calle.

- ¿Qué te parece si te muestro tu cuarto? – dijo Bella, sin ningún ratro de emoción en su voz, a diferencia de su amiga, que aunque me miraba de manera rara, por lo menos lo hacía... ¿es que acaso yo no le gustaba a esa niñita?

- De acuerdo – Seguí sus indicaciones y miré algo extrañado las fotos en la escalera... todas eran demasiado... familieras.

- Bien, aquí estamos – dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes. – Te dejaremos tranquilo para que puedas instalarte.

- Aguarda, Isabel – dije a propósito una vez que comenzaron a irse.

- Es Isabella – me devolvió una mirada envenenada - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- ¿Dónde está mi baño privado? - pregunté con sorna. Por supuesto que no había baño privado. Iluso

- Es el de allá – señaló hacia la derecha-. Lo compartiremos…

- Disculpa, pero yo no comparto baño con nadie – ni siquiera me esforcé en sonar educado.

- Escucha una cosa, amigo – la amiguita rió detrás – sé que no quieres estar aquí… – miré hacia otro lado, no queriendo revelarme – pues créeme que yo tampoco te quiero en mi casa. Charlie, Renée y tus padres están felices de tu estadía "vacacional", así que tendremos que aguantarnos mutuamente, ¿comprendes, "Ed Masen"? – Alzó comillas en el aire. Definitivamente todo era como me tenía. Hey niña, debería ser un halago para ella tenerme en su casa... pero no, la muy tontita se creía lo más.

- De acuerdo – bufé – Sólo te pediré un favor - se me ocurrió un acto de arrogancia excelente...

- Adelante...

- Promete ante mí y tu amiga…

- Alice – dijo la enana de mala gana.

- Sí… Alice – asentí, como si me importara-. Que no te enamoraras de Ed Masen – sonreí con suficiencia, mientras me señalaba a sí mismo con ambos pulgares.

- No te hagas problema por eso – frunció el ceño – prefiero volver con mi ex novio trescientas veces más que enamorarme de un arrogante como tú. Ahora si nos disculpas…tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- bueno, definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta.

- Bien, adiós – Saludé de mala gana y me encerré en mi cuarto de un portazo.

- Maldito loco – escuché la vocecita chillona detrás de la puerta– Bells, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Adelante

- La próxima vez que hable de Ed Masen o de "Enemigos Naturales"…golpéame hasta dejarme inconsciente por favor.

- Lo haré, créeme que lo haré – ambas rieron – Será mejor que vayamos a casa de los chicos, deben estar esperándonos para empezar con "Sueño de una Noche de Verano".

Escuché pasos y finalmente abandonaron la casa, dejándome totalmente solo. Algo que en parte era bastante bueno. Estaba nervioso. Esta chica había sacado lo peor de mí... aunque hacía mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien peleando, o lo que sea. No era al fin tan seco después de todo. Otra vez logré dormirme, pero una o dos horas después me levanté, justo cuando llegó Charlie. Bajé rapìdamente y recibí a los Swan con "felicidad".

- ¿Dónde está Bella? - dijo Charlie enojado, al notar la ausencia de su hija. EXCELENTE. La guerra empezaba.

- Se fue hace unas horas con su amiguita. Iba a pedirle que se quedara conmigo, pero se fue muy rápido - intenté parecer afligido.

- Ah, no - la cara de Charlie se volvió roja. Íbamos bien-. Esa niñita va a oírme cuando vuelva. No te preocupes Edward, no volverá a suceder. Tú puedes quedarte aquí o irte a la habitación, como prefieras, siéntete como en casa.

- Creo que me quedaré aquí, -dije finalmente. Me pasé el resto de la tarde fumando con Charlie y contándole sobre mi vida. Sentimos la puerta y el rostro de Charlie se desfiguró otra vez.

- ¡ISABELLA SWAN!

- ¿Pasa algo, Charlie? – Bella preguntó confundida entrando en la cocina. Observó mi cigarrillo y frunció el ceño – Ey, ¿por qué él puede…?

- No estás en condiciones de cuestionarme nada, jovencita.

- ¿Qué rayos hice ahora?

- ¿Que qué hiciste? ¿Que qué hiciste? – su ira iba en aumento - ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Ed solo en la casa? ¡Acaba de llegar! – Intenté contener la risa. Gracias a Dios Charlie no me vio

- ¡Papá tenía que estudiar! ¡Estuve metida en casa de Rose y Jazz leyendo libros!

- Podrías haberlo llevado contigo… - este tipo estaba loco.

- ¡Ni muerta! ¡Es un idiota! - bien, eso dolió.

- Cuida esa boca Isabella. A partir de ahora, Ed irá contigo a todas partes, y si quiere quedarse en casa, ambos lo harán, ¿oíste? - Oh, no. No, no, no.

- ¿QUÉ? Papá, ya está grandecito, ¡puede manejarse sólo! - gritó, furiosa. Bien, ahora que lo pensaba no sería tan malo... arruinaría sus vacaciones...

- De hecho, Bella –Interrumpí – No conozco el pueblo, tal vez necesite a alguien que me acompañe.

- Ni siquiera lo sueñes Cullen…

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! Harás lo que te diga y me vale madre que tú lo quieras – Charlie gritó desesperado.

- Estoy por cumplir ya 19 años, ¡es tu deber dejarme decidir qué hacer! - bien, esta parecía una maldita casa de locos.

- Y es tu deber colaborar con la familia mientras vivamos todos bajo un mismo techo.

- Bien – dijo resignada – Lo haré hasta que se acostumbre al lugar…

- Me parece razonable. ¿Qué me dices, Ed? - preguntó finalmente

- Estoy contigo, _Belli –_ sonreí amablemente - ¿No te molestas que te diga así, no? - jajaja, pensó que podría conmigo.

- Sabes…no voy a discutir contigo, sería un desperdicio de mi tiempo. Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana papá.

- Adiós hija…

- Hasta mañana, _Belli… - _dije finalmente, enojándola aún más._  
_

- Nos vemos, Edwin – ¿Qué mierda me había dicho? Se retiró triunfal, aunque algo cabreada. Bien, mi primer ataque había sido un éxito.

Del amor al odio, hay un paso, dicen... pues bien, Bella no había pasado por el primer escalón, pero si no me querría como el resto, entonces... PREFERÍA QUE ME ODIE.

**Oh my, feels just like I don't try, Looks so good I might die, ALL I KNOW IS EVERYBODY LOVES ME**

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PERDÓN, PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO. La verdad es que no estaba muy inspirada con respecto a esta historia, así que preferí abandonarla y dedicarme a un par de historias cortas (están en mi perfil, les gustarán), para poder volver y no escribir simplemente pura mierda y se aburran

Espero que les guste este Edward POV, la verdad que a mi me encantó escribirlo, es un estúpido, ¿cierto? No todo es lo que parece, sin embargo... ya lo irán descubriendo. PROMETO de corazón actualizar más seguidos ya que me encuentro muy motivada ahora.

BESOS DE CORAZÓN, LOS QUIERO!

**FLOR**

¿REVIEWS?


	4. Sexy Asshole

**EL PROTEGIDO**

_Por Flor McCarty O'shea_

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Queda prohibida la adaptación o copia de la historia)**

Edward cullen o Ed Masen es un arrogante nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción qe tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella, que jamás lo ha visto ni oído hablar de él ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo Forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado? Al sentirse desplazada, Bella comenzará un plan de venganza que la llevará hasta un punto que ella jamás pensó. Edward, tampoco se quedará atrás... ¿Aprenderán a soportarse, para hacer felices a sus padres?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

**Canción del capítulo: SEXY ASSHOLE – BRAZILIAN GIRLS**

Me desperté en la mañana de mala gana. No había podido pegar un puto ojo en toda la noche. ¿Por qué? Gracias a mi hermosa pesadilla personal, el señor Edward Hijo de su Muy Puta Madre Cullen, o Ed Masen la súper estrella bla bla bla. El muy condenado no solo había logrado su propósito de quedar como el pobrecillo delante de Charlie, sino que ahora yo tenía que llevarlo conmigo de aquí para allá, durante todas las vacaciones. Y digo durante todas las vacaciones porque posiblemente buscará siempre una excusa para que tenga que seguir quedándome con él, ya que le fascinaría que este en arresto domiciliario por el resto de mis días aquí en Forks. Como se imaginarán… anoche no salí, por supuesto que no. Todos mis amigos se habían ido a un Pub a beber cerveza y a cantar bajo la Luna mientras yo me quedaba en mi ordenador, esperando vaya uno a saber qué.

Me acerqué hasta el baño, y golpee la puerta, algo que me enervaba hacer. Ese baño había sido SOLO mío, hasta el viernes por la noche, y echaba de menos encerrarme en él, llenar la bañera y cantar Lady Gaga como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Echaba de menos quedarme horas delante del espejo, actuando a escondidas y simulando dar entrevistas de trabajo. Afortunadamente, él no estaba. Entré y puse la tranca para que no apareciera mientras yo me desnudaba y me metía en la ducha.

Empecé a pensar sobre qué haría durante el día, una vez que las gotas de agua tibia tocaron mi espalda desnuda. Tenía que lavar el coche, hacer algunas tareas y ordenar un poco la casa, ya que Renée se juntaba como siempre en casa de Sue a tejer y a hablar de la vida cotidiana y papá, aprovechaba sus días libres para sentarse en el sofá y no mover el culo de allí hasta que la maratón de "La Ley y el Orden" terminara.

Y ahí vino un recuerdo del viernes a mi cabeza, que había olvidado por completo debido a la grata sorpresa que mi padre me había dado al regresar del Instituto:

_"- No lo sabía… entonces ¿t-te gustaría salir con-conmigo algún día de estos? _

_- Eso me encantaría… ¿TE PARECE BIEN EL DOMINGO?_

_- El domingo estará genial, ¿Paso por tu casa a las tres, te parece?_

_- ¿C-cómo sabes mi…?_

_- Tengo contactos. Hasta el domingo, entonces"._

- ¡Mierda! – grité comenzando a pasarme el Shampoo a velocidad vampírica. Los nervios comenzaban a carcomerme por dentro, ¡Ni siquiera le había podido pedir ropa decente a Alice para semejante acontecimiento en mi vida! Sin embargo, había algo más que me estorbaba: sí, tenía dos patas, dos brazos, una cara de ángel y un cuerpo que exudaba sexo… pero tenía que sacármelo de encima, COMO SEA. Charlie estaría en casa, eso era bueno… tal vez, invitándolo y sonando amable, lograría que él se quedara con Charlie mientras yo vivía una tarde "romántica" o intento de, al menos. Sólo había que ser respetuosa… y buena persona. Debía limpiar mi imagen a cualquier precio, si quería recuperar mi libertad.

Salí de la ducha desesperada, intentando no tropezarme con la humedad del suelo y salí disparada a mi habitación con la toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo. Me importaba un cuerno si alguien me veía. Miré el reloj de mi mesa de luz: 11: 15 de la mañana. Al menos, el tiempo no me jugaba en contra. Tiré prácticamente todo el placard al suelo para ver si encontraba algo decente, pero terminé optando finalmente por una camiseta vieja, unos shorts de Jean ajustados, mis alabadas Converse y me puse también un buzo grande encima. Bueno, si tanto le gustaba a Garrett, me aceptaría tal cual era, digo, por si me veía así… iba a cambiarme de todas formas. Además, tenía planeado hacer algo antes. Algo que a Edward le molestaría, seguramente, y a mí me llenaría de dicha. Eran más o menos las doce cuando me dispuse a bajar las escaleras.

- Entonces… entonces corrí para que los fans no me sujetaran y casi termino debajo de un taxi… - la voz contó de forma entrecortada y acto seguido, todos rieron-. Lo peor de todo es que para la película tuve que recrear una escena parecida, donde salto de un camión y tengo que arrastrarme por debajo de un taxi – oí más risas. Risas conocidas. Me acerqué hasta la cocina intentando lucir desinteresada. Observé que todos mis amigos estaba sentados en la mesa, junto con mi padre y Edward, que parecía un tipo simpático y casual en ese momento. Y todos le creían, menos yo… por supuesto, que tenía en claro que debajo de esa piel de cordero había un maldito lobo hambriento de venganza, que sólo quería robarse el corazón de todos mis seres queridos para que yo quedara como una maldita zorra antisocial.

- Buenos días – dije con voz neutra mientras me acercaba a la alacena y tomaba unas galletas.

- Bella, tienes que venir a escuchar esto – Emmett reía golpeando los puños contra la mesa violentamente.

- No tengo tiempo para historias, tengo cosas que hacer y luego voy a salir – Charlie me miró raro – Garrett me invitó a una especie de "cita", creo que ya lo sabían… iremos a pasear al pueblo, probablemente.

- Vinimos a desearte suerte, y finalmente nos quedamos charlando con Ed, él es genial – Rose dijo maravillada con mi inquilino.

- Tal vez a EDWARD – enfaticé su nombre completo – le interese venir, papá – dije de forma tierna. Charlie me miró y suspiró.

- Hoy estaré en casa, tal vez pueda hacer una excepción en cuanto a mi petición… - mi padre siempre tan flexible – Además, no creo que Edward quiera estar ahí mientras andas a los besi…

- ¡PAPÁ! – Jasper y Rosalie, además de Alice, que hasta ese momento había estado callada y con el ceño fruncido, comenzaron a reír. Emmett miraba desconfiado, él era muy celoso y me trataba como a su hermanita menor, ya que era hijo único, aunque me llevaba sólo un mes de diferencia. Partamos además, de que Garrett no le caía muy bien que digamos.

- En realidad… Charlie – Edward Estúpido Masen, volvió a hablar, produciendo un silencio respetuoso a su alrededor, como si se tratara de un Conde o un tipo así de importante. Miré a mi mejor amiga, que parecía explotar de rabia – Creo que sería una buena idea pasear por Forks con Bella y su nuevo novio…

- No es mi novio – lo miré de reojo, aún con mis ojos fijos en Alice. Ahora sólo le interesaba calmarme a mí silenciosamente, para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

- ¿Seguro, Edward? – mi padre preguntó sonriente

- Segurísimo, iré a alistarme… ¿de verdad no hay problema, Belli?

- N-no – dije casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? No te oí – por supuesto que lo había hecho.

- Dije que no, no hay problema Ed – sonreí, aún con ganas de cortarlo en pedacitos. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó hasta mí para besarme la mejilla. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió la espina dorsal. Me costaba reconocer si era parte de mi odio, o qué. De repente, la parte sagrada del plan me iluminó-.

- Sin embargo, yo que tú, no me prepararía tanto… todavía. Necesito que me ayudes un poco antes… - miré a mi padre con cariño-. Así puedes aprovechar tu día papá.

- Gracias nena, ¿en qué te tiene que ayudar Edward?

- Quiero lavar la camioneta, y se que es trabajo tuyo, pero podríamos aprovechar un poquito a Ed, ¿no crees? Tal vez hasta los chicos quieran ayudarme, también – los miré como diciendo: "Váyanse de aquí si no quieren que los mate a todos".

- Esto… yo tengo que ir a casa, comeremos asado y tengo que ayudar a papá con eso – Jasper acotó

- Yo también iré a ayudar a Royce… - Emmett intervino.

- Digo lo mismo – Rose miró con asco. Por supuesto que odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

- Yo me quedo – Alice sonrió. Sabía que no se perdería esto por nada en el mundo-. Y luego te ayudo con la ropa para tu cita – guiñó el ojo, logrando que me ruborizara.

- De acuerdo – una sonrisa forzada apareció en el rostro de Edward – iré a ponerme algo más cómodo.

- Te esperamos afuera – dije sonriente.

- Salimos todos juntos, con los chicos y nos sentamos en el Hall a esperar a Don Perfecto Masen.

- ¡Este tipo es la bomba! – canturreó Jasper emocionado - ¿no que sí amor? – codeó a Alice mientras se acercaba más a ella.

- Sí, es la bomba – dijo con falsa emoción, revoleando los ojos.

- De verdad Bells, exageraste demasiado por el tema del baño… a mí me pareció agradable – Emmett habló con la cabeza gacha, como esperando una reprimenda de mi parte.

- ¿De qué hablaron exactamente? – pregunté.

- De su carrera como actor, sus proyectos y eso… es genial – Rosalie se metió, como defendiendo a su novio.

- Bien, entonces cuando lo conozcan en la privacidad del hogar… tendrán que cerrar el pico.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos, lo de mi padre no es mentira – dijo Jasper-. ¿Segura que te quedas Allie?

- Segurísima… tendré que ayudar a Bella con el tema de la… ropa – me miró de arriba abajo con cara de asco.

- No, no Alice…

- Sí, sí Alice… verás que me lo agradecerás luego. - me regañó como si fuera mi madre obligándome a hacer algo.

- Bien, bien… te dejaré que me conviertas en un puto maniquí - rodé los ojos

- ¡Así se habla! - me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

- Ya... ya Allie, yo también te quiero - dije intentanto deshacerme de su abrazo.

- Bien, nos vamos… Adiós Belli, y suerte hoy – Rose me guiño el ojo.

- Vendremos Emm y yo a buscarte cerca de las tres… adiós chicas – Jasper saludó efusivamente.

- Adiós, amor, ¡te amo! - la enana lo miraba estupidizada.

- Y yo a tí - le tiró un beso y Alice simuló agarrarlo en el aire. Puaj, melosos... y asquerosos, definitivamente no soportaría un romance, tan, tan, soso.

Finalmente se fueron con el Jeep de mi mejor amigo, deándonos a mi amiga y a mí sentadas esperando al otro estúpido que parecía tardar una eternidad. Tal vez hasta se estuviera maquillando. Me quité el buzo y fui a encender la manguera. Alice me acompañó, para hablarme de como ella y Jasper ayer tuvieron que vestirse en diez segundos pues sus padres llegaron antes a la casa sin previo aviso. Volvimos a la parte delantera de la casa, y creo que si pudiese encontrar las palabras exactas para semejante espectáculo ante mis ojos, lo haría. Pero no pude, de ninguna manera.

Delante de nosotras Edward miraba la camioneta embelesado… con el torso desnudo, que dejaba ver esos abdominales PERFECTOS – digo perfectos porque no era raquítico, pero tampoco físico culturista - y un traje de baño azul que lo hacía lucir… MIERDA. Además, llevaba los malditos lentes de aviador… ya mencioné que lo odiaba, ¿cierto? Debería rectificármelo a mi misma. Mi mandíbula debía de tocar el suelo, prácticamente, y por algún extraño motivo, no podía cerrarla. No hasta qe se pusiera algo de ropa que dejara menos... cuerpo escándalo expuesto. Y juro que por primera vez en mi vida, deseé no ser virgen para montárme cuando me plazca. Aunque al volver mis ojos hacia su rostro, supe realmente por qué jamás lo haría.

Él me devolvió la misma mirada y luego soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Les gusta lo que ven? – preguntó alzando las manos. Como si no sé que putas fuera. Tan sexy, y TAN DESCEREBRADO.

- ¿Y a ti? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Tal vez… sólo si tuvieras otra cara y no te llamaras Bella... definitivamente te montaría

- Gracias por el cumplido, tú siempre tan educado con tu prójimo. Oh cierto, que lo eres, con mis amigos... POR FAVOR.

- No hay de qué, por el cumplido... y sí, soy educado con los seres humanos, no con víboras

- Te detesto - le mostré una sonrisa que iba desde una oreja, hasta la otra

- No tanto como yo… - esa puta sonrisa torcida. SÍ, LO ODIABA, Y MUCHO

- ¡Paren de una vez! – Alice se metió entre nosotros-. Bells, sabes que estoy contigo, -miró a Edward con desagrado-. pero de verdad deberías ponerte a trabajar… ¿o quieres estar hecha un asco para cuando Garrett llegue?

- Bien… - suspiré resignada y tomé la manguera para empezar a mojar el techo de la furgoneta. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy interesado en ayudar. Alice se sentó de nuevo en los escalones, Ipod en mano, y Edward intentaba absorber los pocos rayos ultravioletas que emanaban del cielo, sujetándose contra el barandal de la escalera.

- ¿Es que acaso ninguno de los dos va a ayudarme? - puse mis manos en mi cintura y empecé a golpetear el suelo con mi pie.

- Ey, yo sólo me quedé a hacerte compañía… sabes que no te dejaría con este… con este…

- ¿Idiota? – dijo Edward-. Qué curioso, porque hasta hace aproximadamente 24 horas yo era tu ídolo, y tú mi fan número uno.

- La gente cambia, deberías saberlo.

- Sí, si lo hace – agachó la cabeza, pero Alice no le tuvo compasión y decidió seguir la conversación conmigo.

- Sabes BELLA, además que mi padre es quien lava el coche Bella, y mis uñas… ¿te das una idea lo que serían si el agua y el jabón para autos las tocan?

-De acuerdo de acuerdo… entonces podrías poner música en altavoz, así no me aburro con la escoria... ¿y qué hay de ti Eduardo? – intenté no mirar sus abdominales marcados, tarea que se me estaba haciendo extremadamente dolorosa.

- Primero, no me llames Eduardo, suena homosexual.

- Es tu nombre en español, lamento informarte…

- Como digas Vela… además…

- Muy chistoso. Además, ¿qué?

- No quiero arruinarme las manos – debía de estar bromeando.

- Eres peor que una niña, ¿te lo han dicho antes?

- Puedo demostrarte de la forma que tu prefieras que soy todo… menos niña – me guiñó el ojo. Hice una mueca de asco. Por un lado, me calentaba imaginarme a Edward tocándome, pero por el otro, sólo me generaba desagrado. Al reincorporarme de mis pensamientos de nuevo, fui hasta el garaje a buscar jabón y dos esponjas. Le pasé una a Edward a distancia y la atrapó ágilmente.

- Demuéstralo trabajando, estrellita, empieza a limpiar por ese lado - Le guiñé el ojo y comencé a trapear el costado izquierdo de mi Chevy. No iba a ser un trabajo de mucho tiempo, y eso me reconfortaba. Alice rió y puso Kings of Leon

- ¡Eres mi Dios! - grité y empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música mientras pasaba jabón por el coche-. _Lay where you're laying. Don't make a sound_

_- I know they're watching ... they're watching - _Alice me siguió moviendo sus brazos._  
_

_- All the commotion, and killer pain. It has people talking. They're talking_ - Edward cantó del otro lado, dejándonos a Alice y a mí estupefactas. Me miró a través de la ventana del coche y sonrió, y como una estúpida. Le devolví la sonrisa.

- _YOU, ¡YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE!_ - los tres gritamos el estribillo, y yo me moví exaltadísima... sí, tenía que aceptar que esa canción me ponía de sobremanera.

- ¡Wow Bella, estás irreconocible! ¿Vas a besar a Garrett?- Alice preguntó a los gritos.

- Te recuerdo que mi padre está en el living Alice Brandon, y no sé si voy a besarlo…

- Yo diría que lo hagas… necesitas un macho evidentemente – Edward se entrometió como si alguien se lo hubiese pedido

- Nadie te pidió opinión alguna, estúpido, sigue cantando y no te... - Estaba llegando casi al borde del capó, concentrada en no dejar ni una puta mancha, cuando mi costado chocó contra algo sólido y trastabilló. Sabía por mi falta de equilibrio que eso sólo me dejaría cardenales del tamaño de una casa al chocar con el pavimento. Pensé que me iba a ir contra la acera, pero caí encima de algo cálido… el pecho de Edward, que ahora yacía en el piso, de espaldas a él, aún confundido por el golpe. La manguera yacía en el piso, empapándonos debido a la fuerza del agua… parecíamos Allie y Noah en "The Notebook", sí, definitivamente no tenía cerebro y recreaba una escena de amo con mi enemigo. Excelente. Nos miramos durante cinco segundos, estáticos, mientras el agua recorría nuestros cuerpos de pies a cabeza, como si no hubiera nada ni nadie a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos… él… no podía hablar, no podía pensar. Mis sentidos se paralizaron.

- ¡IDIOTAS! – el chillido de Alice nos devolvió a la realidad y traté de levantarme como pude de encima de Edward, pero al estar tan resbaladizo sólo conseguía volver a caerme sobre él. Una puta fricción dolorosa que me causaría la muerte. No sé como pero finalmente logré pararme y él lo hizo automáticamente después de mí.

- ¡Te dije que te quedaras del otro costado, EDWARD! – grité escurriéndome el pelo.

- Ya había terminado señora perfecta, ¡se me ocurrió que tal vez podría ayudarla!

- OH, siempre tan bondadoso… me conmueves, de verdad. – llevé mi dedo hacia mi ojo izquierdo, simulando limpiarme una lágrima.

- ¿Por qué insistes en seguir peleando?

- ¡Tú empezaste con esto!

- ¿Quieres guerra entonces? – se acercó a mí, casi rozando su nariz con la mía - ¡Pues la tendrás, Isabella! – sin más entró a la casa y pegó un portazo.

Pasaron dos minutos de interminable silencio. Alice me miraba precavida, y no era para menos, mi rostro parecería el de Hannibal Lecter seguramente.

- ¡IDIOTA! – grité finalmente y corrí escaleras arriba. Mi amiga me siguió y cerró la puerta con tranca una vez que ella estuvo dentro.

- Mira como estás… deberías darte una ducha, ¡Son la una y media!

- Carajo mierda – salí disparada al baño…

… que estaba ocupado. Mi cabeza iba a explotar de la rabia. Respiré hondo y corrí hecha una fiera de nuevo hacia mi habitación.

- Está. – Tomé una bocanada de aire- usando. – Otra bocanada- EL BAÑO – empecé a hacer rabietas como un niño de tres años y Alice me abrazó para calmarme.

- Soy maga, ¿recuerdas? Voy a dejarte bellísima sin necesidad que tengas que ducharte de nuevo.

- Sólo me queda confiar en ti – suspiré. Manos a la obra.

- ¿Estás más tranquila como para que yo haga mi descargo ahora? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a secar mi pelo empapado con el secador eléctrico.

- Sí… o eso creo.

- ¡Lo detesto!

- No tanto como yo… por culpa de él y su maldita histeria ahora tengo que llevarlo de aquí para allá como una puta garrapata.

- Parecías estar muy a gusto encima de él hace unos minutos atrás.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?

- Vamos Bella, ni siquiera mirabas a Jacob de esa forma…

- Todos lo miran igual Alice – revolee los ojos-. Sino, piensa en los chicos - me salí por la tangente de una forma increíble.

- ¿Tú también lo viste? ¡Están hechos unos tarados! - Gracias a Dios la evadí.

- Qué fácil manipula a la gente… - inclusive a mí. Aguarden... ¿yo pensaba eso?

- Por lo menos ahora me crees cuando te digo que es buen actor – le metí un coscorrón en la cabeza-. ¡Ouch! ¿Qué putas te pasa?

- Me pediste que te pegue cuando hablaras de Ed Masen. Y te juré que lo haría.

- Hace un rato estaos hablando de él – refunfuñó.

- No… estamos criticando a Edward Cullen, que es mucho más divertido.

- Tienes razón… no volverá a suceder – dijo riendo-. Mucha charla, voy a dejarte hecha una princesa antes de que venga el papito de…

- Ya… dijiste mucha charla. Comienza a arreglarme antes de que me arrepienta.

Y dicho esto, la enana se puso a trabajar. Mi pelo quedó como recién salido de la peluquería. Me maquilló lo suficiente como para una salida de tarde y me puso una camisa ajustada que estaba en el fondo de mi placard, que hacía resaltar mis pechos, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas texanas de mi madre que jamás había usado. Finalmente, bajamos y nos encontramos con mis amigos, que habían vuelto a buscar a Alice. Por supuesto, el diota de Edward estaba con ellos, muy elegante, bañado y bien vestido. Miré el reloj que marcaba las tres en punto. Justo a tiempo.

- ¡Bebé! – chifló Emmett con voz de camionero asqueroso una vez que me reuní con ellos. Edward no dejaba de mirarme y eso me ponía de los nervios

- Eres despreciable – dije ruborizada, riendo.

- Y tú, amor, ¿qué opinas de mi trabajo? – dijo la enana tomándome la mano y haciéndome dar una vueltita.

- Estás preciosa, Bells… - Jasper me sonrió sincero.

- Gracias.

- Coincido con Jasper – una voz a mis espaldas me causó un escalofrío.

Miré a Edward con el ceño fruncido… y supe que la batalla continuaba.

"_**Your green eyes are as deep as the seas"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**VOLVÍ! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, CREO QUE RESPONDÍ TODOS. **_

_**ESCRIBÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO EN EL TRASCURSO DEL DÍA DE FORMA IMPROVISADA. TENÍA PENSADO DARLE OTRO GIRO. PERO LA CITA DE A TRES CON GARRET Y EDWARD LA DEJARÉ PARA EL CAPÍTULO DE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA.**_

_**Mi límite para este capítulo será de 50 reviews - es decir de pasar de 32 a 50-, de lo contrario, quizás me tome un poquito más de tiempo para escribir. El capítulo 6 ya está terminado... el siete aún no lo empecé y el octavo está encaminado.**_

_**No prometo mucho romance por el momento... aunque sí situaciones confusas como la que pasó mientras lavaban el coche... ya irán viéndolo ustedes.**_

_**ESPERO QE LES GUSTE Y POR FAVOR, DEJEN UN REVIEW, AUNQUE SEA DICIENDO: "Me gustó" , así no sólo consigo devoluciones, sino también sugerencia y aliento para seguir, cmo me pasó con Your gay Friend... que por cierto, el viernes posiblemente cominece a escribir un nuevo Outtake.**_

_**La canción que Bella y los chicos cantan es : SEX ON FIRE- DE KING OF LEON. UNA DE MIS BANDAS PREFERIDAS.**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo: THREE.**_

_**BESOS, LOS QUIERO!**_

_**Flor.  
**_


	5. Three

**EL PROTEGIDO**

_Por Flor McCarty O'shea_

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Queda prohibida la adaptación o copia de la historia)**

Edward cullen o Ed Masen es un arrogante nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción qe tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella, que jamás lo ha visto ni oído hablar de él ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo Forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado? Al sentirse desplazada, Bella comenzará un plan de venganza que la llevará hasta un punto que ella jamás pensó. Edward, tampoco se quedará atrás... ¿Aprenderán a soportarse, para hacer felices a sus padres?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

**Canción del capítulo: THREE – BRITNEY SPEARS**

- Hola – dije hablando como una tarada, totalmente ruborizada. Garrett estaba precioso. Llevaba una camiseta tipo chomba a rayas verde agua y blanca, un pantalón de Jean gastado y con roturas y unas deportivas blancas. Su pelo rubio, tan peinado como siempre, y sus cejas perfectas le daban a su rostro una expresión angelical. En una mano traía una rosa blanca – mis favoritas, no tenía ni idea como lo supo- y en la otra una tarta envuelta en papel transparente. Se acercó hasta mí flaqueado por mi padre, que no parecía incómodo en lo absoluto. Me besó la mejilla con delicadeza y acarició mi mano izquierda suavemente. Mi rostro habría pasado de rojo a azul en cuestión de segundos, ya que mis amigos carcajeaban a mis costados, sobre todo Alice, a quien noté complacida cuando notó como el rubio me miraba de arriba a abajo.

- Fue fácil encontrar tu casa – sonrió sin soltarme la mano-. El coche patrulla siempre bien estacionado, ¿eh, Charlie? – bromeó con mi padre.

- Por supuesto – sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando al descubierto sus blancos dientes-. ¿Necesitan que los escolte a algún sitio? – comenzó a carcajear.

- Creo que puedo arreglármelas solo – continuaban la charla muy animadamente.

- Pareces un joven muy responsable - ¿es que no se cansaba de meterse en mi vida? ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Ahora quería hacerse de amigos? Ya me veo sentada en un restaurante, sola, viendo como estos dos charlan como si nada sobre cuan genial es Edward, cuan atento y divertido y ¡sociable! ¿por qué no?

- Joder – Garrett miró a Edward estupefacto-. Ed… Ed…- genial.

- Sí, soy Ed Masen – rápidamente se levantó con una sonrisa ladina y le extendió la mano. Mi cita la tomó con euforia.

- Felicidades por tu trabajo, de verdad, he visto tu pel…

- Muchas gracias – seguía sonriendo-. Es bueno saber que a los espectadores les produjo la misma sensación verla que a mí protagonizarla.

- Si te sentiste genial, pues entonces es como dices, porque me ha fascinado.

- Es bueno saberlo.

- Este tipo es lo máximo, ¿lo notaste? – Emmett pegaba brinquitos de alegría como un buen putito.

- Sí que lo es… aunque no entiendo que haces aquí en Forks. ¿No vives en Hollywood o por ahí?

- Vine a vivir tres meses con mi adorada familia Swan, por razones personales – y encima se hacía el exclusivo, ¡idiota!

- Ya veo… ¿y tú que sientes con esta situación, Bells?

- Yo… - su pregunta me tomó desprevenida totalmente. Recordé entonces lo que me había planteado en mi cabeza un rato antes.

- Bella y yo tenemos una excelente relación ahora… o por lo menos ella me cae muy bien - ¿no se aburría de ser tan falso e hipócrita acaso?- No sé que opinará ella de mí.

- La verdad es que no sé que decir… no te conozco Edward.

- No has sido muy amable que digamos tampoco… - sí, quería embarrarme… y yo pensaba en hacerlo quedar bien.

- Por supuesto que no – dije, retándolo-. Creo que también me caes… así como bien.

- Que bueno entonces – sonrió y miró a Garrett-. Es una muchacha increíble, ¿lo notaste?

- Por supuesto…

- Garret – interrumpí su conversación-. ¿Podemos hablar dos minutos… en privado? – pregunté y le hice señas para que me siguiera hasta la cocina. Sin decirme nada, caminó conmigo hasta ella. Podía sentir sus pasos detrás de mí, mientras pensaba qué le diría. No iba a quedar como una loca, así que dejaría de actuar como tal y también dejaría a Estrellita lo mejor parado posible.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –finalmente habló cuando me apoyé sobre la encimera y me voltee para verlo. Su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

- En realidad creo que no es nada malo… no sé.

- Tú sólo dime. Soy todo oídos – esbozó una sonrisa radiante y me dejó perpleja, ¿se podía ser más apuesto? _Oh sí, claro que sí… Edward…_Lo que faltaba, ahora mi mente se había rebelado contra mí también. Simpático.

- Volviendo a lo anterior, NO, definitivamente no habría tipo tan bien parecido como el rubio que me había invitado a salir. Además, él si era buena gente, divertido, humilde y sincero. No se creía el centro del universo y era absolutamente un buen partido para olvidarme del estúpido de Jacob. _Sigue siendo aburrido, Bella, tú no buscas eso… _¿era una broma? ¿Desde cuando me había convertido en mi propia enemiga?

_ - Sí, sí es lo que busco-_

_ - No, no es lo que buscas-_

_ - Sí, sí lo es-_

_ - Que no-_

_ - Que sí-_

_ - ¡NO!-  
_

- ¡Mierda! – grité auto pegándome en la frente y en ese momento recordé donde estaba. Garrett me miraba perplejo, sin entender nada… y no era para menos.

- ¿E- estás bien? – se acercó y posó su mano en mi hombro. Yo volví en mí, y con una sonrisa la acaricié con mi mentón. No quería que el creyera que estaba fumada o algo de eso, y no quería perder esa cita, de verdad que no.

- Sí, lo estoy – reí nerviosa, totalmente avergonzada.

- ¡Guau! Parecía que te estabas peleando contigo misma – carcajeó.

- Mmm… algo así… creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo después de todo – mentí.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que es lo que tú y tu mentecita decidieron? – acercó su boca un poco más a la mía, mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos a mi frente con su dedo índice, logrando que parte de mis sentidos se paralizaran.

- Hemos decidido – dudé sobre lo que iba a decir, y una opción brillante llegó de repente – que ambas queremos pasar una linda tarde contigo – sonreí de forma sincera. No era exactamente lo que quería contarle, pero al menos no estaba mintiendo… no que yo sepa.

- Eres tan dulce, Bells – podía sentir su aliento cada vez más cerca. Tabaco y menta, mi aroma preferido después del de fresas de mi shampoo. Mi padre y mis amigos seguían en la gran sala, pero no me importó. Iba a avanzar yo también, para sellar ese extraño sentimiento que me invadía como se debía, cuando…

- Disculpen – oímos esa voz que parecía tan perfecta, y luego un carraspeo. Nos volteamos a ver y allí estaba en persona la causa de mis problemas y de mi síndrome premenstrual crónico.

- No sé como pude tomarme el atrevimiento de pensar en algún momento que tendría paz en mi propia casa.

- Si, ED, ¿se te ofrece algo? –pregunté de forma amable, pero al notar que Garrett no me miraba, le lancé prácticamente dagas con los ojos.

- Yo… quería saber… si le preguntaste – agachó la cabeza, simulando ser un niño inocente que buscar aprobación. Hijo de puta.

- Ah, ESO – dije a desgana y me dirigí al rubio-. Como ya te contamos, antes Edward se quedará un tiempo con nosotros y como iremos a pasear por el pueblo, quería saber si podía venir con nosotros a recorrer el lugar – rodé los ojos.

- Por supuesto si no es molestia, no me gustaría interrumpir… - creo que en un futuro, al recordar a Edward y sus actuaciones tan bien preparadas, seguiría teniendo síndrome premenstrual crónico… aún con menopausia.

- No, para nada – Garrett carcajeó despreocupado-. Siempre y cuando me cedas algo de tiempo con la señorita a solas – me rodeó la cintura con un brazo, logrando que me ruborizara. El semblante de Don Perfecto cambió en ese instante, ¿había emitido él un gruñido o acaso me estaba volviendo loca?

- ¿Te molesta a ti, _Belli_? – preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Uh?

- Que si tienes algún problema en que vaya.

- No, por supuesto que no – dije entre dientes, con una sonrisa forzada.

- Que bueno – mentiroso y embustero.

- Iré por la cámara y mis cosas – avisó y salió disparado. Como si me importara

- Bueno… - otra vez solos.

- Bueno… - repitió-, creo que el chico rompió el romanticismo, pero está perdonado por talentoso. He visto la película que protagoniza… ¡es - increíble! Al principio… - me puse en modo automático y dirigí mi cabeza a otro lado. Sabía que no podía ser perfecto… era hombre. No lo digo por feminista, ni nada parecido, es más, incluso puedo decir que soy de las personas que creen que las mujeres somos los seres más imperfectos del planeta… y eso es lo que nos hace mejores. Hombres. Básicos. Alaban a quien pega mejor o se lanza de un auto en movimiento una milésima de segundo antes de que éste explote. Pueden hablar por horas de eso, y sobre deportes… aunque todo es relativo si vamos al caso, puesto que nosotras hacemos lo mismo con los chismes y ropa… para terminar mi análisis, llegué a la conclusión de que sólo quería llegar a un punto, más bien una duda existencial con todo esto: ¿CÓMO CARAJO PODÍAN TENERLE TANTO RESPETO A ED MASEN? ¿Quizás lo decía porque yo sí sabía como era? ¿O porque no saber más de lo que él mostraba me intrigaba tanto que e hacía odiarlo?

- ¿Y Bella? ¿Qué opinas?

- ¿Sobre qué? – la pregunta de Garrett me pilló desprevenida.

- Sobre "Enemigos Naturales", tontita – tomó mi nariz entre sus dedos y comenzó a moverla cariñosamente.

- Esto… yo no la he visto – torcí mi boca.

- Entonces podemos ir al cine algún día de estos…

- ¡No! – puso los ojos como platos-. Quiero decir… sí, pero no a ver esa película, realmente no me gustan las de acción.

- Entonces será una comedia.

- De Jim Carrey

- Mi preferido.

- Y el mío – me ruboricé.

- No le diré nada a tu amigo, será algo entre tú y yo - ¡JA! ¡Amigo! Sí claro, el mejor de todos…

- Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir.

- Bien, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos? Espero que no hayas almorzado… aunque es un poco tarde.

- No, no lo he hecho – porque el otro estúpido se encargó de arruinar mi muy jodida vida por un largo rato.

Sin decir más, salimos de la cocina y nos encaminamos hacía el coche, saludando a todos al pasar. Edward venía con esos anteojos provocadores multiorgásmicos, una mochila y una cámara profesional en la mano.

El auto de Garrett era, ¿modesto? Claro, como si pudieras llamar así a un **Audi****S4 Cabriolet****. **Edward ni siquiera se inmutó ante tal belleza. El estúpido debía de tener cinco de esos al menos. Para mí viajar en el copiloto me hacía sentir importante… primero, porque mi camioneta no me permitía disfrutar mientras viajaba, por DOS motivos. Primero, por lo típico: o hacía frío, o la acera estaba peligrosa, o simplemente debía concentrarme en no chocar por mi torpeza… aunque seguía prefiriéndola antes que cualquiera. Mi bebé tenía mucha historia y por eso me sentía orgullosa de ser su dueña… tanto que incluso hasta la trataba como el humano que no era. Y segundo: porque la cara de Edward era un poema al notar que viajaría detrás de nosotros. Me puse mis anteojos y Garrett arrancó.

- Pon algo de música – me dijo en el instante que sus gafas también fueron a parar a su rostro. SEXY.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Tú eres la invitada… simplemente elige. Hay algunos discos de mi hermanita y míos en la guantera.

- Permiso… - dije y abrí la cajuela. Los discos estaban separados en dos filas, no fue difícil distinguir de quién era cada una. Tomé un CD de grande éxitos de The Offspring. Want you bad, quería oír ese tema.

_- If you could only read my mind, You would know that things between us ain't right. I know your arms are open wide, but you're a little on the straight side I can't lie._ – Garrett comenzó a cantar totalmente complacido.

_- Your one vice. Is you're too nice. Come around now can't you see. I want you all tattooed, I want you bad._ – seguí también cantando. La estaba pasando fenomenal con él, inclusive casi me olvidaba quien venía atrás.

_- Complete me, mistreat me. Want you to be bad_ – por supuesto la vida no era justa conmigo. Edward cantó con tal emoción, que hasta tuve que admitir para mis adentros que tenía una voz espectacular. Me iba a portar como una pendeja, pero no podía soportar que me jodiera todo. Apreté Stop y ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

- Quiero ver que más tienes – me excusé. Garrett sólo asintió. Ahora estaba colocando un CD de Foo Fighters-. _Too alarming now to talk about. Take your pictures down and shake it out. Truth or consequence, say it aloud. Use that evidence, race it around_

_- There goes my hero. Watch him as he goes. There goes my hero. He's _ordinary – me cago en la puta, ¿era él acaso un maldito cancionero? Volví a poner Stop. Edward sonreía a través del espejo retrovisor. Sabía que lo estaba desafiando. Garrett parecía perdido, nos miraba a ambos, pero no lograba descifrar nada a simple vista. Así, que decidí cambiar de pilón. Edward era tan machito, que seguramente le gustaba la música de hombres… como a mí.

_- Baby, I'm so into you. You got that somethin', what can I do. Baby, you spin me around, oh. The earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground – _come esa Eddie Superstar.

_- Everytime you look at me my heart is jumpin, it's easy to see. You drive me crazy I just can't sleep i'm so excited, i'm in too deep. Crazy, but it feels alright baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_. – Garrett reía, y yo simplemente quería suicidarme arrojándome por el maldito auto deportivo. Sí, también le gustaba Britney después de todo.

- Okay, me había ganado devuelta, y debía aceptarlo. Dejé el CD reproduciéndose hasta que llegamos a la avenida principal. Garrett aparcó el coche y caminamos un poco mientras Edward tomaba algunas fotos y le preguntaba a mi cita cosas sobre los lugares.

- Bien, tenemos Taco Bell o Kentucky, ¿Qué prefieres? – preguntó el rubio señalando ambos locales, uno con cada dedo. Increíble que no hubiera un Mc Donald's aquí y sí estos restaurantes.

- Nada de comida mexicana para mí… en realidad, NADA mexicano si es posible.

- ¿Por qué? – Garrett me miraba raro. Él amaba Taco Bell, por lo que sabía.

- En realidad, no tengo nada en contra… pero hace dos años, más o menos, estaba comiendo allí con mis padres por mi cumpleaños. Pedimos enchiladas, mi plato en ese momento, preferido. Cuando estaba engulléndome el primer bocado aparecieron unos Mariachis de la nada cantando "Las Mañanitas". Me asusté y me atraganté con la porción y la salsa picante… no sólo pasé vergüenza y tuvieron que llamar a urgencias, sino que medio pueblo estaba ahí – sentí las carcajadas de Edward, que disimuló con tos cuando Garrett volteó. El simplemente me sonrió y me dijo, acariciando mis mejillas:

- Eres tonta – me sacó la lengua y echó a correr- ¡el último que llega a Kentucky paga el postre! – yo también corrí, pero por supuesto, mis torpes pies no me dejaron llegar muy lejos. Cuando entré al local, Garrett ya estaba incluso ordenando. Edward seguía tomando fotografías en la puerta. Ingresó cuando yo llegué a la fila.

Comimos en silencio o por lo menos yo. Ellos tenían de a ratitos pequeñas charlas de hombres, en las que no me quería meter… aunque evidentemente se llevaban bien y eso sí me afectaba. Mucho. Y estaba justo pasando lo que me temía… se agradaban ¿Cómo podía ser que le siguieran el juego? Otra vez preguntándome lo mismo.

Luego de que pagué el postre – habiendo peleado antes con Garrett, que no me lo permitía- volvimos a montarnos en el Audi y sin más, nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la carretera.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer, Edward?

- Sí Garrett, ahora que lo mencionas…quiero conocer la Reserva Quileute – me quedé estática en mi lugar. Esto tenía que ser una broma muy pesada.

- No – dijo el rubio. Él comprendía todo-. Perdón Edward, pero no me parece correcto. No con Bella aquí.

- Por favor – le rogó-. Me han hablado maravillas de ella.

- Sí claro – rodé los ojos. Algo me decía que Charlie había hablado de más-. Sabes Gar, no tengo problema, vayamos a La Push si eso es lo que quiere.

- ¿Segura?

- Claro – mentí. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, pisó el acelerador y nos llevó hasta aquella comunidad indígena. Agarró por un camino ajeno a la casita de Jacob, sólo por si acaso. Él era todo un caballero, cosa que a Edward, en su interior, le jodía y mucho.

Ya estábamos en la playa, First Beach, para ser más precisa. Caminábamos por la arena descalza. Garrett me había tomado la mano, algo que se sintió de verdad muy bien. Esta situación me daba cierta paz, aunque siempre oculto estaba el sentimiento del miedo. Miedo a que Jacob le hiciera algo al chico que me hacía sonreír. A Edward podía matarlo si quisiera, eso no era problema. _Morirías si le hace algo_, ¡YA CALLATE CONSCIENCIA HIJA DE PUTA!

- Bells, ¿quieres sentarte?

- Claro – ambos nos posicionamos de cara al mar y el rubio abrió su mochila.

- Me imagino que trajiste esa tarta que llevabas contigo hoy – dije y la verdad es que eso lucía demasiado bien.

- Por supuesto… mi abuela la hizo… yo se lo pedí. Siempre dice que sus recetas enamoran – me ruboricé increíblemente.

- Muero por probarla...

El estúpido seguía fotografiando el mar como si no sé que fuera, parecía estar enamorado… por lo menos no nos jodería por un rato. Finalmente, cuando vio que mi chico, o como quieran llamarle, comenzó a cortar el pie se acercó a nosotros y pidió una rebanada. ¡Hello! ¡Queríamos privacidad, Dios Santo! Me rehusaba a seguir prestándole atención, así que voltee mi cara hacia el lado contrario… Y LO VI.

Debí suponer que estaría allí. Iba en cuero, como siempre, tirando rocas al mar, que caían demasiado lejos. Su fuerza era increíble, lo sabía. Me quedé estática, y cuando Garrett notó que solté su mano, también volteó. No sabíamos que hacer… y al parecer Edward se dio cuenta, porque salió corriendo en dirección a él.

- Ey, ¡muchacho! – gritó, logrando que mi ex novio volteara y nos viera a los tres. Su ceño se frunció enseguida, y fulminó a mi acompañante con la mirada, pero luego su rostro pasó a sorprendido al notar a Eddie el estúpido-. ¿Me tomarías una foto con mis amigos? – no. El no podía ser capaz de es. Ya estaban los sentimientos de por medio, y no podría excusarse con que no tenía idea… porque estaba segura al cien por cien, que Charlie le había cotado todo… y sino, una parte y el fue muy inteligente para adivinar el resto

- Claro – creo que dijo. No lo pude escuchar claramente. Comenzó a acercarse, estaría a menos de tres metros, pude notar una cicatriz debajo de su labio inferior-. Oye, ¿no eres…?

- Sí, lo soy – DIOS, ¿quién se creí que era, Jesús, Alá?... sería hombre muerto en tanto continuara con semejante farsa que hacía tragar a todos.

- Te pediría un autógrafo, pero no llevo birome ni papel.

- No te preocupes, me encanta este lugar, posiblemente vuelva… tengo tres meses para disfrutar.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita John?

- En realidad soy Ed Masen… John, es sólo mi personaje.

- Como sea – sonrió.

- Me quedaré con mi amiga Bella y su familia por cuestiones personales… - a todos les valía madre tus malditas cuestiones, descerebrado.

- Interesante.

- Ven… te la presentaré.

- Ya la conozco- Se enfrentó con nosotros y me dio una mirada amenazante. Luego se dirigió a su compañero de equipo de baloncesto.

- Pace

- Black

- ¿De verdad no pierdes el tiempo, eh? – otra vez dirigido a mí-. No me sorprende.

- Mira, Jacob, no voy a discutir contigo, tan solo toma la maldita foto y deja a Bella en paz. Yo la invité a salir y creo que eso no debería presentar problema alguno… ya todos sabemos lo que hiciste, así que te conviene callarte.

- Mira, Garrett, -lo imitó-. En tanto sigas defendiéndola…

- YA, VETE – me metí, no quería más disturbios y menos por un estúpido que me rompía el corazón una y otra vez.

- No tendrán sexo hasta que se casen - acotó finalmente. Le entregó la cámara a Edward, que sonreía, y se fue.

- Tú – dije apuntando al enfermo de cabello cobrizo-. ¿Estás contento? – Garrett no comprendía nada.

- ¿Qué hice? – claro, ahora era un pobrecillo.

- ¡Me cansé de simular tolerancia! ¡Te detesto! Eres un maldito niño rico que intentas caerle bien a todo el mundo y ¡ERROR! Sólo eres un montón de mierda.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti señorita perfecta? Desde que llegué a tu casa me declaraste la guerra y…

- ¡Claro, porque tú no! ¿cierto? POR FAVOR.

- Mira

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – Garrett nos cortó.

- Creo que mejor me voy. Lo lamento – miré al chico rubio con arrepentimiento-. Lleva a esta basura a casa, yo llamaré a Alice…

- Llegué contigo, y contigo me voy…

- Por favor… rogué poniéndome de pie-. Mañana hablaremos – le besé la mejilla y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada de la reserva.

- Y en cuanto a ti – voltee a una cierta distancia y le grité. Esta vez te has pasado, ¡VAS A CONOCER A ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!

No sé que ocurrió después porque salí corriendo de ese lugar.

¿En qué momento habíamos empezado a ser un trío? O peor, ¿un cuarteto? No lo sé… tan sólo tenía la certeza de una sola cosa. Edward Cullen era el causante de esto… y lo peor… su actitud esta vez, me había lastimado.

_**If you don't like the company, let's just do it you and me…you and me… or three… OR FOUR. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**VOLVÍ MUCHO ANTES, Y ES QUE ESTABA INSPIRADA.**_

_**VAMOS MAL CON LOS REVIEWS, NO ME GUSTA NADA. HASTA NO CONSEGUIR 60 NO VOY A SUBIR, YA LO DECIDÍ. HASTA FINES DE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA NO VOY A APARECER, A LO SUMO RESPONDERÉ REVIEWS.**_

_**SOLO ME QEDA DECIR... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO. A MÍ ME ENCANTÓ ESCRIBIRLO... AUNQUE EDWARD SE GANA MI ODIO, Y EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ AÚN MÁS FUERTE.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A QUIENES ME LOS MANDAN :D**_

_**SALUDOS, FLOR.**_

_**p.d: SUBÍ LA PORTADA DE ESTA HISTORIA. ESTE ES EL LINK**_

http : / s1176 . photobucket . com / albums / x333 / flormccartyoshea / COVERS % 20FAN % 20FICTION/ ?action = view ¤t; = elprotegido . jpg


	6. You don't know what love is

**EL PROTEGIDO**

_Por Flor McCarthy O'shea_

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Queda prohibida la adaptación o copia de la historia)**

Edward Cullen o Ed Masen es un arrogante nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción que tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella, que jamás lo ha visto ni oído hablar de él ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo Forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado? Al sentirse desplazada, Bella comenzará un plan de venganza que la llevará hasta un punto que ella jamás pensó. Edward, tampoco se quedará atrás... ¿Aprenderán a soportarse, para hacer felices a sus padres?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Canción del capítulo: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS – THE WHITE STRIPES**

Para mi sorpresa, hacía cuatro días que Edward no me jodía la vida. Algo extraño, de verdad. Creo que después del momento doloroso que me hizo pasar con Jacob entendió que había excedido su límite. Y sí, la verdad es que después del domingo, me sentí fatal por un pequeño tiempo, aunque luego me di cuenta que esa relación ya estaba terminada, pues había algo más reprimido en el medio, un sentimiento quizás, que aún no había podido descifrar y que me impedía continuar.

Por otro lado, mi relación con Garrett no había avanzado mucho que digamos… bueno, sí, tal vez un poco. Se había sentado todos los días con nosotros en la cafetería, y el martes y miércoles me había traído hasta casa a la salida del Instituto. Lo invité a pasar pero el se excusó, diciendo que tenía que ir al gimnasio. Algo me decía que en realidad, no quería entrometerse con Edward y con todo lo que estuviese vinculado conmigo, por miedo a salir lastimado de rebote. Además, iríamos juntos a la graduación. Me lo pidió después de nuestro examen de literatura el día anterior y fue imposible negarme,

Los idiotas de mis amigos ahora estaban felices de la vida con mi queridito Ed Masen, al parecer el estúpido les había pintado el estereotipo de amigo ideal, y eso me sacaba de mis casillas. Alice, por otro lado, no podía ni siquiera mirarlo. Creo que hasta podría atreverme a decir que lo odiaba más que yo… con la única diferencia que ella no tenía que aguantarlo bajo el mismo techo.

Luego de volver de la escuela con Emmett, llegué hasta la habitación de Edward para hablar con él, e intentar hacer las paces… definitivamente sería lo mejor para ambos. No podía seguir viviendo en guerra en mi propia casa, era algo simplemente inaudito.

Además, ambos teníamos un carácter bastante especial, y si no fuera porque todos supiéramos que es un estúpido y un engreído que se cree Mahoma (1), incluso hasta podríamos ser amigos. Bueno, no sé si amigos exactamente… pero si tener una buena relación…_ "o unas buenas relaciones, coger como conejos, revolcados…" _Un momento… ¿mi subconsciente estaba diciendo eso? Mierda, mierda, mierda, esto no me pintaba bien en absoluto, aunque había que admitir que el pendejo estaba como quería y pelear con el me hacía sentir poderosa en cierta forma… ¿pero de ahí a desearlo? ¡Imposible! _"eso es amor"…_ otra vez esa voz en mi cabeza… DIOS. Me chasqueé la frente y me dispuse a golpear la puerta, pero su risa me interrumpió justo en ese instante.

- No Vladimir, tengo algo importante que contarte – dijo Edward. Mejor volvería en otro momento. Estaba alejándome por el pasillo cuando… - me enamoré – dijo, y me paré en seco. Mi rostro debía de estar blanco como el papel. Tal vez… una husmeadita no le molestaría después de todo.

- Te lo juro Vlad, es la nena más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida – WHAT? Las manos comenzaron a temblarme. Me miré en el espejo del pasillo por unos segundos y supuse que tal vez el tipo estuviera fumando hierba y posiblemente, alucinando.

- Verla todos los días me vuelve loco – OK, sólo a mí me veía todos los días… salvo que tuviese una fan escondida o Rosalie se colara por su ventana… no, no engañaría a Emmett.

- Deberías escuchar como gruñe – volvió a reír – y deberías ver su color rojo… OH, Dios, ¡es tan encantadora! – Aguarden… ¿le agradaba mi sonrojo? ¿Y mis gritos histéricos?

- Por supuesto que es perfecta. Será la mejor de mi colección, un poco antigua… pero todo en ella vale la pena. – Sí, de tu colección… claro Cullen, en tus sueños. Y NO SOY ANTIGUA, SOY CLÁSICA.

- ¿Que cómo lo sé? Supe que era la indicada desde la primera vez que la vi… aunque es EVIDENTE que tiene dueño - ¿qué? Yo no tenía dueño. Por Dios, si dejaras de ser un arrogante hijo de puta sería toda tuya… JURO QUE YO NO PENSÉ ESO.

- ¡Me importa un cuerno que esa camioneta sea de la hija de Charlie! Me la llevaré a California para mi garaje aunque sea lo último que haga.

Bien, esto era el tope. El muy hijo de puta había tocado fondo. No sólo me había hecho ilusionar – ignoremos esa parte- , sino que ahora también quería llevarse a MI bebé. Entré como una fiera abriendo su puerta de par en par y asustándolo con mi impulso.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijiste? – Grité y furiosa, empujándolo.

- Ey, ey… Vlad, te marco luego, la loca me está acechando – comenzó a reír despreocupadamente.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – volví a empujarlo – que te quede claro que ni muerta me vas a sacar mi Chevy… tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, ¿oíste? – lo apunté con mi dedo índice. No quería ni imaginar el color de mi rostro en ese instante.

- Vamos Bella, ese trasto ya pronto va a pasar a mejor vida. Si me lo llevo conmigo, no sólo lo arreglaré, sino que quedará perfecto… y puedo pagarte muy bien.

- No me interesa tu dinero… no sabes la historia que tiene esa camioneta para mi – recordé a Jacob y me estremecí.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

- Que bueno que podamos llegar a entendernos… - suspiré aliviada.

- Dijiste que sobre tu cadáver. O sea… que debería matarte… sin problema – carcajeó y fue acercándose a mí.

- Aléjate… ¡ahora! – grité retrocediendo. Sabía que estaba bromeando, pero me enervaba de todas formas. Un paso más, y me tambaleé con el borde de la cama detrás de mí. Instintivamente tomé fuerte de la camisa a Edward para no tropezar, pero no sólo que aquello no dio resultado… sino que el estúpido cayó encima mío dejando su boca a centímetros de la mía. No… por favor, no.

- Bájate, ¡es una orden! Esto no es gracioso Ed Masen o como mierda te llames - Grité completamente azul de la vergüenza, agitándome de un lado a otro. El muy basura ni siquiera se movía, sólo sonreía.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó finalmente enarcando una ceja - ¿te pongo nerviosa, Belli? – abrió las piernas y se acercó más, rozando su entrepierna con mi cuerpo.

- ¿Puedes parar?

- ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que te gusto? ¿Que te hago suspirar? – jamás admitiría una cosa así, JAMÁS.

- No digas estupideces…

- Vamos Isabella… -El calor empezaba a consumirme, pero al parecer Dios oyó mis plegarias. La respuesta vino mágicamente a mí en un santiamén. Mi rodilla fue directamente a parar a sus bolas. Y allí se encontraba Edward, en el piso agarrándose su "instrumento" y maldiciendo como un niño.

- No, no me pones nerviosa, ni me gustas, ni me haces suspirar… simplemente tu presencia me enferma, y además… me gustan morenos, estás bastante paliducho para venir de California – me levanté, acomodé mi ropa y me retiré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin siquiera darle tiempo a enfrentarme, aunque una vez fuera, me volteé y finalmente, dije.

- ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme Isabella! - Sin más, bajé las escaleras. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir unos segundos antes. ¿Acaso él iba a besarme?, por Dios, el era un maldito niño rico de Hollywood, por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo. Era casi increíble que ya hubiese pasado por esa situación incómoda dos veces. Además, eso no sería posible de ninguna forma. Por más extraño que resultase, me hubiese gustado que lo haga. Sí, estaba enferma y loca. Yo lo odiaba… con toda mi alma. O tal vez no tanto.

Decidí dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado porque sí, mi buen humor había vuelto, vaya que sí, patear el amiguito de un actor de Hollywood no ocurría a menudo y eso significaba una sola cosa: festejo. ¿Y qué hacía yo para festejar habitualmente, y más ahora que le había ganado al puto súper famoso de Edward Cullen, imitación barata de Robert Pattinson? Me preparaba unos Milkshakes de frutilla y los tomaba sentada en el sillón, mirando una buena película. Así que eso hice. Una vez que preparé mi bebida me dirigí a la sala y busqué una película en la caja. 500 días con Summer, parecía una buena opción. Me relajé en el sofá y comencé a mirar la película. Al observar a los protagonistas pelearse, me imaginé instantáneamente a mí y a Edward sacándonos los ojos como si fuera una batalla campal, o algo por el estilo. Reí por aquello, de verdad me encantaba pelearlo. Sin embargo, decidí no pensar más en ello, la peli de todas formas me estaba divirtiendo.

Más o menos diez minutos más tarde, escuché como un coche aparcaba cerca de mi casa, pero no le di importancia. Serían los vecinos, probablemente, o por lo menos eso pensaba yo, así que ni siquiera me dediqué a mirar por la ventana como solía hacer… a no ser que fuera el loco de Edward robándose mi camioneta. Escuché pasos arriba, y supe automáticamente que no estaba tan desquiciado como pensé, estaría posiblemente planeando su venganza, algo que increíblemente no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Buscaría algo mejor como lo de recién, y volvería a triunfar… que estúpida fui al intentar pacificar las cosas.

Cinco minutos después, comencé a escuchar una especie de serenata, proveniente del mismo lugar, y algo me dijo, no sé si instinto o que, que la cosa no andaba bien, o que algo sorpresivo estaba a punto de suceder.

Salí al Hall y creo que si los ojos pudiesen salirse de las cuencas como en los dibujitos animados, definitivamente los míos lo hubiesen hecho, al tener tal escena en mi patio delantero, a la vista de todo el barrio.

Delante de mí, se encontraban interpretando unos viejos cantantes, algo regordetes, con cara de felicidad. Todos estaban vestidos de mariachis y cada uno tocaba un instrumento diferente. De la nada, y sorpresivamente, salió mi ex novio de detrás de ellos. Llevaba un gorro más grande que el del resto bordado con hilos rojos y dorados, a juego con su chaqueta y pantalones apretados, un bigote claramente maquillado – que lo hacía lucir como el tonto, e inmaduro adicto al sexo que era-, y un ramo de flores en su mano izquierda.

_Ay, Bellita mía_

_Dueña de mi corazón,_

_Tu rubor y tus ojitos,_

_Me hacen perder la razón_

_Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay_

_Di, que sí, Bella_

_Di que sí_

_Di que pronto estarás junto a mí_

– cantaban los hombres en el fondo. Ay, no_._

Comenzó a cantar Jacob otra vez lo mismo, arrodillándose y mirando seriamente mientras me tomaba la mano y tuve que taparme los oídos cuando sus chillidos y sus ay, ay, ay, ay, ay se hicieron más audibles. ¿Estaba pasando esto realmente? No sabía si reírme, o llorar de pura lástima.

Lo corté 10 segundos después dirigiéndome hasta él, intentando contener la risa.

- Paren, paren ya, gracias. Pueden irse – los hombres asintieron y se marcharon de nuevo al coche.

_- Gracias muchachos_ – dijo Jacob en español.

_- No hay de qué_ – respondieron a coro los mariachis y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron por el horizonte.

- Bella, _chamaquita mía_ – dijo Jacob con acento mexicano acercándose a mí aún más. Por algún extraño motivo, o tal vez porque parecía un estúpido simulando ser algo que no era, no sentí nada por semejante "demostración de afecto". Este no era el Jacob que yo había amado… e incluso me preguntaba por qué demonios lo había amado así durante tanto tiempo, ¿había sido realmente enamoramiento? Algo en mi estaba cambiando, tal como lo predije la semana anterior. Algo que aún no podía preveer.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – reí- ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto, Black?

- ¿No…no te gustó? – preguntó confundido, sacándose el gorro con una mano.

- No es eso… - mentí y largué un largo suspiro. Era hora de dejar el enojo de lado y enfrentar las cosas con altura y madurez, algo que a diferencia de mi ex pareja, yo sí tenía - Simplemente… no lo sé, no está bien.

- Bella, yo te amo. Soy un idiota, me porto como tal, pero te amo. Estaré dispuesto a esperarte todo lo que tú quieras, - ya salía con el tema clave de nuestra ruptura - pero por favor, dame otra oportunidad… Lo que hice con Claire fue imperdonable… créeme que Embry me dio mi merecido… lo habrás notado – señaló los puntos de su labio inferior.

- Jacob… yo…

- Tú… - me miró a la expectante.

- Yo ya no te amo. Aceptaré tus disculpas, porque nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria y por todo lo que tuvimos… pero no me pidas más que eso. Ambos sabemos que no estamos destinados… lo nuestro hubiese sido diferente de ser así. Tú no hubieses hecho lo que hiciste, yo te podría haber perdonado fácilmente, o incluso haberme entregado a ti, como cualquiera haría después de tanto tiempo juntos, sin embargo yo nunca me sentí lista… ni siquiera lo tuve en mente. Lo nuestro se tornó tan natural… Era más fácil que incluso respirar… y jamás a ninguno de los dos nos gustó lo fácil. Siempre lo consideramos increíblemente aburrido, desde que empezamos primaria a los seis años. Tú sabes eso también, al igual que yo.

- No eres tú, soy yo, ¿cierto? – rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

- No… sujeté su cara en mis manos, obligándolo a que me mire, esta vez, por más extraño que resultara, mis defensas no bajaron al notar su mirada tan cerca.

- Somos los dos, o ninguno, no lo sé – Edward, gritaba mi cabeza. Me auto golpee y Jake me miro de forma extraña, pero ignoró la situación.

- ¿Es por Garrett, cierto? - preguntó frustrado.

- Garrett me gusta, no voy a negártelo, pero no. Yo estoy empezando una nueva etapa en mi vida, sola, y sin necesidad de explicarle nada a nadie. Salgo con Garrett, pero por el momento somos sólo amigos, me peleo con Edward, y eso me fascina. Pero nada más.

- Estás tan diferente… siento que no te conozco – me miró lleno de tristeza.

- Jacob, te lo repito, hemos cambiado, los dos. Agradezco sin embargo el gesto… Sólo espero que no hayas gastado mucho en esto. Créeme que me sentiría fatal.

- No importa eso, fue tu amigo el que pagó por todo lo que viste. Me dijo que te encantaría. Parece que se equivocó.

- ¿Emmett te hizo todo esto? – lo miré confundida. Hasta donde yo sabía Emmett lo quería a Jacob muerto en un container, o en su defecto, cortado en pedacitos y empaquetado en una bolsa de residuos, dentro de una caja de FedEx con destino a China

- Bells, ambos sabemos que Emmett me odia con todo su ser. Yo me refiero al otro, al medio rubión.

- ¿Jasper? – otra persona que tenía a mi ex novio casi encabezando su lista negra. Además, habían sido amigos previamente, los conocía lo suficiente como para llamarlos por su nombre. Esto me olía muy mal.

- No, el Estrellita… el de la película de acción esa que está genial… Ed Masen, ya sabes, ese tipo es la bomba. – comenzó a halagarlo, como si él lo hubiese querido ayudar. Otro idiota que había caído en sus garras.

- ¿EDWARD? – pregunté gritando. Claro, era demasiado sospechosa toda esta situación. El muy basura lo había preparado todo.

- Sí Bells, Edward, ¿que tiene? ¿No es él tu amigo acaso?

- ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que NO! ¿No te das cuenta que lo hizo a propósito?

- Yo…

- ¡DIOS!

Me voltee hecha una fiera y volví a la casa. Justo en ese momento, la escena de la pareja principal de la película peleándose, nuevamente, se reproducía en el DVD. En la mesa yacía mi Milkshake casi lleno. Lo sujeté con fuerza y subí las escaleras.

Ni siquiera golpee la puerta, entré rápido y encontré a Edward secándose el pelo con una toalla. Al parecer, acababa de bañarse. Frunció el ceño al verme.

- ¿Disfrutaste los Mariachis? – explotó en carcajadas.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – las lágrimas empezaron a salir por mi rostro.

- No voy a responderte eso hasta que empieces a ser educada…

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Primero, escuchas conversaciones ajenas, luego intentas dejarme estéril y ahora entras sin golpear, por segunda vez, ¿no te parece que cumpliste tu cuota por…? – no lo dejé terminar y sin siquiera pensarlo, le vacié el batido cremoso en su cabeza. Todo su cabello y rostro quedaron embadurnados con la mezcla de fresa y si ni hubiese estado tan triste, incluso le hubiese sacado la lengua y empezado a cantar ñaña ñaña, como una cría de ocho años.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Creo que acabo de llenarte de batido de fresa, -puse un dedo en mi mentón, expresando duda.- ¡Sí, eso hice! – dije comenzando a sonreír.

- Vas a limpiarme AHORA, aunque sea con tu lengua…

- Lo siento… - no me gustan los dulces de Fresa rellenos con PIEDRA – lo miré furiosa y salí de su cuarto. A mitad de la escalera, me tomó posesivamente del brazo lastimándome.

- ¡Eres una maldita niñata! ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? – su rostro empezó a enrojecerse.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para decirle a mi ex novio que venga vestido de mariachi a cantarme a la puerta de mi casa? – moví mi brazo con furia y logré soltarme.

- ¿Vas a decirme que no te gustó tenerlo ahí a tus pies en busca de perdón?

- No, ¡por supuesto que no me gustó Edward!

- Vamos Isabella, el otro día en la playa pude notar que querías cogértelo todo…

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Eso sería lo último que querría hacer con Jacob!

- ¿Vas a decirme que nunca te acostaste con él? ¿Qué nunca se la chupaste?

- Sí, porque JAMÁS lo hice…

- Entonces qué, ¿lo dejaste porque la tenía muy pequeña o qué? – rió con falsas carcajadas.

- ¡LO DEJÉ PORQUE ME ENGAÑÓ ACOSTÁNDOSE CON UNA NENA DE 15 AÑOS! – Ahí rompí a llorar como un bebé, pero por supuesto, tenía que seguir hablando - ¡Y TAMBIÉN INTENTÓ APROVECHARSE DE MÍ ESTANDO EBRIO! ¿Estás contento acaso? – el rostro de Edward se transformó. Noté arrepentimiento… luego recordé que era un actor, así que podía meterse sus miraditas por el culo.

- Lo…lo siento Bella.

- No, no lo sientes… ni siquiera tienes conciencia de lo que haces, porque NO SABES LO QUE ES EL AMOR. Actúas como un pendejo inmaduro. Juro que TE ODIO Edward, has cruzado el límite – dije sin rodeos. Otra vez esa mirada soberbia apareció en su carita de modelo.

- Sabes… si no fuera por Charlie… - gruño entre dientes.

- ¿Si no fuera por mí, qué? – mi padre apareció reclinado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándonos con una cara que dejaba en claro que estaba rabioso. Nuestros rostros parecían los de una momia, o por lo menos el de Edward.

- Esto… nada Charlie… Bella y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión… todo está diez puntos – esa falsa sonrisa, DE NUEVO.

- ¡Que te aprecie mucho no significa que puedas tomarme el pelo Edward! – gritó mi padre dejando a mi amiguito estupefacto.

- Papá…

- Tú tampoco te atrevas a hablar… ¡mira como lo dejaste!

- Le pagó a Jacob para que venga a cantarme una serenata, ¡está completamente INSANO! ¿Qué pretendías, que le agradeciera el gesto?

- Voy a hablar con Billy al respecto… no sabía por donde venía la mano Bella, ¡deberías habérmelo dicho! Ese pendejo…

- ¿Escuchaste todo? – Edward preguntó. Por supuesto que lo había hecho… idiota.

- ¿Y a ti que te parece imbécil? – dije limpiándome las lágrimas con el borde de mi buzo.

- ¡Isabella Swan!

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir pensando que soy la única jodida chiquilina en esta casa? ¿NO OÍSTE ACASO TODO? Deberías replantearte tus normas para vivir bajo este mismo techo, porque si yo con 18 años merezco un castigo… ¿él con 21, qué? Me hace la vida imposible… yo no soy ninguna santa por supuesto, ¿pero que hay de este estúpido que delante de ti se hace el tierno y el buena gente y luego se dedica pura y exclusivamente a joderme la vida?

- Tienes razón… - el alivio corrió por mis venas.

- Charlie… - Edward tembló al notar que Charlie aún no se había sacado la pistola del cinturón.

- Nada de Charlie, Edward… sé que no quieres que tus padres se enteren de esto cuando te envíe devuelta… y se enojarán conmigo si te hago tomar un avión en este mismo instante… así que negociaremos tu castigo…

- Charlie por favor, soy un tipo mayor.

- ¿Mayor? A mí me pareces un pendejo – crucé los brazos y comencé a reír.

- Yo que tú no me entusiasmaría mucho, jovencita, porque el castigo también te involucra.

- Por lo menos me hospedo en una casa democrática…

- TÚ TE CALLAS…

- ¡Ya paren los dos! – Gritó Charlie de tal forma que nos dejó a ambos en shock – Tú, no podrás elegir pareja para el baile…- dijo señalándome. Edward empezó a reír.

- Y tú vas a acompañarla.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritamos al unísono.

UNA DE LAS PEORES COSAS DE CHARLIE… ES QUE CUANDO REALMENTE ESTABA FURIOSO. NO DABA EL BRAZO A TORCER.

**_You don't know what love is, You just do as you're told. Just as a child of ten might act, but you're far too old_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_VOY A DEDICARLE ESTE CAPÍTULO A MI AMIGA SOFI, QUE ESTÁ ACÁ CONMIGO Y LEYÓ LA HISTORIA (TAMBIÉN ME DEJO UN PAR DE REVIEW)_**

**_Te amo linda, gracias por todo _**

**_En cuanto al capítulo, espero que les guste... seguramente actualice el próximo fin de semana, espero llegar a 75 revies por lo menos._**

**_Saludos! Y gracias por los reviews a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responderles, porque no tienen cuenta._**

**_FLOR.  
_**


	7. Forgive Me

**EL PROTEGIDO**

_Por Flor McCarthy O'shea_

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Queda prohibida la adaptación o copia de la historia)**

Edward cullen o Ed Masen es un arrogante nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción qe tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella, que jamás lo ha visto ni oído hablar de él ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo Forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado? Al sentirse desplazada, Bella comenzará un plan de venganza que la llevará hasta un punto que ella jamás pensó. Edward, tampoco se quedará atrás... ¿Aprenderán a soportarse, para hacer felices a sus padres?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

**Canción del capítulo: FORGIVE ME - EVANESCENCE  
**

- _¿QUÉ?_

- Lo que oyeron. Se han estado comportando como dos chiquillos durante estos días, ¡no hace ni una semana que llegaste Edward! ¡No pueden odiarse de esta manera!

- Yo creo que sí podemos – acoté

- Estoy con ella en eso…

- ¡Parece que comenzamos a ponernos de acuerdo! ¿No es eso grandioso, EDWARD? – simulé una ilusión que era claramente falsa.

- Eres detestable…

- No tanto como tú, Eduardo.

- ¡Ya basta! Si había alguna especie de negociación posible con ustedes dos, ¡créanme que ya lo he olvidado!

- Pero…

- Sin peros muchachito: mi casa, mis reglas.

- ¿Ves lo que hiciste, Isabella? – gruñó Edward

- ¿Que yo hice? ¿Que yo hice? ¡Tú me mandaste unos mariachis y al idiota de mi EX!

- ¡Y tú me pegaste en las bolas! ¿Crees que eso…

- ¿USTEDES DOS ESTÁN TOMÁNDOME EL PELO? – bien, la voz de Charlie ya empezaba a asustar, de verdad-. Se van ambos a su habitación, ¡ahora!

- Pero… - dijimos al unísono.

- ¡Pero nada! Salgan de mi vista – ambos corrimos escaleras arriba. Sentí un portazo a mis espaldas. Ni siquiera me volví a ver. Mi puerta hizo el mismo ruido cinco segundos después.

No pude dormir en toda la noche. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, y menos que Charlie hubiera castigado a Edward, aunque eso era bueno… pero que me acompañe a la graduación… sería definitivamente la muerte. Sería el puto centro de atención y encima tendría que cuidarlo – sí, evidentemente mi castigo previo seguía vigente.

Por otro lado, no sabía que mierda iba a decirle a Garrett, pero lo entendería. Sólo deseaba que no llevara a Jessica, su ex… o me jodería por idiota y pendeja.

Seguía pensando de todas formas que yo llevaba razón, y ya encontraría el momento de devolverle todo al estúpido de mierda.

Después de varias horas, me dejé llevar por Morfeo, para enfrentar el último día de escuela.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Así que eso es lo que ocurrió básicamente – estaba en la cafetería con Alice, que aún me miraba con la mandíbula desencajada.

- Es un hijo de…

- Lo sé – suspiré-. Pero no me sirve de nada seguir envenenándome. Ayer pensé mucho antes de irme a dormir y me di cuenta que el estúpido me ganó porque yo le seguí el juego. Créeme que aprendí la lección ahora.

- Bueno, por lo menos vendrás a la graduación con un famoso… eso es cool.

- Sí claro… me importa mucho.

- No puedes mentirme a mí, nena. Sé que una parte de ti esta emocionada porque Ed te traiga, aunque sea la mierda personificada.

- Alice… - sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Si no estuviese tan embroncada y no tuviera una cita para el baile, posiblemente estaría sola en mi cuarto saltando en una pata.

- Bella… - me imitó.

- Bien, de acuerdo – dije resignada-. Puede que una MÍNIMA PARTE de mí esté… ¿alegre? , no lo sé.

- ¿Sabes que significa eso? – rió pícaramente. Sí, sí sabía. Puta madre.

- No, no por favor… ¿ni siquiera mi vestido puedo elegir? Había uno lindo color morado en tu clóset…

- ¡NO! ¿Estás ebria acaso? Ninguna amiga de Alice Brandon se pone vestidos ya usados, ¿entiendes?

- Bien

- Eso lo dejaremos para mañana. Ahora, yo diría que cuando Jasper salga de Historia, que no sé por qué putas sigue allí metido, podríamos irnos de aquí. No sé ni siquiera a que mierda vinimos.

- ¿Espíritu escolar? ¿Let's go Spartans? – bromeé

- Realmente extrañaré este lugar – miró a su alrededor con cierta melancolía.

- Yo también – suspiré-, pero bueno, podríamos aprovecharlo mañana- cierto, había olvidado mencionar que la muy jodida fiesta se había pasado para el día siguiente.

- Algo me dice que no estarás mucho en el gimnasio…

- ¿Qué insinúas enana?

- Nada, ya lo verás. Voy a buscar a Jazzy. Te veo en 10 minutos en el aparcamiento, ¡chaíto! – saltó de su silla y salió brincando feliz por la cafetería. Realmente extrañaría a mi hermanita cuando estudiara en Nueva York…

Yo también me dirigí hacia la puerta, aunque a paso normal. Tenía un rato para reflexionar y se me ocurrió algo que solía hacer mucho cuando salía con Jacob.

Caminé sin rumbo por los pasillos, que ahora parecían más cortos que nunca. Extrañaría todo eso… el laboratorio; la biblioteca, un templo para mí; el rincón de arte; la sala de música… No pude seguir pensando porque en un segundo alguien me arrastró dentro del cuarto que mencioné último y cerró la puerta con pestrillo. Conocía esos hermosos ojos. Sin siquiera darme tiempo para respirar, posó sus labios en los míos, aunque sin urgencia. Garrett era realmente un buen besador, aunque mi mente no lo procesaba del todo, ya que otra persona venía a mi cabeza segundo a segundo.

Juro que intentaba sacarlo de mi sistema – o iba a terminar golpeando al indefenso chico delante mío – pero no podía. Y por el contrario, solo quería besarlo más. ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? ¿Uniéndome al enemigo? Jamás había hecho tal cosa, como que me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan.

Unos segundos después Ed…Garrett y yo nos separamos, faltos de aire. Él reposó su frente en la mía y me acarició las mejillas.

- Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por esto. Sólo espero que no lo tomes como un atrevimiento de mi parte o algo por el estilo.

- Claro que no, me gustó – sonreí y en eso sí había sido honesta. En los pocos momentos que pensé en Garrett me di cuenta que él era dulce y lindo y que me importaba. En los pocos momentos… bien, tal vez no estaba siendo tan honesta como esperaba.

- Que bueno, porque quiero repetirlo varias veces antes de traerte al baile mañana – mierda, lo había olvidado completamente.

- Yo… Garret, hay algo que debo decirte

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

- De hecho, sí. No podré ir al baile contigo.

- ¿Qué? – de golpe, parecía irritado-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Esto pasó ayer por la tarde. El tarado de Edward contrató unos Mariachis y Jacob apareció cantando en la puerta de mi casa. Me cabree y corrí hasta su cuarto, le llené la cara y el pelo de batido de fresa. Salí corriendo, me tomó del brazo en la escalera, nos dijimos de todo y Charlie nos escuchó. Ahora como castigo tenemos que venir juntos a la graduación. Lindo recuerdo de fin de curso - rodé los ojos.

- Pero ustedes son…

- Mayores, lo sé, pero mi padre dice que nos comportamos como dos pendejos y no está tan errado, a mi pesar.

- No sé que tiene Edward contigo, sinceramente… te mira de forma rara, parece que quisiera comerte.

- No me sorprende…

- No lo digo en el mal sentido Bells, tal vez tú no le prestas mucha atención – no, para nada (nótese el sarcasmo)-, pero sus acciones dicen más que sus palabras, sólo a veces – me sorprendió aquello. ¿Eran todos esos malos tratos por parte de Edward una simple fachada?

- No me interesa de todas formas –mentí.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – de repente explotó en risas.

- ¿No puedes creer qué?

- Lo que ocurrió – continuaba riendo.

- No es gracioso…

- Sí, sí lo es. ¡De sólo imaginarme a Edward bañado en batido y a ti insultándolo me da algo.

- En realidad no fue una pelea graciosa. Sacó a colación el tema de Jacob y le grité todo lo que me hizo en la cara.

- Lo lamento – su semblante cambió y me acarició el brazo, mientras me daba un corto beso-. Te veré allí de todas formas, y no te dejaré en paz.

- Te creeré cuando lo hagas, además de que espero que al llegar allí te transformes en mi cita y nos tomemos la foto juntos… pero mientras tanto, ¿quieres venir conmigo, Alice y Jasper a pasear?

- ¿Es una cita?

- Probablemente

- Entonces, acepto. Aunque… con una condición.

- ¿Cuál es la condición seños Pace?

- Yo pagaré esta vez el postre

- Bien – dije resignada.

- Dos frapuccinos.

- ¿De fresa?

- Lo que tú quieras – sonreí y esta vez fui yo quien lo besé. El era un compañero genial, y comenzaba a quererlo. Lo tomé fuerte del brazo y lo arrastré hasta el coche de Alice que me miró sonriente al notar a mi acompañante.

Surgió primero la idea de ir a la playa, pero me negué rotundamente. Finalmente optamos por sentarnos en una cafetería a charlar. Hablamos de cosas triviales y fue entonces cuando descubrí que Garrett se iría dos meses a Texas de vacaciones. Iba a extrañarlo. Partiría en tres días y no me lo había querido decir porque no había sido seguro, hasta que su madre lo llamó mientras estábamos los cuatro juntos. Yo no me iría de vacaciones, y al recordar por qué, quise matar a alguien.

La pasé muy bien con los chicos, y esperaba que la cosa fuera así cuando llegara el sábado. Inesperadamente, un mensaje de texto llegó a mi teléfono celular.

**_Edward's POV_**

Luego de pasar una noche de mierda, me desperté temprano en la mañana como si no hubiese dormido en cinco días.

Bella era una pendeja, lo sabía… ¿pero por qué yo estaba siendo tan hijo de puta? Porque eso era yo: un reverendo hijo de puta. Aquí, y en la vida, porque mi actitud era exactamente la misma que en California, sólo que allí todos me querían. Lo peor de todo, es que hasta hacía menos de 12 horas, creí que lo que hacía era correcto y vengarme de Bella sería algo divertido… pero lo que ocurrió con el perro – que ahora, sin saber por qué, lo odiaba- me hizo sentirme la persona más basura del año.

Él le había roto el corazón… y yo había abierto la herida. Una herida que no conocía porque nunca había experimentado. Hasta ese momento, cuando vi a Bella desmoronarme ante mi. Literalmente me había partido en dos. Y yo para rematarlo, seguí portándome como una mierda.

¿Cómo iba a agradarle en algún momento si yo me había vuelto su pesadilla personal? Tenía que remediar todo si quería por primera vez, ser una buena persona. Ser Edward Cullen, volver a mi antiguo yo. ¿Por qué carajo lo abandoné? ¿Por qué no me comporté como alguien bueno, con gente que me estaba recibiendo en su casa sin pedir nada a cambio? Ahora también había decepcionado a Charlie. Y no quería ni imaginarme lo mal que estaría Renée al enterarse. Ella me recordaba tanto a Bella… sus ojos deprimidos… DIOS.

Juro que ya no me importaba un carajo ni el batido de fresa que tuve que sacarme con una toalla porque mi orgullo no me dejaba salir de mi cuarto, no me importaba que me haya hecho lavar el auto, no me importaba que me haya pegado en los huevos por querer su camioneta. No me importaba más nada que arreglar lo que había hecho. Este pueblo tenía poderes mágicos… o algo así. Y recordé las palabras de mi madre apenas una semana antes.

_"Estarás seguro con Charlie, No te imaginas lo bello que es vivir en Forks... allí me enamoré de tu madre. ¿Quién te dice? Tal vez allí consigas el amor verdadero y te alejes de esa relación tan comercializada y mediática que tienes con Antonia Denali."_

Todo en mí tembló en ese momento. ¿Podría… No, eso sería una locura. Ella me odiaba y no era buena… conmigo. Porque con el resto si era dulce y tímida. A Garrett lo trataba bien – otro tipo al que no soportaba y no sabía por qué- así como a sus amigos, y a su padre, en especial. Bien, el corazón le había gano a mi puta cabeza inflada de fama: YO era el culpable.

Sin pensarlo, bajé corriendo las escaleras. Renée estaba en el jardín de niños, por el acto de fin de ciclo escolar. Charlie trabajaba y creo que le tocaba guardia. Corrí hasta el teléfono y busqué la agenda – la misma que había usado para llamar a Jacob Black-, y efectivamente ahí estaba el celular de Bella, sólo que ahora lo usaría para una buena causa. Le escribí esperando solucionar todo.

**"Lo lamento de verdad. Espero que podamos tener una conversación para arreglar las cosas. ¡Prepárate para mañana! Saludos, Ed."**

Las manos me temblaban después de aquello. Sólo quedaba esperar. Y si tenía que volver a ser Edward Cullen para que ella me perdonara, lo haría.

**_Bella's POV_**

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Esto probablemente debía de ser alguna de sus bromitas pesadas. Intenté sacarlo de mi sistema, pero al volver a levantar la cabeza, todos me miraban asustados.

- ¿Estás bien? – Garrett me acarició el brazo.

- Por supuesto – sonreí falsamente. Gracias a Dios ya nos estábamos yendo del lugar.

Dejamos a Jasper a la pasada y acompañamos a Garrett al instituto para que recogiera su auto. Por supuesto, mi camioneta no estaba. Alice se había encargado de llevarme también ese día.

Ni bien nos quedamos solas, saqué mi móvil del bolsillo.

- Mira esto – le dije a Alice cuando paramos en la gasolinera de camino a su casa. Sus ojos de repente parecían huevos fritos.

- ¡NO TE PASES!

- Posiblemente es una de sus bromitas…

- No lo creo…

- Pues yo sí, y no quiero verlo.

- Bella… no voy a discutir contigo. Si quieres quédate hoy en casa. Iremos a la disco, tu padre está de guardia y no va a saberlo.

- Bien, llamaré a mamá desde tu casa, aunque tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas antes de ir para la disco.

- Te esperaremos con los chicos afuera. O podemos acompañarte si crees que…

- No, ya estaré bien para esa hora.

- De acuerdo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había pasado el resto del día con mi mejor amiga. Arreglamos la salida para la noche y mi madre me autorizó a ir. Sólo pasaría a buscar dinero y me iría de nuevo. Mi amiga me había tratado otra vez como a una Barbie tamaño real.

Al llegar al pórtico vi una pequeña nota en la puerta de mi madre que me pedía que la esperara cinco minutos, pues había ido hasta el almacén.

Abrí la cerradura con cuidado de que Estrellita no me oyera.

- ¡Bella! ¿Eres tú? – acababa de llegar después de un día AGOTADOR y ya tenía que aguantarlo. Su voz provenía de escaleras arriba. Subí pataleando y haciendo equilibrio con mis tacones para no irme a la mierda.

- ¿Necesitabas algo? - lo miré de mala gana una vez que llegué a su puerta. El hijo de puta estaba muy cómodo acostado boca arriba en su cama.

- ¿Me traes un vaso de gaseosa?

- ¿Después de todo lo que pasó ayer me pides un vaso de gaseosa?

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de llevarnos bien. Sé que estuve mal con lo que hice...

- ¿Y así es tu manera de hacer las pases? Muy inteligente. Gracias a Dios Charlie está de guardia esta noche y puedo salir en paz, porque juro que sino estaría dejándote sin descendencia en este instante.

- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

- Sí.

- Lo lamento, en serio. No creí que todo eso era la causa de su pelea. – Su rostro destilaba sinceridad, pero no quería creerle- ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? - rodé los ojos y sin decir nada bajé y serví un puto vaso para mi amiguito. Volví a subir, otra vez poniendo en riesgo mi jodida vida.

- ¿No podría ser con hielo? – preguntó una vez que se lo dejé en su mesa de noche. Debía estar cargándome. No sé por qué no le dije nada... creo que era producto de mi buen humor o de mi lado pacifista, que estuve intentando abordar durante todo el día. Bajé nuevamente y saqué cubitos de la hielera. Coloqué unos pares de hielos y volví a subir, comenzando a jadear. Tenía que dejar el cigarrillo de mierda. Me acerqué de nuevo y recién ahí me di cuenta que estaba en cueros. Tragué en seco.

- Bella...solo tomo gaseosa con tres hielos... este tiene cuatro. Deberías saberlo, llevo en tu casa seis días-. La rabia comenzaba a consumirme, pero debía comportarme bien para salir hoy como había acordado con los chicos. Sin siquiera pensarlo, metí mi mano en el vaso, saqué uno y lo llevé a mi boca.

- Ey, ¿qué demonios haces? Ve a traerme otra bebida – otra vez volvía la basura en persona, ¿estaba loco o que mierda?

- Mira Cullen no soy una de tus putas sirvientas, agradece que te he traído el refresco, si tanto te molesta que meta mi mano en él, lo hubieses ido a buscar tú.

- Te la lavaste por lo menos antes de sacar el hielo, ¿cierto?

- Si... -suspiró aliviado y comenzó a beber.

- Ahora que lo mencionas...cuando me pediste el vaso estaba terminando de cagar y creo que olvidé lavarme las manos... - escupió todo el líquido y no pude evitar reír.

- Bromeas, ¿verdad?

- Sí, si bromeo...eres un paranoico Cullen. Aunque no me sorprende...olvidaba que casi te secuestran

- Muy graciosa. – me fulminó con la mirada.

- Ya lo sé. Ahora si mi amo me lo permite, mi otra amiga sirvienta llegará en cinco minutos. Nos vamos a la disco

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas?

- Seguro - rodé los ojos.

- ¿Por que tú me llamas Cullen, o Edward?

- ¿No es así tu nombre acaso? - reí secamente.

- Sí... es solo que... todos aquí me llaman Masen o Ed... ¿Por qué no lo haces tú también?

- Pues bien...como no soy tu sirvienta, tampoco soy uno de tus perros falderos...

- Bella, no es de perro faldero, pero soy reconocido mundialmente y todos me conocen por ese nombre... son mis fans...

- Pues bien, yo no soy uno de ellos. Antes de venir aquí apenas sabía quien eras... y no lo supe realmente hasta que Alice se desmayó cuando le dije tu nombre... no he visto tu película y tampoco lo haré...no son mi tipo. Tan sólo eres un humano, con dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos, una nariz y una cabeza, que está de inquilino en mi casa.

- Mentí, y mucho. Pensé que me odiaría después de aquello que le había dicho, pero en cambio me dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Me derretí por dentro como una estúpida. Bella, mantente fiel al plan...

- Eso me agrada.

- Que bueno - intenté devolverle la sonrisa sin que se notara mi ridícula calentura. - Ahora si me permites...

-Que la pasen bien...si algún tipo te molesta... tú solo llama. Yo estaré aquí con tu libro - levantó mi versión añeja de cumbres borrascosas.

- Ey, yo no te lo había prestado - fruncí el ceño. Él me miró avergonzado

- Creí que no te molestaría

- No, en realidad no me molesta. Mierda que eres raro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Primero eres el más exquisito, luego te vuelves arrogante, me haces la vida imposible, logras que llore por horas... y finalmente, - me miró pálido, a la expectativa de lo que iba a decir- una buena persona.

- Podemos hablar acerca de eso si quieres en estos días.

- Me encantaría.

- Adiós Bells...

- Nos vemos Ed...

- Me llamaste Ed - soltó una carcajada.

- Cierra el pico - comencé a reír y bajé por las escaleras a toda velocidad. Saludé a mi madre al pasar y salí a esperar a Alice al hall mientras me fumaba un cigarro.

Debo admitir que el mensaje de texto de ese día me había dejado helada. Y ni hablar de su actitud ciclotímica de hacía un momento. Realmente rezaba para que al siguiente día siguiera con ese humor, por lo menos podría disfrutar ALGO de mi castigo. Me volvió repentinamente la imagen de su torso. Bueno, tal vez lo disfrutara mucho. De todas formas, mi corazón estaba herido… y si realmente él estaba siendo sincero… aún no sabía si podría perdonarlo.

_**Can you forgive me again? I don't know what I said. But I didn't mean to hurt you.  
I heard the words come out I felt that I would die it hurts so much to hurt you. Then you look at me you're not shouting anymore you're silent me, broken.**_

_**

* * *

**_

HOLA!

_La verdad es que pensaba poner este capítulo + la graduación en un sólo capítulo, pero verán que me extendí muchísimo. Así que ese lo dejaré para estos días, ya que esta bastante hecho en partes._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, quise sacar a la luz al Edward buena gente de una vez por todas._

_ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Así que actualizaré más seguido siempre y cuando sus reviews no decaigan. Espero poder llegar a los 100 esta vez, o por lo menos a los 95._

**CUENTO CON USTEDES! Y gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior  
**

_**Saludos, Flor.**_


	8. You Got Me

**EL PROTEGIDO**

_Por Flor McCarthy O'shea_

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Queda prohibida la adaptación o copia de la historia)**

Edward cullen o Ed Masen es un arrogante nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción qe tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella, que jamás lo ha visto ni oído hablar de él ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo Forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado? Al sentirse desplazada, Bella comenzará un plan de venganza que la llevará hasta un punto que ella jamás pensó. Edward, tampoco se quedará atrás... ¿Aprenderán a soportarse, para hacer felices a sus padres?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Canción del capítulo: YOU GOT ME – COLBIE CAILLAT**

La pasé bien esa noche, no hubo nada interesante, sólo bebí estuve con mis amigos y me besé con Garrett. La imagen de Edward sin embargo, no me permitía estar tranquila, y en lo que canta un gallo, me encontré con el sábado en la ventana del cuarto de mi amiga.

- Bella, ¡rápido! Nos vamos al centro comercial – Alice me zamarreaba una y otra vez, mientras yo intentaba volver a mis más profundos sueños… allí no había bailes de graduación, ni vestidos caros, ni Eds Masens. Pero escapar de la realidad no sería posible en ese momento

- ¡No quiero! – chillé sabiendo que sería en vano.

- ¡Vas a ver que querrás! – y con un último tirón, me sacó de la cama y me tiró la ropa que me pondría por la cabeza. No me quedó más opción que vestirme y seguirle el ritmo.

- ¡Vamos Bells, no podemos perder tiempo! – me gritó desde el borde de la escalera.

- ¡YA VOY! – me calcé mi morral a un costado y salí pitando escaleras abajo antes de que la enana se chiflara más de lo que ya estaba.

Fuimos al centro comercial y bueno, ya sabrán lo que pasó después… cuando quise darme cuenta mis pies me dolían de tanto caminar y mis brazos de tantas bolsas que cargaba conmigo. Volvimos a mi casa, y Alice empezó con su "Magic Transformation", como solía llamarle.

Me encontré ya lista y arreglada para el baile en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No me había cruzado a Edward en todo el día, por lo que esperaba que no me hiciera pasar vergüenza. Mi madre se acercó justo cuando estaba terminando de ponerme los pendientes, de cara al espejo.

- Estás hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras me acariciaba el hombro-. Te estaré esperando abajo para tomarte unas fotos.

- Bien – rodé los ojos. Era imposible discutir con Renée sobre algo así, porque claramente ganaría, así que preferí callarme la boca.

- Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido… pero creo que Ed si está arrepentido esta vez.

- Sí, puede ser, como tú digas, mamá.

- Dale una oportunidad, nena…

- Bien, de acuerdo, lo haré. Espérame abajo – bufé y mi madre salió del cuarto con la cabeza gacha. Ella no tenía la culpa de mi mal humor, y aunque pareciera raro, Edward tampoco. Él también estaba cumpliendo su castigo, y ambos la habíamos cagado. Además, algo en él estaba cambiando, y sinceramente moría por ver qué era. Sonreí como una boba delante del espejo, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Bajé luego de dos minutos, y mientras descendía por la escalera, noté lo hermoso que estaba Edward envuelto en un traje Armani, se había puesto una corbata color turquesa que lo hacía lucir exquisito. Además, llevaba una rosa roja en la mano. No podía dejar de observarlo y aparentemente él lo notó porque sonrió. Engreído. Comencé a rezar internamente para que todo saliera bien, mientras mi madre se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros con la cámara en la mano.

- Belly Bells, ¡acércate a Edward para la foto! – NO PODÍA CREER QUE HABÍA VUELTO A LLAMARME ASÍ.

- ¿Qué me dijiste? – dije con un ojo latiéndome de la furia. Mi madre se encogió de hombros y Edward contuvo la risa. Lo fulminé con la mirada y volvió a ponerse serio.

- Yo…

- ¡Mamá! ¡Sabes que odio que me digas así! ¡Ni siquiera me gustaba cuando tenía 5 años!

- Lo siento amor – me abrazó-. Sabes que es la emoción.

- Lo sé… - sonreí resignada-. Sólo trata de no decirlo delante de mis enemigos – miré a Edward y me sonrió. No pude evitar devolvérsela – bueno, creo que no tan enemigo después de todo.

- Por supuesto que no – habló finalmente-. Ven, tomémonos la foto o se nos hará tarde – rápidamente me acerqué a él y mi madre disparó el flash. No me quería imaginar ni como había salido. La verdad es que tampoco me importaba.

- Bien chicos, hoy no hay horario de llegada... tampoco lo hagan a las seis de la mañana porque si no saldré con la patrulla - Charlie habló logrando que Edward sonriera. Saludamos alegremente y nos dirigimos al hall.

_**Edward's POV**_

¿Cómo había dudado una vez si ella era un ángel? Ahora mis ojos lo rectificaban. Llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico que mostraba lo justo y necesario. Su cabello y su rostro lucían tan naturales como siempre. Mi reacción del primer día en esta casa apareció repentinamente ante mí. Había hecho bien en traer mi traje Armani y haber cortado una rosa del jardín de al lado. Pero con la admiración vino la culpa. Y supe así que tendría que hacer buena letra si quería agradarle. Mi plan se pondría en marcha en unos minutos y esta vez no podía fallar, como ayer gracias a mi puto desorden de personalidad múltiple.

Una vez fuera, le entregué la rosa.

- Es para ti.

- Gracias – la tomó y se ruborizó. Se veía adorable.

_**Bella's POV**_

Después del momento incómodo que viví con Edward dándome una flor – que a pesar de todo me había encantado que lo haya hecho- subimos a su terrible coche, un Volvo plateado que jamás en mi vida había visto. Probablemente se lo habrían traído ese día.

- Bella, estás hermosa – las palabras de mi acompañante no me inspiraron mucha confianza.

- No hace falta que seas educado conmigo ahora que Charlie no está – rodé los ojos.

- De verdad, estás bellísima… no mentiría con algo así.

- Gracias – dije secamente. Algo en mí despertó de todas formas, aunque mi mente intentaba negarlo. El Edward amable era de verdad increíble.

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio. Mi acompañante sólo me preguntó si quería encender el aire acondicionado a lo que respondí que estaba bien, logrando que sonriera complacido.

Llegamos al instituto y decidimos aparcar cerca de la entrada, por si teníamos que salir rápido. Que lindo es salir con un famoso – nótese el sarcasmo-. Mis amigos nos esperaban en el aparcamiento. Se habían enterado de lo sucedido y Edward ya no les caía tan bien como antes. Emmett frunció el ceño cuando lo vio. Gracias a Dios no había más nadie alrededor.

- Ey chicos – saludó alegremente.

- Hola – contestó un coro de voces secas.

- Amiga, estás preciosa – Rose me abrazó.

- Realmente lo está – dijo Edward para sorpresa de todos-. Sé que no he sido del todo sincero con ustedes… pero no volverá a ocurrir. Ya aprendí la lección y espero poder ser considerado como uno más por ustedes.

- No somos rencorosos Edward – Jasper dijo-. Así que está todo más que bien…

- Pero si le haces algo a Bells… te cuelgo del mástil… de los huevos – Emmett amenazó y todos explotamos en risas. Todos sonreíamos ahora… pero la mía se borró al ver bajar del auto a Garrett con Jessica Stanley. Llevaba un vestido rojo que la hacía lucir como la puta que era… y mi "chico" parecía complacido.

- Edward – dije en un susurro codeándolo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bells?

- Vámonos adentro, ¡ahora!

- Chicos, ¿qué les parece si entramos? – Alice habló y se lo agradecí internamente. Edward me miró cómplice.. algo me decía que sabía de qué venía la cosa... o lo notó en mi cara. Yo por mi parte estaba a punto de escupir fuego por los ojos. Comenzamos a caminar y pasó justo lo que no debía.

- ¡Bella! – Edward tomó mi mano y la sujetó con fuerza. Me voltee hecha una fiera.

- ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirme "Hola"! – volví a girar y seguimos caminando hasta ingresar al gimnasio.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila… hasta casi el final. Era el momento en que los directivos tomaron el micrófono para anunciar a la reina del baile. Alice temblaba y nadie sabía que le ocurría. Mi cara de culo tampoco era la mejor de todas. Edward la estaba pasando bien… bebía con los chicos y hacían bromas de todo tipo. Nadie dejaba de observarlo, pero creo que todos eran cobardes para acercársele. Más de una muchacha se había acercado a preguntarme si mi cita era Ed Masen y cuando asentía… la mayoría gritaba extasiada. Que lindo ser el centro de atención.

- Y ahora, pasaremos a nombre al Rey y Reina de la promoción 2010 – el profesor Greene logró que todos nos quedáramos en silencio.

- Alice, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Vas a matarme – dijo mirándome horrorizada.

- El Rey de esta noche es el señor… ¡Garrett Pace! – todos aplaudieron y Jessica lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. El muy estúpido sonrió y se acercó triunfal al escenario.

- Yo… Bella, no te enojes…

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

- Y finalmente… la Reina del Instituto de Forks de este año… ¡Es la señorita Isabella Swan! – esto debía de ser una joda. Una muy buena joda.

- ¿ME INSCRIBISTE EN ESTE CONCURSO DE MIERDA? –grité. Alice no sabía donde meterse… finalmente lo dejé pasar.

- Bien… supongo que esta noche todos se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme -suspiré resignada y le sonreí amargamente. Caminé hasta el estrado intentando no caer. Todos a mí alrededor aplaudían. Edward me miraba orgulloso. Tierra trágame. La señora Cope me coronó y nos tomaron una foto.

- Ahora, el rey y la reina bailarán la primera pieza para dar paso… ¡A la fiesta! – todos aplaudieron otra vez. Mis pies no paraban de quejarse por lo que iba a ocurrir. Garrett sujetó mi cintura y tomó mi mano para empezar el baile.

- Ni siquiera me hables – la música empezó a sonar, poniéndome nerviosa. Nuestros cuerpos no se movían bien para nada, evidentemente el no notó que yo tenía dos pies izquierdos. Escuché algunas risitas alrededor.

- Bella, puedo explicar…

- No me expliques nada… no tienes por qué. Sólo baila y terminemos con esto.

- Pero quiero hacerlo…

- No me interesa lo que tú quieres…

- Bella, no podía hacer eso de convertirme en tu cita aquí, todos te vieron bajar con Edward

- No fue por decisión mía.

- ¡De todas formas mi reputación estaba en juego!

- ¿Tu reputación? ¡Claro, Mr. Popular no podía dejar su puto orgullo de lado ni por un segundo! Eres igual que Jacob, evidentemente.

- No me compares con él.

- Tú te lo ganaste…

- Bella, por favor – miré a un costado, y Edward miraba, parecía que le estamparía un piñón al Rey del baile si la situación lo ameritara.

- Sabes… si había algo entre nosotros, acabo de terminarlo – sin más me solté y corrí hacia fuera al pasar, le entregué la corona a Jessica.

- Disfrútala, zorra - Todos exclamaron y se sorprendieron al ver como me iba hacia mi lugar personal, donde todas las fiestas concluían para mí. Me gustaba bailar sola o relajarme y la música se escuchaba igual de bien. Pero no estaba de humor para eso. Me senté y comencé a sollozar, producto de la histeria. Era increíble cuan enojada estaba, pero para mi sorpresa… no triste.

- ¿Qué hace la reina del baile sola aquí afuera? – conocía esa voz, pero no quería levantar la cabeza.

- Vete.

- No voy a irme Bella, no conozco a nadie ahí dentro.

- Entonces vete a casa, Alice puede llevarme, o cualquier otro.

- No quiero, y tampoco me iré sin ti.

- Pues entonces quédate ahí, no me importa.

- Debería. ¿Soy tu cita, recuerdas?

- Que cita, ni que cita. Por ser tú mi cita Garrett se está manoseando con su ex ahí dentro.

- No lo hace por eso. Él sabía todo de antemano…

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? Ilumíname.

- Porque es un idiota.

- Que respuesta inteligente – rodé mis ojos, pero el no me veía.

- Levántate, vamos a bailar – la canción Love Story de Taylor Swift comenzó a sonar dentro del gimnasio, pero llegaba perfectamente hasta nuestros oídos.

- No sé hacerlo… me viste recién y sabes que literalmente apesto en todo lo que sea movimiento coordinado de mis pies – bufé.

- Yo te guiaré… - su mano seguía extendida hacia mí, y decidí tomarla.

- Estás embarcándote en una misión imposible… - dije poniéndome de pie mientras me llevaba un poco más cerca de la cancha.

- Tú solo coloca tus pies sobre los míos, y deja de quejarte, pareces una niña…

- Ey, ¿qué dem…

- Estoy bromeando Bella. – escuché su risa, sin embargo, no quería todavía levantar la vista. Nuestros cuerpos al parecer conectaron increíblemente. Edward sujetó mi cintura y nos hizo bailar en sincronía. Largué un pequeño gemido de asombro.

- Eres buen bailarín…

- Nada es imposible para Ed Masen – aproveché mi posición para pisarle fuerte el pie izquierdo-. Ouch, ¡eso dolió!

- Lo sé – dije mirando para el costado. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y juro que se sentía tan bien. Pasamos probablemente unos minutos en silencio. La letra de la canción me estaba llegando al corazón cada vez más mientras nos movíamos convirtiéndonos en uno. La situación me conmovió. Y otra vez llorando, ¡si serás estúpida Isabella!

- Me gustaría saber en que estás pensando…

- En nada… - gimoteé

- Mírame Bella – Dijo de repente y casi como un robot, hice lo que me pidió y su proximidad me abrumó. Sus ojos tenían cierta nota de preocupación, y se volvió una mueca de furia al ver que lloraba-. Quiero creer que no estás llorando de tristeza.

- Pues no, no lloro porque estoy triste. Estoy cabreada, muy cabreada – mentí, mentí porque me moría de miedo si supiera que lloraba por la emoción de semejante situación…

- Odio verte llorar…

- ¡Cómo si no lo hubieses hecho antes!

- ¿Hace falta que vuelva a decirte que estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice? – bien, estaba siendo demasiado sincero, y yo muy basura. Volví a limpiarme la cara y lo miré directo a los ojos. Ay. Mi escudo se debilitaba.

- Lo sé – suspiré-. Lo lamento, tú no mereces aguantarme…

- Quiero hacerlo… es parte del castigo – lo fulminé con la mirada y el soltó una carcajada-. Mentira, juro que lo hago porque quiero… y no te mereces estar mal. Mírale el lado positivo… el perro no tuvo cita. Posiblemente su reputación haya pasado a menos 30 – solté una carcajada.

- Espera, espera – enarqué una ceja-. ¿Desde cuando te cae mal Jacob?

- Desde ahora. Pero estoy de tu lado… y aún no puedo creer que le haya dado dinero, ¡Dios Santo!

- Eres tonto – dije entre risas.

- Probablemente, pero te divierto…

- Debo admitir que sí… - dije en un susurro, aunque Edward me oyó.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – gritó…

- Que sí…

- No te escucho Bella…

- ¡DIJE QUE SÍ! – grité y comenzó a reír más fuerte.

- Bien, así que se me podría considerar mejor cita que Garrick, ¿no crees?

- Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú…

- Vamos Bella, ¡es un tonto! ¿Viste a su ex? Tiene unas pechugas caídas y cuando tuviste que bailar con él, la muy estúpida casi me viola. Afortunadamente Alice le metió un coscorrón por detrás y me dijo: "Te dejamos solo cinco minutos y las zorras descienden" – imitó la voz de mi amiga a la perfección y no pude evitar las carcajadas…

- No son razones suficientes para considerarte mejor cita que él…

- Vamos, sabes que soy mejor, todos lo saben… soy Ed…- lo fulminé con la mirada- …ward Cullen.

- Sigo teniendo mis dudas, Edward Cullen…

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- Siempre pierdo…

- Eso es por tu increíble racha de mala suerte…

- ¡No sabía que tenía tanta sal! – nótese el sarcasmo

- Pues ahora lo sabes… Belly- Bells…

- ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

- ¿Eres sorda? Dije B-E-L-L-Y B-E-L-LS

- Voy a matarte maldito actor de Hollywood…

- Si me alcanzas…- y sin más echó a correr a campo traviesa mientras cambiaba la canción por Shut it Down s de Pitbull y Akon.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Ven acá! – grité de forma histérica. El barro ya le llegaba a los tobillos y no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a Charlie al volver-. Te traeré de los pelos si no mueves tu culo hasta aquí ahora, Estrellita.

- Atrápame entonces – comenzó a correr nuevamente.

- Estás loco si crees que voy a ir a buscarte – paró en seco y me miró con cierta nota de burla en su rostro.

- ¡Eso es porque eres una floja Belli! ¿Te da miedo ensuciar tu lindo vestido? – sacó la lengua como niñato y comenzó a correr en círculos. Definitivamente me estaba provocando. Nadie subestimaba a Isabella Marie Swan, y mucho menos un muñeco de torta.

- ¿Floja? ¡JA! Eso quisieras Eduardo – me quité mis tacones y levanté un poco con la mano libre el vestido. Sentí la tierra mojada fría debajo de mis dedos y no pude evitar sentir asco. Que no fuera una fresa no quería decir que no fuera mujer. Edward no paraba de reír al ver mis muecas.

Los bordes del vestido se habían teñido de un color marrón intenso. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, una llovizna comenzó a caer. Las gotas caían por mis hombros desnudos y juré que agarraría a Edward, así que me concentré en el piso y comencé a correrlo. El bailaba a mi alrededor siguiendo la música con énfasis y no paraba de hacer bromas. Pronto se sacó también los zapatos y el saco y corrió a dejarlos sobre las gradas. Mientras lo corría aproveché e hice lo mismo. Con la diferencia de que ahora ya no estaba enfadada ni nada por el estilo. Parecíamos dos chiquillos de ocho años que juegan a las escondidas. Y me di cuenta que acaba de conocer a Edward Cullen a fondo… y no había nada en él que no me agradara. La lluvia comenzó a intensificarse, y con ella, nuestras risas ahogadas. Todavía no había logrado cazarlo, pero estaba cerca… así que cuando tuve la oportunidad, me abalancé sobre él y ambos caímos al piso. Le empecé a meter coscorrones en la cabeza.

- Ya, ya, tú ganas – comenzó a decir entre carcajadas al igual que yo. Paré de pegarle y sorpresivamente fue él quien me sujetó fuerte y me dejó justo debajo de su cuerpo. Estábamos con las caras llenas de barro… y peligrosamente cerca. Evidentemente él lo notó también, porque empezó a acercarse cada vez más… de nuevo nuestros labios casi se rozaban…

- ¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAN! – Alice nos gritó desde el otro lado del campo. Iba flaqueada por Jasper… y Garrett. PUTA MADRE. Nuestras risas fueron disminuyendo de a poco.

- Carajo mierda – dijo para sí mismo-. Vamos – habló mi acompañante extendiéndome la mano para que me levantara. Ambos dábamos asco, y al vernos uno al otro, volvimos a explotar en risas. Avanzamos hasta ellos y noté la mandíbula tensa de Garrett… un segundo… Edward también estaba tenso.

- ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ? – gritó Alice horrorizada al ver mi estado-. ¡Tú! ¡Eres un estúpido!

- No, soy Ed Masen – dijo señalándose con ambos pulgares, lo que logró cabrear más a la enana. Yo sabía que era broma así que comencé a carcajear peor.

- ¿Te pasaste de bando ahora? – chilló.

- No… simplemente digamos que Edward se pasó al nuestro – le dediqué una mirada cómplice y él me guiñó el ojo. Noté lo incómodo que estaba mi antiguo… "macho", o como quieran decirle. Alice por otro lado, seguía roja de furia.

- Edward… ¿qué te parece si esperamos a las chicas en el aparcamiento? – dijo Jazz a lo que Ed asintió con la cabeza y se alejaron de nosotras.

- Bella, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- No te molestes Garrett, llegué con Edward… y con Edward me voy – repetí lo que me había dicho la semana anterior. Tomé a mi amiga del brazo y nos alejamos del campo. Una sonrisita se curvó en sus labios. Evidentemente le había gustado lo que dije.

- ¿Qué dijiste Bellita? ¡Claro que te perdono por ensuciar el look que tu amiga Alice te inculcó! – rodé los ojos. Esta tipa estaba cada día más loca.

- Alto ahí enana, tú me debes una disculpa por anotarme en esa mierda – dije mientras me calzaba de nuevo mis zapatos, me ponía el saco de Edward – que tenía un aroma exquisito- y tomaba sus zapatos también.

- Lo lamento - me abrazó.

- Perdón por arruinar el vestido - le devolví el gesto.

- Perdonada. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

- Simplemente se esforzó bastante para levantarme el ánimo… y creo que lo logró – me sonrojé.

- El amorrrrrrr… ¡OUCH!

- Te pegaré más fuerte si lo vuelves a decir…

- De acuerdo… pero al final mis teorías resultaron ciertas – no podía negar eso.

- Sí, sí resultaron… ahora si me lo permites, me voy a casa, Edward y yo damos verdadero asco.

- Adiós Belly- Bells…

- ¿Cómo mierda… - sus palabras me asustaron. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estábamos en el aparcamiento y los chicos nos esperaban en sus respectivos coches.

- Veo el futuro, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

- Adiós enana – rodé los ojos y me encaminé hacia el Volvo. Allí sentado, me esperaba Edward con una toalla limpia, mientras se sacaba los restos de lodo de su cara con otra.

- Límpiate un poco. Espero que tu padre no esté despierto o nos obligará a convivir en un cuarto de dos metros cuadrados lo que resta del verano… por mí estaría bien, pero creo que tú te volverías loca – estalló en carcajadas y le seguí.

- Vámonos, estoy comenzando a tener frío – dije, y no mentía.

- ¡Tienes mi saco puesto, Reina del Hielo!

- ¡Ey!

- ¡Estoy bromeando Bella! No puedo creer que pienses que lo sigo haciendo a propósito.

- Y yo no puedo creer que tú seas tan estúpido para creer que me enojo de verdad.

- Eres temible – negó con la cabeza.

- Lo sé – sonreí con suficiencia.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, ambos estábamos agotado y evidentemente Edward requería de toda su concentración para no chocar contra un poste de luz o algo parecido, y la verdad es que yo tampoco quería molestarlo.

Moría por decirle lo bien que la había pasado pero me mordí la lengua más de una vez. Era algo muy precipitado y parte de mí no estaba verdaderamente preparada para hablarle a ese nivel.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, abrí la puerta y entramos en silencio. Volví a sacarme los tacones y subimos en puntillas las escaleras.

- Te acompaño hasta tu cuarto – dijo mientras posaba sus manos en mi cintura y me dirigía a mi recámara. Todo vibró dentro de mí, e intenté mantener la compostura pero instintivamente una de mis manos viajó hasta la suya y la acarició. Edward también tembló, ¿qué mierda nos estaba pasando?

- Yo… esto… hasta mañana – saludé tímidamente mientras abría mi puerta.

- Nos vemos mañana Bella, que duermas bien – recostó su cuerpo contra el marco de mi puerta y se inclinó para besar mi frente, ¿hace falta aclarar que estaba roja cual tomate recién arrancado?

- Tú… tú también. Adiós. – me sonrió torcidamente y se alejó hasta su cuarto, me voltee para entrar.

- ¿Bella? – volví a girar y me encontré con sus ojos otra vez.

- ¿Sí?

- La pasé muy bien contigo – Me quedé helada. Sin decir más, volvió a voltear y se adentró en su habitación, ¡estúpida! ¡Debiste decirle algo! Me encerré en mi cuarto y me dejé caer al suelo dejando mi espalda contra la puerta. Saqué mi celular de mi pequeño bolso y escribí.

_**Yo también la pasé muy bien. Gracias. Bells**_

Segundos después mi teléfono vibró.

_**Sí… definitivamente soy mejor cita que Garret. Gracias a ti. Edward.**_

Comencé a sonreír como tarada mental y a dar pataditas al piso. Más tarada mental que antes. Ahí estaba mi maldito sentimiento indescifrable.

A pesar de estar enojada por lo de Garrett, no podía disimular ante mí misma mi inminente alegría. Y aunque creía que jamás podría decir lo que estaba por decirme a mí misma, tenía la certeza de que así era: Me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen.

_**Edward's POV**_

Me adentré en mi habitación mientras me aflojaba la corbata. La cabeza me daba vuelta y no había bebido nada, ¿cómo podía llegar esa pequeña tan fácilmente a ponerme el mundo de cabeza? Cuando rocé su cintura, miles de pensamientos rondaron mi cabeza. Esto era raro para mí, totalmente nuevo. A pesar de eso, jamás la había pasado tan bien. Recordé a Bella con los pies llenos de barro persiguiéndome debajo de la lluvia y no pude evitar sonreír como bobo mientras me tiraba en la cama de espaldas.

Ella era única, y lo sabía. Lo supe cuando choqué con ella mientras lavábamos el coche, también cuando Garrett la reclamó como suya y cuando caímos quedando yo encima de ella. No me lo esperaba, pero pasó. Nunca me había sentido tan lleno de vida como ahora lo hacía. En ese momento, mi celular emitió una vibración.

_**Yo también la pasé muy bien. Gracias. Bells**_

Me apresuré a responderle, sólo por si las dudas.

_**Sí… definitivamente soy mejor cita que Garret. Gracias a ti. Edward.**_

Volvía a sonreír una vez que envié el mensaje, esto era raro.

Y aunque creía que jamás podría decir lo que estaba por decirme a mí mismo, tenía la certeza de que así era: Me estaba enamorando de Isabella Swan.

**_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes. I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you, I like you._**

_ I think I felt my heart skip a beat, I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me_  
_ You got me._

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet and _**_that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet._**

_Oh, I just can't get enough. How much do I need to fill me up_**_. It feels so good it must be love, It's everything that I've been dreaming of._**  
_ I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin. Cause no matter what I do, Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

_

* * *

_

**_VOLVÍ, LO PROMETÍ SI LLEGABA A 95. Esta es la parte que faltaba, como ven es muy largo y no podía ir todo en uno. _**

**_Amé escribir el diálogo de Bella y Edward en la cancha... espero que también lo disfruten. _**

_**El próximo capítulo (JUST FEEL BETTER), ya está terminado. Si llego a los 115 reviews, lo subiré cuanto antes.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me escriben y a aquellos que me agregan a favourites. No duden en dejar reviews, por favor, ustedes son mi inspiración y mi "sueldo" por así decirlo... sin sus firmas yo no trabajo... que por más cursi que suene, esto es un trabajo para mí, algo que hago con mucho esfuerzo y que me gusta... espero poder ejercerlo profesionalmente en un futuro.**_

_**Besos enormes!**_

_**Flor **_

_p.d: recomendación, bajen la canción del capítulo, realmente es espectacular!**  
**_


	9. Just Feel Better

**EL PROTEGIDO**

_Por Flor McCarty O'shea_

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Queda prohibida la adaptación o copia de la historia)**

Edward Cullen o Ed Masen es un arrogante nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción que tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella, que jamás lo ha visto ni oído hablar de él ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo Forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado? Al sentirse desplazada, Bella comenzará un plan de venganza que la llevará hasta un punto que ella jamás pensó. Edward, tampoco se quedará atrás... ¿Aprenderán a soportarse, para hacer felices a sus padres?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Canción del capítulo: JUST FEEL BETTER – AEROSMITH Ft. SANTANA**

- _To bury the castle, bury the castle, you built up a World of Magic, because your real life is tragic_ – cantaba mientras trapeaba el piso de la sala celebrando mi cuasi-soledad, ya que mi padre estaba de turno durante el resto del día y mi madre trabajaba hasta las siete. No había visto a Edward desde la noche de la graduación, ya que me pasé todo el domingo en casa de Alice y había vuelto hacía una hora, y era demasiado cobarde para ir y golpear su puerta.

- ¿Quién te dio permiso a husmear mis cosas? – Escuché un grito y al voltearme, Edward caminó escaleras abajo derecho a mí, convertido en una fiera. Otra vez devuelta a la rutina.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Este CD es uno de los más preciados que tengo! Me lo regaló Hayley personalmente – apagó el reproductor y retiró mi disco de Paramore

- ¡Deja eso donde estaba! ¡Ahora mismo!

- ¿Es tuyo? – preguntó, confundido.

- ¡Por supuesto que es mío! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

- Pensé que…

- Pensaste mal. ¿Estás enojado con la vida o algo por el estilo? Porque de veras, creo que tienes serios problemas de personalidad – lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – gritó furioso.

- Entonces ilumíname Edward, porque no te comprendo.

- ¿Por qué no buscas mi biografía en Wikipedia como todos lo hacen? La gente habla de mi vida, ¡y nadie sabe nada de ella! - corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en la habitación, de un portazo.

No podía entender como me trataba de esa forma. Sus cambios de humor repentinos me daban jaqueca. Nos la habíamos pasado genial en la fiesta de graduación. Incluso había llegado a pensar que después de todo no me detestaba y no me había llevado sólo porque era un castigo. Además de mi estúpido sentimiento de amor platónico, claro estaba. Tal vez debía hacer lo que él me había dicho. Ya en mi habitación, encendí el ordenador, para intentar resolver esta situación que me dejaba otra vez, preocupada.

Ed Masen. – tecleé en el buscador de Google. Primero aparecieron las noticias recientes. Cientos de ellas.

"_**¿Dónde se metió Ed Masen?" **_

"_**Ednya, el amor crece" **_

"_**Tanya Denali habla de su supuesto novio, Ed Masen: ha sido un placer trabajar juntos. No veo la hora de comenzar a grabar la segunda película de la saga". **_

Más abajo, encontré lo que estaba buscando.

"_**Ed Masen. Biografía"**_

Hice clic en ese enlace y comencé a leer.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, más conocido como Ed Masen, es un famoso actor estadounidense nacido en California el día 12 de Junio de 1988…"_

El día me tomó por sorpresa. Miré el calendario que tenía a mi lado: 12 de junio de 2010. Hoy era su cumpleaños, aunque no podía entender su mal humor. Por lo general, la gente es feliz en esos días, y sólo quiere celebrar con sus seres queridos… pero Edward no los tenía cerca y ahí comprendí todo. Podía ser un asno, pero no por eso dejaba de tener sentimientos. Tal vez pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Bajé hasta el refrigerador y recé porque aún estuviera la tarta que mi madre había comprado ayer. Afortunadamente aún yacía dentro de su envoltorio. Corrí de aquí para allá, buscando una vela por toda la casa y al encontrarla la clavé en el centro de la torta. Busqué el encendedor en mi bolsillo cautelosamente, y recé para que el intento de pastel de fiesta no se me cayera al subir las escaleras. Logré llevarla hasta la planta alta con éxito.

Golpeé dos veces la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Vete! – dijo finalmente.

- No quiero – intenté abrir, pero estaba cerrada con tranca. Inteligente.

- Quédate ahí entonces, porque no tengo intensiones de abrirte.

- Entonces tendré que usar la copia de la llave que tengo en mi mano en 3, 2, 1… -escuché sus pasos en el parqué y supe que había ganado la batalla. Abrió la puerta de un tirón violento.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres? – se quedó estupefacto al verme.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dije finalmente, sonriendo. Toda esa máscara que había llevado siempre consigo y que pocas veces se había borrado, volvió a caerse, mostrándome otra faceta de Edward, quien me miraba con un gesto de agradecimiento en su cara.

- Pasa – dijo finalmente e hice lo que me pidió. Me senté en su cama y él hizo lo mismo-. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Cuando eres sarcástico… puedes ser útil. Entré en Wikipedia – me sonrojé. El explotó en carcajadas.

- Siento lo que pasó abajo… no sé por qué sigo reaccionando así.

- No te preocupes, yo entiendo…

- No, no entiendes – rió secamente-. Sólo mis padres y mi hermano me llamaron a las doce para saludarme. Las páginas de Fans también lo han hecho, pero eso es diferente. No sabes lo feo que se siente… ni mis amigos, ni mis compañeros de trabajo… nadie me saludó. Por eso he estado a la defensiva hace un rato.

- Si de algo te sirve… yo te estoy saludando.

- Pero tú me odias – sonrió.

- No te odio – puso los ojos en blanco – bien, sólo cuando eres un maldito engreído actor de Hollywood, o cuando me haces esas bromas de mierda, como la de los Mariachis. Aunque debo admitir que me causó gracia – Ambos reímos y nos pusimos a comer la tarta… Edward parecía feliz, y por algún extraño motivo, me alegraba que fuera por mí.

- ¿Así que te gusta Paramore? – preguntó-. ¡Guau! Esto sabe genial.

- Agradécelo a Renée y a su visita al mercado – carcajeé-. Y sí, me fascina Paramore. De hecho, es mi banda preferida.

- Te parecerá algo homosexual… pero también es mi banda favorita. Sus letras son demasiado profundas… no sé… Josh es un guitarrista excepcional.

- ¡Ni que lo digas, además de que está buenísimo! ¿Oíste la intro que tocan al inicio de "The Final Riot", cuando abren el concierto con Born For This?

- ¡Pensé que nadie más lo había notado! – chilló de alegría-. Dime que tienes el DVD aquí…

- Por supuesto – sonreí con cierta arrogancia.

- Por favor tráelo – hizo un puchero y no pude negárselo.

- Espera aquí – salí corriendo hacia mi habitación a buscar mi caja de CDS preferidos. Efectivamente allí estaba mi disco doble. Corrí nuevamente al cuarto de huéspedes para ponerlo. Edward me esperaba expectante.

- Ya empieza – le sonreí mientras ponía Play. En menos de un minuto, ambos abrimos los ojos como platos. Miramos parte del Recital en completo silencio. Un silencio que a comparación de otras veces, no me desagradaba en absoluto.

- ¿Por qué no te agrado? – preguntó sorpresivamente.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Sólo responde.

- Bien – suspiré-. Sacando el hecho de que eres un egocéntrico que te crees Dios, diría que lo que más me molesta de ti, es que usas mi baño y puedes fumar en mi casa y yo no – fruncí el ceño-. Pero me agradas, de verdad que sí, y no lo digo para quedar bien ahora que estamos teniendo una charla seria.

- Bien. Lo de fumar… se puede solucionar. Puedes venir a hacerlo aquí si quieres.

- Gracias, lo haré – asentí.

- En cuanto al baño… ya no me molesta compartirlo. Me acostumbré a los pelos que se te caen de la cabeza y el cepillo de dientes en cualquier lado. Así que no recibirás más quejas por mi parte. Y bueno, refiriéndome a lo primero que me dijiste. Antes no era así…

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Sabes, antes de presentarme al casting y conocer a Vladimir, mi representante, yo era simplemente Edward Cullen, el estudiante de medicina, hijo del Doctor y el ama de casa, un joven callado al que le gustaba tocar el piano y dormir hasta tarde, además de la cerveza y pasar tiempo con amigos. Solía tomar clases de teatro en preparatoria, y cuando mi hermano Stefan, que trabaja en la parte administrativa de la empresa de cine con la que tengo contrato, me dijo que estaban por lanzar un casting para una nueva película, no lo dudé un segundo siquiera. Me presenté mostrando todo lo que sabía y quedé automáticamente. Al principio estaba motivado, ganaría un dineral, y no sólo podría hacer escenas de acción por mi cuenta, sino que realizaría mi sueño desde niño. Todo marchaba genial, conocí a Tanya y al resto de los chicos y todos me cayeron simpáticos… hasta que la película se estrenó hace unos tres meses. Todo seguía igual al principio, pero luego no sólo los negocios sucios y las propuestas indecentes llegaron, sino que después de la primera semana todos me conocían y ya era el joven más apuesto del momento. Jamás me había considerado popular y mucho menos, atractivo. No podía ni siquiera sacar a pasear a mi perro. Todo el mundo se peleaba por formar parte de mi vida. Incluso los chicos que me odiaban en la secundaria y me metían dentro de los cestos de basura ahora querían ser mis amigos. Toda esa fama de mierda se me subió a la cabeza de una forma abrupta. Dejé de tener contacto con mis verdaderos amigos, por el trabajo. No tenía un segundo siquiera para compartir con mi familia. Siempre firmando autógrafos, grabando entrevistas o promociones. En un santiamén, perdí mi antigua vida, no había ya ni rastro de ella, y tuve que aferrarme a la nueva, el ciclo de un joven lleno de dinero, hermoso, creído y talentoso. Me volví frío arrogante, superficial y extremadamente racional. Empecé a ser tacaño y monótono, con la idea fija de que todo el mundo me querría de todas formas por mi fama y mi talento. En esa época quisieron secuestrarme y quedé muy asustado. A Carlisle se le ocurrió pedir que contactaran a tu padre y con él protegiéndome, toda esa locura desapareció de mi cabeza. Pero todo volvió nuevamente cuando él se fue al aeropuerto. Volvía de despedirlo y una camioneta casi logra capturarme, por suerte estaba Mark, el compañero de tu padre aún allí. Al principio, cuando mis padres me propusieron venir aquí, no quise hacerlo. Parecía un niño caprichoso que no quiere comer sus verduras y las tira por el suelo. Me había acostumbrado a mi mansión, a mis cosas, y que la gente comiera de mi mano. Luego me encontré con tu madre y contigo. Tu madre se preocupó por mí y me recibió con alegría… pero tú simplemente me tratabas como a cualquiera e incluso peor. Heriste mi ego como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, y eso me molestó, pero con el tiempo comenzó a gustarme que peleemos. Volví a sentir por primera vez que Edward Cullen estaba devuelta., aunque a veces la bipolaridad aparece y soy otra vez Ed Masen. Es como la historia de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hide, llega un punto en que no sé ni quien soy ya – noté que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Aquello me había partido el alma. Bien, no había terminado siendo el soberbio hijo de puta que creí, y si lo era, bueno, por lo menos lo reconocía.

- Te entiendo – puse mi mano en su hombro. No era la primera vez en mi vida que lo tocaba, pero la corriente eléctrica que me traspasó el cuerpo seguía siendo la misma-. Si de algo te sirve, yo tampoco sé quien soy a veces, y cuando esas dudas llegan a mi vida me gusta escaparme de la realidad.

- Como si eso fuera tan fácil – rió desganado.

- Lo es – me levanté de la cama de un salto – sígueme – lo tomé del brazo, puse Stop en la televisión y corrimos fuera de la casa. Encendí mi camioneta, la cual miró con devoción y nos montamos en ella.

Sabía a donde iba a llevarlo. Sería el primero en conocer aquel prado secreto al cual iba de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera había llevado a Jacob allí

Estacioné la furgoneta a un lado de la ruta y le hice señas para que me siguiera. Nos adentramos en el bosque y caminamos un rato, en silencio.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Ya verás, tú sólo sígueme – no faltaba mucho. Cuando finalmente arribamos hasta aquel descampado redondo, cubierto de las más hermosas flores silvestres, su rostro se congeló.

- Esto es hermoso – dijo finalmente.

- Sí, si lo es – respondí. Sin embargo, mi vista no estaba justamente en el claro. Avancé lentamente y me recosté boca arriba en la hierba. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos-. Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola y pensar un poco. Este lugar me saca por un rato del mundo y me hace ver todo desde otra perspectiva. Fantaseo con una vida paralela. Soy la dueña de mi propio mundo, manejo todo como se me da la gana, tan solo volando con mi mente. Soy un pájaro, que mira todo desde el cielo. Soy una flor, que se marchita con el frío y la falta de agua. Soy todo menos Bella Swan-. Abrí los ojos y él aún seguía de pie, mirándome, sonriendo. Mi corazón se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba con su sola presencia.

- No sé si lograré concentrarme – dijo acercándose. Yo por mi parte, volví a cerrar los ojos. Ahora tanta belleza, que ya no era opacada por la soberbia, se hacía insoportable, pero en el buen sentido esta vez.

- Sólo has lo mismo que yo – lo alenté-. Recuéstate, cierra tus párpados e imagina como quieres que sea tu futuro. Reconócete a través de cada imagen., de cada pensamiento. Sueña como si no existiera un mañana, vuelva con tu imaginación, has todo lo que quieras hacer. Manipula los olores, trae a tu memoria todos los sabores que te recuerdan a tus seres queridos, las comidas de tu madre, los perfumes que le dieron a tu vida un significado. Cada roce de tus seres queridos que te recuerdan que eres único… siente que no estás sólo, que todo tiene solución y que los problemas, en algún momento acaban y la paz vuelve a dominarte, haciéndote sentir alguien nuevo, o quien solías ser antes.

Cuando volví a abrir mis párpados, noté que Edward estaba a mi lado, peligrosamente cerca. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes se curvaba en su cara. Los rayos del Sol hacían resaltar sus facciones pálidas, aunque llenas de vida. Sus largas pestañas armonizaban aún más su semblante sereno, rodeado de paz… era la primera vez que lo veía así. Jamás había contemplado algo tan perfecto en toda mi jodida vida. Repentinamente abrió los ojos, y me retracté al decir que jamás había visto algo así. Sus ojos me derretían ahora más que antes. Mi cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, lenta y tortuosamente.

- Sabes, hay algo que quiero hacer – dijo acercándose aún más a mí. Su aliento a frutas, mezclado con tabaco, me azotó dejándome indefensa – pero no en mi imaginación.

No me dio tiempo siquiera a reaccionar. Se puso encima de mí, sujetando su peso con ambos brazos. Me miró nervioso… como si temiera que algo saliera mal. Yo me sonrojé y lo observé ansiosa. Quise hablar y decirle que lo hiciera, pero no pude hacerlo. Estaba muda, estática, perdida en su mirada y en su preocupación. Se acercó aún más, deshaciendo esa cercanía insoportablemente tentadora y nuestros labios chocaron, haciéndome sentir la misma corriente eléctrica que me hacía temblar cuando me tocaba, sólo que multiplicada por mil. Comenzamos una danza frenética con nuestras bocas, como si ambas hubiesen sido moldeadas para la otra. Jamás pensé que volvería a sentir mariposas al besar a alguien como con Jacob, pero me había equivocado. Esto era mucho más fuerte. Pidió acceso con su lengua, y no pude denegárselo. Seguimos besándonos por un rato más. Mis manos se aferraron a su cuello, y luego a su pelo, acariciándolo, deleitándome con su textura. Él por su parte llevo sus manos hacia mis costados, y las movía con delicadeza desde mi cintura hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos. Tenía que encontrar algo de cordura si no quería que todo se nos fuera de las manos. Pude poner un alto, y nos separamos al fin para tomar aire.

- Lo siento Bells – dijo finalmente sentándose a mi lado.

- No tienes por qué sentirlo Edward, eres humano, tienes impulsos.

- Yo… sentí… que debía hacerlo

- Me alegra que sigas tus instintos – dije totalmente sonrojada.

- Eres hermosa – volvió a voltearse y rozó mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano-. Eres el ser más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

- ¿Más que mi camioneta? – bromee para salir de aquella situación incómoda. Todavía no caía con todo lo que estaba diciendo.

- Sí… mucho más – me abrazó y besó mi mejilla-. Bells, yo…

- Dime

- No, nada.

- ¿Qué?

- No…

- Edward, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

- No tiene importancia…

- Sí, si la tiene Edward… escúpelo, ya, sin miedo.

- Bella… yo siento algo por ti. Aún no sé que es… pero todo es tan distinto cuando estás a mi lado. Tú me haces volver a ser Edward, aquel chico del que te hablé. Logras convertirme en una mejor persona aunque saques lo peor de mí, me pelees, te pelee y de vez en cuando nos odiemos – sus palabras me dejaron estupefacta. Sin opción de salida alguna. ¿Sabría él sobre mis sentimientos y estaba jugándome una broma pesada? Imposible… ni siquiera se lo había contado a Alice. Incluso se lo había negado a muerte. Y había jurado que no me enamoraría de él. Y ahora, simplemente empezaba a suceder.

- Edward, tú no puedes sentir algo por mí… - agaché la cabeza-. No soy una chica llamativa ni adinerada. Soy torpe, terca y callada… realmente no te conviene elegirme.

- Todo eso es lo que te hace aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres con ese pelo… ese rostro… esos ojos que me derriten y el sonrojo que aparece casi por nada – y justo en ese momento, sentí mis mejillas arder. Él sonrió, como sabiendo que eso vendría-. Y además todo eso, en conjunto, hace que esto… – tomó mi mano y la guió hasta pecho, que bombeaba rítmicamente -… lata a mil por hora cada vez que me tocas, cada vez que me miras, cada vez que tu rostro se vuelve más rosado de lo normal. No sé si es un corazón - rió amargamente – pero lo que sea que es, bombea y sigue vivo solo por ti… has reducido en 10 días esa pared que me separaba de la realidad – Y a diferencia de antes, le creí. Le creí porque su cuerpo y sus sentimientos no me mentían. Seguí mirándolo, como si nuestros ojos fueran como imanes, y finalmente hablé, aún nerviosa.

- Yo también – dije resignada y rascándome la nuca.

- ¿Tú también, qué?

- Yo también siento algo por ti, Edward.

- ¿No estás bromeando?

- Por supuesto que no. Aunque yo sí sé que es. Ya lo he vivido con Jacob antes – chasqueó los dientes al oír su nombre y se tensó – sólo que esta vez es más intenso – volvió a adquirir una posición más relajada y sonrió triunfal-.

- Es bueno saber eso.

- Te quiero, Edward, y me quedaré contigo… voy a devolverte tu YO interno… prometo sanarte, aunque sea lo último que haga. No eres como te imaginé en absoluto… y pelear contigo… incluso odiarte… ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi muy jodida vida.

- Yo te quiero mucho más – me acercó a él y volvimos a besarnos. Este no era un beso inseguro, extraño como el primero, sino uno más confiado, no sólo cargado de necesidad sino también de cariño. Mil sensaciones me decían que Edward era el indicado. A medida que el beso se volvía más fogoso, fui bajando mis manos, y en un intento atropellado por sacarle su camiseta, el sacó mis manos, haciéndome sentir rechazada. Lo miré con ojos melancólicos.

- No, Bella…

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo no soy como Jacob – dijo jadeando-. Voy a respetarte, y no haré esto hasta que ambos estemos seguros.

- Estoy segura – mentí.

- Bella… no puedes mentirme – me examinó con la mirada y supe que había ganado.

- De acuerdo – escondí mi cara en el recoveco de su cuello, a medida que esta se iba poniendo azul, y él me abrazó.

- Gracias por el mejor regalo de cumpleaños – dijo, tomando mi cara entre sus manos y depositando un corto beso en mis labios-. Ahora, creo que sería mejor que nos vayamos a tu casa… antes de que tus padres sospechen algo… deberíamos reservarnos esto por unos días, ¿no te parece?

- Creo que coincido contigo por primera vez – ambos explotamos en risas. Edward se puso de pie, tomó mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme también.

_Emprendimos el viaje a casa… sabiendo que a partir de ahora las cosas serían distintas._

_**You're the only one who knows me, and who doesn't ignore. That my soul is weeping**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bueno, escribir este capítulo me partió el alma... cuando yo les digo que no todo es lo que parece, deben creerme. Edward está literalmente destrozado... lo empecé a querer a partir de este capítulo. Y Bella, bueno, pues también._

_Se vienen capítulos para enamorarse y reír! Así que estén atentoooooos! Prometo que los van a disfrutar._

_El tema que Bella escucha con Edward es Brick by Boring Brick de Paramore, mi banda preferida! _

_Gente de Argentina, ¿quien va a verlos al Luna Park el 24/2? Avisen! Gracias por los reviews, nos leemos pronto._

_**FLOR.  
**_


	10. I'm yours

**EL PROTEGIDO**

_Por Flor McCarty O'shea_

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Queda prohibida la adaptación o copia de la historia)**

Edward Cullen o Ed Masen es un arrogante nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción que tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella, que jamás lo ha visto ni oído hablar de él ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo Forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado? Al sentirse desplazada, Bella comenzará un plan de venganza que la llevará hasta un punto que ella jamás pensó. Edward, tampoco se quedará atrás... ¿Aprenderán a soportarse, para hacer felices a sus padres?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Canción del capítulo: I'M YOURS - THE SCRIPT  
**

Todo de repente se volvió perfecto. Caminar de la mano de Edward por el bosque era más de lo que podría pedir jamás. El era el remedio que le hacía falta a mi enfermo corazón… y había comenzado a hacer efecto en tan poco tiempo. Nunca pensé que alguien me tendría enganchada de tal forma. Yo era de esas que creía que el amor conseguía su auge con tiempo y tranquilidad… ¿pero cómo podría mantenerme fiel a mis principios después de que un ser tan hermosamente imperfecto se cruzara en mi camino sin previo aviso? No necesité mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que este lazo no se podía comparar ni por asomo con mi antigua relación. Lo mío con Jacob era amor fraternal, rayando la costumbre. Él era todo lo que yo catalogaba como mi hombre perfecto: guapo, popular en el instituto, pero de un perfil bajo, gracioso, inteligente y responsable. Nuestra relación era una salida fácil para ambos, pero la carne es débil, y sus errores me mostraron lo que yo jamás quise ver: el sencillamente no era para mí.

Y luego viene Edward, con su arrogancia, su fama y su doble personalidad, algo que toda mi vida detesté y juré no involucrar en mi vida… y me atrapa así, sin más, demostrándome lo absurdos y ridículos que pueden ser los estereotipos y que tal vez mi hombre perfecto podría ser el opuesto al que realmente estaba buscando.

- ¿En qué piensas? – su dulce voz me sacó de mi trance haciendo que clavara mi mirada en sus orbes verdes.

- En ti – me ruboricé haciendo que esbozara una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me derretían.

- Eso me tranquiliza – dijo una vez que llegamos hasta mi furgoneta. De repente miró el vehículo y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia mí, dudoso.

- ¿Algo va mal? – Inquirí

- Yo… ¿me dejas conducir? – preguntó con la cabeza gacha.

- Por supuesto que sí, ¡tonto! - en ese instante sus labios se curvaron otra vez en una mueca de felicidad y me levantó en vilo para besarme como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

- No sé que demonios hice para merecerte.

- ¡No seas exagerado! - le pegué delicadamente en su hombro.

- No estoy siéndolo... sólo que esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba para mí.

- ¿Y qué hay de esa Tanya? ¿No tenías algo con ella? - pregunté, intentando no parecer una demente controladora. No era tonta, y aún recordaba las noticias que aparecieron en mi navegador hacía unas horas. Una ola de celos me había invadido... pero no iba a reconocerlo ni muerta.

- ¿Mi compañera? - preguntó. Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza- Pues... ella ha sido sólo un polvo todo este tiempo- se encogió de hombros-. A la prensa le gusta creer que somos pareja también en la vida real.

- Una estrategia comercial... - deduje.

- Una estrategia comercial con la que no pienso continuar ahora que tengo lo que quiero.

- No tienes que dejar de hacerlo... yo entiendo que tu carrera está en juego y de veras...

- No Bella, tú no entiendes nada - me miró seriamente-. Eres tú a quien he estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Ya lo he hecho con mis amigos, con mi familia... no voy a alejarte de mí. No ahora que estás conmigo.

- No tengo intensiones de irme a ningún lado - sonreí enredando mis dedos en su cabello y atrayéndolo hasta mí. Lo besé con paciencia, sabiendo que era eso lo que él necesitaba de mí. Abrazó mi cintura y me acurruqué en sus brazos. Jamás me había sentido tan querida en toda mi vida.

Cuando le concedí el acceso a su lengua, algo comenzó a arder en mí, pero preferí obivar ese detalle. Sí, un problemita... me habia vuelto una adolescente hormonal al cien por cien en menos de una hora. Y por más que quería contenerlo estaba comenzando a calentarme... y de repente sus manos viajaron a mi trasero e hicieron que mandara todo al carajo. Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, logrando que un gemido escapara de su boca. Me sentí poderosa... millones de chicas darían todo por estar en mi lugar... y yo simplemente lo había conseguido de la nada.

Sin embargo, al estamparme contra un lado de la cabina de la furgoneta, me demostró que era él quien llevaría el control. Mis manos viajaron hasta su bien formada espalda... y lo atraje más contra mí. Cuando comenzó a faltarme el aire, me soltó chocando su frente contra mí.

- Tientas mi autocontrol, mi amor - hablo intentando tomar aire. Su voz de "estoy listo para el sexo" estaba comenzando a prenderme y juro que me dio algo cuando dijo "mi amor".

- Lo siento, pero tú lo hiciste antes - lo apunté y le saqué la lengua mientras abría la puerta del copiloto. Edward pasó por delante de la camioneta y se subió de mi lado real de la Chevy. No podía creer que iba a dejar que alguien la conduzca.

Una vez dentro, nos colocamos el cinturón de seguridad y le tendí las llaves. Al principio se frustró al notar que tardaba en encender, pero un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios cuando el motor rugió. Yo sólo lo miraba embobada, sin emitir palabra alguna.

- Esto... ¿no va más rápido? - preguntó cinco minutos después cuando el velocímetro llegó a los 80km/h.

- ¿Al Señor Masen le gusta la velocidad? - pregunté intentando sonar sexy. El tragó en seco. Al parecer mis pocos conocimientos en materia de seducción estaban dando sus frutos, ¿desde cuando yo era provocativa? No lo sé, pero me encantaba serlo y ver como reaccionaba.

- Bastante - dijo estirándose para depositar un beso mariposa en mi cuello. Luego de eso fui yo quien me estiré para apoyar mi rostro en su hombro. Encendí la radio y You're so damn hot de OK Go estaba sonando.

-_ You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all. You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're... You're so damn hot_ - empecé a cantar pegando palmatidas en el pecho de Edward al ritmo de la música.

-_ So now you're headed to your car. You say it's dinner with your sister, sweetie. But darling look at how you're dressed. Your best suggests _  
_ another kind of guest. _- Bueno... al parecer también cantaba bien. Todo en el era perfecto... aclaro que estoy hablando explícitamente de Edward Cullen... Ed Masen sino estaría regocijándose por dentro. Reí sola por mi estúpida ocurrencia.

- _You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all. You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're... You're so damn hot, you're so damn hot! - _ambos cantamos a coro riendo. Noté que estábamos llegando a casa, pero los coches de mis padres no estaban. El flamante Volvo de Edward estaba estacionado en el garage, era demasiado obvio que ese coche ostentoso era el suyo. Iba a besarlo una vez que aparcamos pero me sacó. Lo miré confundida.

- A menos que quieras tener que comenzar a dar explicaciones... yo te diría que no me beses.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Detrás de tí - voltee y vi a Alice sentada en el escalón del hall, vestida de forma deportiva, con el I-pod en mano y los ojos cerrados.

- Comprendo - dije con los ojos abiertos como platos. De verás no quería enfrentarme al torbellino Alice en ese momento.

- Te quiero, nena - dijo tomándome la mano.

- Y yo a tí - le sonreí idiotizada.

Bajamos, y al escuchar el portazo que pegué pensé que Alice me miraría... pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Me paré delante de ella y comencé a aplaudir sobresaltándola y logrando que nos mirara.

- ¿Dónde te metiste? - mierda... era demasiado mala mintiendo.

- Bella me llevó a recorrer un poco más el lugar, ¿no que sí, Bells? - me codeó de forma amistosa, zafándome de la situación. Era un muy buen actor... sin embargo algo en mí no estaba de acuerdo. No quería mentirle a mi mejor amiga sobre lo que estaba pasando, y sabía que Edward no lo decía sólo porque yo quería hacerlo de forma calmada.

- En realidad, no - los dos me miraron confundidos-. Edward y yo...

- ¿Estás segura, Bella? - preguntó Edward me miró-. No tienes obligación...

- Segura. Alice él y yo...

- ¿Se anduvieron besuqueando y de golpe se dieron cuenta que son almas gemelas? - preguntó como si aquello no la sorprendiera.

- ¿Eres psíquica o algo?

- Le dejaste un chupetón en el cuello, Ed. Y dudo que haya sido Garrett porque se fue ayer por la mañana y para ese momento el cuello de Bella estaba blanco recostado en la colchoneta de mi cuarto- dijo revoleando los ojos. Me toqué por instinto, mientras Edward me inspeccionaba.

- Mierda que te marcas rápido - dijo y él y Alice rieron. Yo los miré con el ceño fruncido-. Ven aquí - me atrajó con su brazó y me besó haciendo que riera.

- Bella, Edward - Alice carraspeó. Ambos la miramos y nos sonrió, resignada. Se levantó del escalón y nos abrazó-. Me gustaría decir yo me opongo... pero me estás agradando Masen, así que sólo diré: cuídala

- Lo haré enana, tenlo por seguro.

- Que bueno que estoy oyendo eso... ahora... ¿serías tan amable de darme tu autógrafo? - no pudimos evitar reír.

- No - dijo cortante. Luego una sonrisa volvió a aparecer - nos sacaremos fotos durante todo el verano... y te dejaré que las subas al Facebook

- ¡Sí! - chilló y se abalanzó sobre nosotros de nuevo.

- ¿Te gustan las fiestas?

- Mucho, ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué no organizas una con todos tus amigos y conocidos? Necesito salir y emborracharme.

- No vas a emborracharte - lo miré con reprobación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de no poder tener acción después? Soy mejor ebrio... y más rendidor - enarcó las cejas, y acto seguido me guiñó el ojo.

- Alice, llena las heladeras de Vodka.

- Mierda... ¡espero que no la conviertas en ninfómana Masen! O mejor dicho... ¡por favor, hazlo!

- Ey, dejen de conspirar en mi contra - los miré enojada.

- Es por tu bien amiga... creéme. Ahora, Edward si nos permites... me la llevo a mi casa... no me gusta quedarme con noticias viejas... y hasta donde sabía, Bella se besuqueaba con Mr. Popular... digo, el de Forks - Edward la fulminó con la mirada y Alice carcajeó-. Sólo estoy jugando contigo, te la traeré como nueva... lo prometo.

- Adiós amor - le di un pequeño beso y me subí al coche.

- Edward...

- ¿Sí?

- Feliz cumpleaños

- Gracias - mi amor le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida. ¡DIOS! Quería comérmelo. Alice sonrió y se subió conmigo. Edward aún nos saludaba cuando lo perdimos de vista-. Bien - dijo mirándome directamente-. Tengo la casa sola mañana por la noche... hagamos una fiesta sorpresa. Te lo llevas toda la tarde y después recuerdas mágicamente que olvidaste tu mochila en casa, ¿qué dices?

- Me gusta la idea - sonreí-. No sabes cuan agradecido va a estar Al, debiste verle la cara cuando lo saludé hoy.

- Límpiate la baba y prepárate para contarme todo en casa, ¿oíste? ¡Porque quiero detalles!

- Si no puedes con el enemigo... - bufé y pisé el acelerador.

Estuve prácticamente cuatro o cinco horas hablando con Alice de mi historia, contándole detalle por detalle, y planeando la fiesta del día siguiente. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo estaba en paz conmigo misma, aunque me costaba asimilar todo... primero, el estar enamorándome de una persona que debería odiar... segundo, que el me correspondiera... y tercero, que no quisiera soltarlo jamás. Lo único que me quedaba hacer era dejar que el tiempo corra y que las cosas fluyan. Alice me contó que Garrett le dio un mensaje para mi, que me cuidara, que lo lamentaba y que me extrañaría... no pude evitar sentir algo de culpa pues no me embargaban los mismos sentimientos. Con eso, dimos por concluída nuestra charla de mejores amigas.

Al llegar a casa, todo estaba en penumbras. Divisé una pequeña cartita que decía Bella en la mesa del teléfono.

**_Les dije a tus padres que estabas con Al y no volverías tarde, hemos cenado por mi cumpleaños. Estoy destruído así que probablemente esté acostado para cuando llegues. Dulces sueños princesa, _**

**_Tuyo siempre, Edward._**

Subí a mi habitación hecha una retardada y esperando con ansias a que el día siguiente llegara.

_**Edward's POV**_

Decir que estaba feliz... era poco. Por primera vez en toda mi vida había logrado experimentar lo que era un beso de verdad, comprometido, auténtico. Un beso que me había hecho temblar desde el cuero cabelludo hasta el dedo gordo del pie. Un beso que desbordaba magia y pasión. Un beso con una promesa de amor. Un beso de Isabella Swan. Y mierda que besaba bien. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con maestría y su lengua bailaba sin pausa dentro de mi boca. Me había hecho perder la cordura más de una vez y las ganas de tomarla se hacían cada vez más grandes. No entendía como de un día para otro podíamos estar... tan conectados. Daba la sensación de que esto estaba destinado a ser desde hacía ya mucho tiempo por no decir siempre. Ella me estaba devolviendo todo lo que yo quería recuperar de mi antigua vida y eso me llenaba de dicha. ¿Me lo merecía? Por supuesto que no, pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente egoísta como para desaprovecharlo. De seguro hice algo bien en mi otra vida... quizás hasta fui algo así como un Dios Griego - ya Edward, para con los delirios- De acuerdo... lo admitía estaba diciendo estupideces, pero estaba nervioso. ¿Qué pretenden? Eran las diez de la mañana y yo me debatía internamente entre esperar a la chica que me quitaba el aliento abajo para desayunar... o despertarla como era debido. Tenía miedo que saltara como una loca de la cama si intentaba besarla... ¿y si se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido el día de mi cumpleaños? Porque desde que volvimos del claro no había vuelto a verla. Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella, y luego de hacer las paces, Alice se la llevó a rastras porque según ella "tenía que ponerla al corriente de su nueva vida conmigo" Conmigo... me gustaba eso. Pero bien, me encontraba en una situación de cara o cruz... y opté por ir a despertarla_. _Salí de mi habitación cautelosamente, intenté que la puerta no rechinara al abrirla pero fue inútil... aunque su cuarto estaba cerrado, probablemente no lo hubiese escuchado. Al ingresar al lugar de Bella... me di cuenta que era muy ella... estaba algo desordenado, las paredes de un tono neutro y el piso despejado para no sufrir ninguna caída... y muchos pósters de Robert Pattinson. Definitivamente no le contaría a mi colega que tenía algo así como una novia, Rob definitivamente es más apuesto que yo.

Y justo al lado de la ventana, mi ángel dormía plácidamente, de costado mirando hacia mi lado. Se veía tan tranquila... tan perfecta. Avancé tan rápido como pude sin hacer ruido y me posicioné justo a su lado, sentándome delicadamente a la altura de su estómago. Me dio profunda lástima despertarla, así que me quedé unos minutos observándola, como tonto. Sólo acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente de a ratos y sonreía como tarado mental. Un carraspeo me hizo levantar la vista y noté como Reneé y Charlie me miraban con un gesto como de "lo sabíamos". Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y sonreí avergonzado. Ambos soltaron una carcajada silenciosa y se fueron. Reneé me guiñó el ojo al salir. Bueno, mis suegros me aceptaban. Eso era bueno... creo. Decidí entonces que era momento de despertar a mi Bella. Quería besarla, abrazarla... y no podía hacerlo. Aunque alguna de las siguientes noches me escaparía sólo para verla dormir.

- ¿Bells? - me subí con delicadeza encima de ella y empecé a depositar besos en su frente y si nariz.

- ¿Uh? - empezó a balbucear y a abrir los ojos lentamente.

- Amor, despierta... - hablé en su oído.

- ¿Edward? - se refregó los ojos. Simplemente adorable.

- Así es - sonreí-. Buenos días, princesa- Intenté besarla en la boca.

- ¡Aguarda!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Espera aquí - de golpe intentó sacarme de encima. Mierda que tenía fuerza, me tiró del otro lado de la cama y corrió al baño. Escuché el agua correr y en menos de dos minutos ya la tenía devuelta acostada en su lugar.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? - pregunté confundido.

- Me... me estaba lavando los dientes - se ruborizó furiosamente

- Ven aquí pequeña - la rodeé con mis brazos y la besé con pasión. Perdí la noción del tiempo, sólo podía concentrarme en su sabor a menta que me embriagaba. Nos separamos para poder respirar.

- ¡Wow! Pellízcame y dime que esto no es un jodido sueño - dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Yo debería pedirte lo mismo... Aunque creo que ya lo he asimilado. Por lo menos pareces real.

- Estás loco - carcajeó despeinando mi cabello.

- Por tí, sí... de remate.

- Bien, señor demente - tomó mi nariz y la apretó suavemente- no sé usted, pero yo estoy muriéndome de hambre. Y tengo bastantes planes para hoy... con usted. Así que vaya a cambiarse y lo espero abajo.

- A sus órdenes, Jefa - besé su frente y salí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Me vestí mejor de lo que acostumbraba desde que llegué a Forks. Una camisa de Tommy Hilfiger a rayas verdes, unos Jeans caídos y algo desgastados y mis borcegos preferidos. Tomé mi cámara, mis anteojos, los metí en mi pequeño morral y bajé en volandas. Me sorprendió ver que Bella ya estaba cambiada y comenzando a preparar el desayuno. No sé como lo había hecho... pero lucía hermosa. Y su camisa... era extremadamente parecida a la mía. Me quedé observando como tarareaba una melodía desconocida desde el umbral de la puerta. En ese instante me vio y se ruborizó. Llevó dos vasos de jugo de naranja sin decir ni una palabra.

- ¿Algo va mal? - pregunté confundido.

- No - se ruborizó de nuevo-, vamos a juego - dijo finalmente y sonrió inocentemente-. Alice me la regaló hace un tiempo y me dijo que la usara para una ocasión especial.

- ¿Sabías que tu amiga me da miedo? - caminé hasta ella, la abracé por la cintura y le besé la mandíbula.

- A mi también... y mucho. - se volteó para hablar. Ambos explotamos en risas-. Siéntate, ¿qué quieres comer?

- ¿Hay cereales?

- Sip

- Entonces cereales para mi.

Comenzamos a desayunar en silencio. Bella encendió la televisión y comenzó a hacer zapping por los canales de noticias. De repente, uno de ellos nos dejó estáticos. Tanya estaba dando una entrevista para E! Entertainment donde confirmaba que era mi pareja.

_- Eddie y yo... bien, estamos juntos. Él está de viaje ahora, necesitaba un descanso... pero yo preferí quedarme para perfeccionarme. Lo extraño mucho._

_- ¿Así que entonces los rumores son confirmados?_ - preguntó el periodista con una sonrisa.

_- Por supuesto que sí, era hora de hacerlo oficial_ - la rubia le sonrió falsamente y se retiró de la cámara. Ni Bella ni yo dábamos crédito a lo que estábamos viendo. Subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude y busqué mi celular en el cajón. Casi como si me hubiese leído la mente, el número de Vladimir apareció en mi pantalla.

- ¿ACABAS DE VER ESO VLADIMIR? - grité furioso-. ¡Va a pagármelas, te juro! ¡Teníamos un puto acuerdo!

_- Ya Ed, por favor relájate. Ella no a cumplido con lo estipulado, pero esto les va a traer más prensa... no ha habido mucha desde que desapareciste..._

- ¡Me importa un carajo la prensa! ¡Ya no puedo soportar cualquier mentira que digan de mí! ¡Simplemente no puedo, Vladimir!

_- Nunca te había molestado antes..._

- Pues ahora sí.

_- ¿Qué mierda te ocurre?_

- ¿Sabes que es lo que pasa? Desde que llegué a este maldito pueblo cambié... ¡Jamás me había sentido tan vivo en toda mi vida! Y estoy harto de todos estos chismes, ¡éstas mentiras!

_- Parece que después de todo no estás apto para el mundo de la actuación. _

- Entonces quizás no lo esté Vladimir...

_- Edward, ¿te estás escuchando?_

- Jamás he dicho algo tan coherente... y si no quieres quedarte sin trabajo, soluciona este asunto urgente - ya no tenía paciencia... yo había cambiado.

_- Ed, te preguntaré esto como amigo, y no como representante... ¿conociste a alguien? Te oyes tan diferente  
_

- Primero, si fueras mi amigo hubieses recordado que día fue ayer... y sí, conocí a alguien, y estoy feliz, ¿contesta eso a tu pregunta?

_- ¿Qué día fue ayer?_

- Eso no viene ahora al caso - suspiré e intenté calmarme. No había necesidad de tratar así a mi representante... él no tenía la culpa de que Tanya fuera una idiota y que yo me haya rebelado contra el mundo del espectáculo en menos de quince días-, sólo te estoy pidiendo que soluciones esto. O por lo menos lo intentes...

_- Veré que puedo hacer. De todas formas, creo que habrá que esperar a que vuelvas para hacer tus propias declaraciones.  
_

- Gracias Vladimir.

_- No hay de qué Ed_

- Mi cumpleaños.

_- ¿Qué tiene tu cumpleaños?_

- Fue ayer, adiós Vlad - corté el teléfono sin siquiera darle tiempo a contestarme. Bajé las escaleras un poco más calmado pensando como iba a arreglar esto con Bella, que era lo único que me importaba. Si no hubiese estado hasta el cuello por ella, posiblemente me hubiese afectado poco lo que la idiota de Tanya pudiera llegar a decir de nuestra no-relación. Pero ahora era diferente... me moría por llevar a Bella de la mano a una ceremonia, o pasearme junto a ella por Hollywood Boulevard... pero todas esas ilusiones se quebraron de repente al ver a mi ángel llorar.

- ¿Amor? - pregunté acercándome rápidamente-. ¿Qué va mal?

- Nada - mintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía falsamente-. ¿Nos vamos?

- No - dije seriamente-. Vas a decirme que te pasa, Bella, aunque tenga que sacárterlo a la fuerza.

- N-no...

- Bella...

- Ella... es muy hermosa - dijo finalmente rompiendo a llorar devuelta.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? Edward, si realmente estás con ella, yo no quiero ser un estorbo... podemos pasarla bien mientras estés aquí, pero no sé hasta que punto podré aguantarlo.

- Nena - dije negando con la cabeza- creo que no entiendes lo que me pasa contigo. Ella no es NADA en mi vida... tú eres la única que puede hacerme sentir de la forma en que me siento. Te quiero más que a nada... y lo demás no me importa.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Más que nunca - la abracé y besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Simplemente parábamos a tomar aire, y luego volvíamos a lo nuestro. Si eso no era amor... no sé como podría encontrarlo algún día.

- Bien... - dijo cuando nos separamos finalmente-. Creo que tienes razón - no pude evitar reír por su expresión-. ¿Estás listo para el mejor día de tu vida, Cullen? - preguntó enarcando ambas cejas y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Sí mi ángel.

_**You healed these scars over time and braced my soul, you loved my mind. You're the only angel in my life.**_  
_**[...]**_  
_**I may not have the softest touch. I may not say the words as such**_

_**And though I may not look like much**_  
_**I'm yours.**_

_**

* * *

**_

PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA!

ME COSTÓ MUCHO SEGUIR EL RUMBO DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LO LOGRÉ! LA VERDAD ES QUE TUVE LA MENTE BASTANTE POBLADA DE COSAS Y POR ESO NO ACTUALICÉ.

Esté capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a mi amiga Sofía, que ayer cumplió 17 años. Gracias por ser tan incondicional conmigo y apoyarme en locuras que escribo, como estas! Te amo

AHORA SI, DISFRUTEN Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!

**_Flor_**


	11. Some Days

**EL PROTEGIDO**

_Por Flor McCarthy O'shea_

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Queda prohibida la adaptación o copia de la historia)**

Edward cullen o Ed Masen es un arrogante nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción qe tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella, que jamás lo ha visto ni oído hablar de él ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo Forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado? Al sentirse desplazada, Bella comenzará un plan de venganza que la llevará hasta un punto que ella jamás pensó. Edward, tampoco se quedará atrás... ¿Aprenderán a soportarse, para hacer felices a sus padres?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Canción del capítulo: SOME DAYS - WHEAT**

Después del momento de mierda que habíamos atravesado hacía menos de 10 minutos, comencé a relajarme y a pensar en positivo. Si Edward estaba allí, conmigo, definitivamente debía de ser por algo. Una parte de mí, ya había comenzado a creer lentamente que él realmente me decía la verdad con respecto a sus sentimientos… y si no fuera así, ¿qué necesidad tendría de mentir esta vez? Además, no podía hacerme a un lado ahora que el plan para devolverle la felicidad estaba en marcha, y funcionando a la perfección.

Mientras Ed se cambiaba, yo había prácticamente volado para lograr vestirme, llamar a sus padres invitándolos a que tomen un vuelo y comenzar con el desayuno. Hablar con Esme había sido algo muy grato para mí, ella parecía ser una mujer muy cálida y amorosa. Le conté todo lo que había sucedido – obviando cosas como que salía con su hijo y que nos habíamos besado unas cuantas veces - y ella accedió a venir lo más pronto posible con la voz quebrada y llena de diversas emociones. Carlisle y Stefan estarían en la fiesta cuando llegáramos también. Lo que me sorprendió fue que luego, al hablar con el papá de Edward – que por cierto, también era un hombre extremadamente amable que solo hablaba maravillas de Charlie y Reneé-, él me pasó un número de teléfono de un joven abogado de Los Ángeles y me pidió que lo llame y lo invite a venir, ya que eso significaría mucho para su hijo. Jamás había escuchado hablar de él, pero si Carlisle me estaba diciendo eso, era porque verdaderamente debía de ser importante o fundamental que asistiera. Y además, el sabía mucho más que yo acerca de lo que su hijo pudiese llegar a querer. De todas formas, no pude alcanzar a hacer la llamada, porque fue en ese momento que Edward bajó a desayunar y luego llegó el momento del pequeño incidente. Sin importar qué, me haría un lugarcito durante la tarde y me sacaría esa duda que ahora rondaba en mi cabeza, ¿quién era James Gigandet? Pronto lo averiguaría.

- Bien, ¿Qué haremos hoy Señorita Swan? – preguntó Edward una vez que nos subimos a su coche. Como el – desconocido para mí- caballero que era, me había abierto la puerta y un segundo después de eso el motor se encendió. Parecía algo intrigado, por lo que saqué rápidamente de la cartera que había preparado, una barba postiza y una gorra visera de los San Antonio Spurs.

- Así empezará nuestro día – dije levantando en vilo los dos elementos con ambas manos.

- ¿Para qué es eso? – arqueó una ceja.

- Ya verás… - respondí moviendo las mías de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

- Te informo que soy un gran fan de los Lakers, así que no te llevaré a ningún juego de estos… si es que llega a haber por aquí, cosa que me sorprendería bastante…

- Edward, no me gusta el basquetbol – rodé los ojos-. Mi papá usa estas para sus "Misiones encubiertas" – Alcé comillas, dejándolo más confundido que antes.

- ¿Misiones encubiertas?

- Claro tonto, se disfrazan para parecer otra persona y poder operar con más confianza y tranquilidad durante algún acto de vandalismo o algo así. Recuerdo que una vez para atrapar a unos narcos, Charlie tuvo que disfrazarse de vagabundo. Fue muy gracioso cuando volvió a casa con la ropa toda harapienta y olor a pescado – ambos comenzamos a carcajear.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – preguntó finalmente

- Vas a ponértelos – soltó una carcajada-. Hay un lugar al que quiero que me lleves.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir para que tenga que ponerme eso? – señaló con el dedo y continuó riendo

- Al cine – contesté con tranquilidad.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ponérmelo para ir al cine donde todo está oscuro? – hizo un puchero de lo más adorable.

- Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas – fruncí el ceño.

- Sólo responde Bells – dijo con voz suplicante. Maldito señor perfecto manipulador-. ¿Por qué debo usarlo?

- Pues... porque sí. Todo el mundo te conoce, Mr. Popular, se darán cuenta que eres tú, y no podré ver la película.

- ¿Y qué quieres ir a ver?

- Enemigos naturales – en ese instante su rostro se congeló y esa mueca de confusión volvió a aparecer.

- ¿Todavía está en cartelera?

- Edward, estamos en el medio de la nada, las películas llegan como varios meses después de su estreno oficial.

- Mierda – sus ojos se abrieron como platos – de todas formas… dijiste que no te interesaba ver mi película, ¿por qué cambiaste de parecer ahora?

- Supongo que ahora me intriga saber por qué todos están tan fascinados con mi novio – CARAJO. ¿Había dicho novio? ¿NOVIO? ¡Estúpida! No hacía ni DOS –sí, he dicho dos – DÍAS desde que me besó por primera vez y yo ya le decía novio. La cara de espanto de Edward no tenía precio, y no era para menos. Probablemente ahora querría tomarse un vuelo con destino a las Islas Caimán para no tener que volver a verme nunca más y no iba a culparlo por eso. Loca, obsesiva de mierda, eso era. Mi rostro debía de estar azul, si es que todavía no había comenzado a adquirir un color verde típico de las náuseas que ya había comenzado a sentir. ¿Exagerada? Para nada, pero hoy en día decir la palabra mágica sin antes haber sido mencionada por el otro ni de cerca y en un lapso corto de tiempo, significa cavar tu propia fosa a cincuenta metros bajo tierra.

Me debatía internamente entre que decir y que no. Las ideas pasaban por mi cerebro entre milésimas de segundo. Iba a hablar y a intentar reparar la idiotez épica que había dicho, cuando el movimiento del coche me dejó mudo. Edward estacionó bruscamente a un lado de la carretera y apagó el motor, mientras giraba para clavar sus ojos verdes en mi y enfrentarme con el semblante serio. Tierra, trágame.

- Repite lo que dijiste – ordenó y puedo asegurar que me recorrió un escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal.

- ¿Para qué? No tiene importancia… sólo quiero ver por qué todos te quieren – respondí intentando sonar despreocupada.

- Repítelo, Bella – su voz se elevó un tono y logró asustarme más. Iba a terminar lanzando el poco desayuno que había ingerido en su hermosa camisa importada.

- Quiero saber por qué están todos tan fascinados contigo – sí, en mis fallidos intentos de evadir las cosas estaba quedando más tarada de lo normal.

- Isabella, sabes que no es eso lo que me importa… repite la palabra.

- ¡No quiero! – hice puchero como una niña pequeña.

- Bella…

- ¡Novio! ¿De acuerdo? ¡He dicho NO-VIO! – separé la palabra en sílabas-. Todo fue culpa de mi retorcida mente y me siento una imbécil, ¿podemos cambiar de…? – en ese momento dejé de hablar, porque con una velocidad vampírica Edward me había subido a horcajadas suya y comenzó a besarme, rozando con sus manos la piel desnuda que quedaba entre mi pantalón y mi camiseta. ¿Hace falta aclarar que mis hormonas se descontrolaron? Casi como un acto reflejo comencé a restregarme contra el… ¿qué? ¡No podía evitarlo! Debería estar tremendamente avergonzada por lo sucedido antes, ¡pero ahora sólo podía pensar en el jodido beso que me estaba dando!

- Bella… - gimió mi nombre y no pude evitarlo. Me pegué aún más a él.

- Edward – le respondí con voz de sexo y creo que fue eso lo que hizo que se detuviera. Me cagaba en el y su respeto. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí de nuevo, mientras recuperaba el aire y reposaba su frente contra la mía.

- ¿Realmente me consideras o sientes como tu novio? – me preguntó agitado mientras sonreía con esa mueca torcida. Juro que casi le digo la verdad, que realmente lo quería, que era perfecto para mi y que moría por ponerme en Facebook que tenía una relación. Gracias a Dios, mi móvil sonó. Llamada entrante de Reneé.

- Arranca, hablaremos luego – dije con mi rostro totalmente ruborizado mientras me bajada de sus piernas y volvía nuevamente a mi asiento.

- De acuerdo, pero esto no quedará así, ¿a dónde voy?

- Toma la 101 – apreté la tecla verde y llevé el teléfono a mi oreja isquierda – Hola, mamá.

-_ Nena, ¿ya te levantaste?_

- Sí, de hecho, estoy con Edward en el Volvo yendo de camino a Port Ángeles, ¿tu trabajo va bien?

_- Perfecto. ¿Así que estás con Edward?_

- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tú no querías eso? Creí que era parte de mi castigo.

- _Por supuesto… castigo, sí claro_ – se oyó su estruendosa risa del otro lado y creo que hasta mi nov… Edward la sintió ya que él también comenzó a carcajear.

- Me tengo que ir, adiós – sin más colgué y envenené a mi acompañante con la mirada.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – continuaba riendo.

- Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo – mi cara de fastidio era inminente.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Creo que entendiste el por qué de su risa...

- Amor, relaja. Hoy fuiste a verte dormir y me vieron mientras te acariciaba la cara, ¿qué pretendías que haga?

- Mis padres… saben que tú… y yo…

- Sí

- CARAJO ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque estaban felices, y aunque no lo creas Charlie era el más entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué? – me quedé estupefacta

- Lo que oíste cielo, no fue planeado, pero al menos te hice ahorrarte las explicaciones.

- Tienes razón – me relajé y aflojé los hombros-. Mi madre iba a reaccionar así de todas formas.

Creo que hasta te hice un favor…

- Lo hiciste

- ¿No me merezco ni un halaguito de tu parte? - hice un puchero de lo más tierno.

- Eres el mejor, te a…viso que en la próxima bajada tienes que doblar – NO PODÍA CREER QUE ESTUVE A PUNTO DE DECIR ESO.

- De acuerdo – sonrió y aceleró un poco. El resto del viaje fue en silencio, algo que agradecí ya que me odiaría internamente si volvía a sacar el tema a colación.

- Una vez que llegamos al cine me apresuré y fui hasta las matrículas del coche y con unas pequeñas cintas también robadas a Charlie, cambié un número y una letra de cada una. Me sentía como en Misión Imposible 2. Gracias a Dios, nadie nos miraba. Edward seguía dentro del coche. Cuando abrí la puerta para avisarle que todo estaba bien, ya se había puesto la barba y el gorro, y juro que me pareció más sexy de lo que usualmente es. Mis bragas se mojaron, sí, lo dije, que más da, tenía que ser sincera.

- Baja, terreno despejado – dije y cerré nuevamente la puerta del copiloto. Edward salió de su lado y trabó el auto de forma automática. Todos los que circulaban por la calle se quedaron mirándonos, pero creo que fue más por el coche del que bajamos, nadie tenía la vista fija en Ed, y eso fue realmente un alivio. Cuando me acerqué, me sorprendió tomándome la mano. Sentía chispas en el dorso de esta. Caminamos hasta la boletería y me acerqué para sacar las entradas.

- Dos para enemigos naturales, dentro de media hora – dije sonriente a la chica del otro lado del vidrio. Luego la reconocí-. ¿Ángela?

- ¿Bella Swan? ¿Cómo has estado? - la chica de anteojos que iba conmigo al Instituto me sonrió. Jamás habíamos hablado así como mucho… pero parecía una buena chica, callada, sencilla y soñadora.

- Muy bien, ¿que tal tú?

- No me quejo – sonrió-. ¿Cómo te encuentras después de los del baile? - me miró un tanto afligida

- Bien, no fue nada, Garrett es historia – puedo jurar que escuché un gruñido detrás.

- Eso es bueno, lo que hizo con Stanly... que tonto ¿Así que vienes a ver la película que está dando que hablar en este pueblito? – escuché una pequeña risa por parte de Edward.

- Sí, algo así. En realidad solo vine a traer a… - mierda, piensa un nombre Isabella, rápido. Robert Pattinson, ayúdame… un segundo… ¡exacto! – Robert, sí, el es un… amigo de la familia, ¿no que sí, Rob? – lo codeé.

- Sí, sí, claro – respondió automáticamente.

- Me resulta conocido… ¿no te he visto en ningún lado, Robert? – preguntó. Carajo.

- Imposible… soy de Alaska – respondió con una voz distinta.

- Ya veo… si no fueras barbudo hubiese jurado que te pareces a Ed Masen – pero creo que estoy tan obsesionada con él que ya alucino. Por cierto… cuando entres a esa sala la perderás por completo.

- Lo sé. Pero si Ed quiere llevársela, por mí no hay problema - tampoco yo opondría resistencia, eso estaba claro.

- ¡Eres malo! – lo empujé y me besó el cuello.

- De todas formas, yo te autorizo a llevártela Ed, no te preocupes – ambos nos quedamos congelados – no soy tonta chicos.

- Yo… - intenté hablar pero me cortó.

- Sé que es tu deber mantenerlo protegido, y además, ¡qué casualidad que se parecen y Ed te llevó al baile! Gracias a Dios todos en Forks son antiguos, porque allí el rumor ya se corrió. Más allá de que nadie se acercó durante el baile, ni a tu casa yo sé que no fuiste simplemente ese fin de semana, como decían Emmett y los chicos.

- Ángela…

- No se hagan problema, no diré nada – sonrió totalmente relajada.

- Gracias, de verdad – Ed le dijo aliviado y ella se sonrojó. Finalmente entregué el dinero como una autómata.

- En veinte minutos, sala 2, primera puerta del lado izquierdo. Que disfruten la función, chicos – nos entregó los boletos y ambos nos alejamos de ahí.

- Gracias a Dios esa chica es tranquila -dijo Edward mientras doblábamos por el pasillo.

- Eso fue intenso –suspiré y lo miré.

- Te equivocas. ESTO es intenso – me tomó con fuerza de la cintura y volvió a besarme, delante de todo el mundo, estampándome contra la pared. No podía creer que estuviera así con él, sin que nadie se metiera, ni nada. Él era una superestrella, eso lo tenía claro, pero hoy… se sentía como si fuese alguien normal. Sin menospreciar a nadie… éramos perfectos juntos, como una sinfonía humana… y ahora que estábamos en el mismo lugar, todo estaba como debía… aunque admito que su barba falsa me pinchaba bastante. Reí internamente por mi ocurrencia. Finalmente se separó y susurró: - Iré por palomitas. Supe entonces que tenía poco tiempo para hacer lo que había planeado. Corrí para sentarme en un pequeño sillon de cuero negro que había entre dos salas. Tomé el móvil, marqué el número que tenía en el papel y esperé ansiosa a que alguien me atendiera del otro lado.

- _Doctor Gigandet , buenas tardes _– gracias al Cielo el dichoso James habló con su masculina voz después del segundo tono.

- Hola… ¿James? – pregunté dudosa.

_- Sí… ¿quién habla?_

- Yo… tú no me conoces – afirmé-. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella.

_- Un gusto Bella… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?_

- No sé como decir esto… -tomé aire y continué hablando - así que iré directo al grano, ¿conoces a Ed Masen?

_-Querrás decir Edward Cullen – me corrigió James unos segundos después._

- Vaya, pensé que sólo yo le decía así – me sorprendió su acotación.

_- ¿Llamas para que conspiremos en su contra? ¡Estoy dentro! – no sé sinceramente como me contuve para no mandarlo a la mierda._

- En realidad, no. Verás James, Edward está hospedándose en mi casa aquí en Forks. No sé si estabas al tanto de ello.

_- Algo había escuchado…_

- Pues bien, antes de contarte mis planes, me gustaría saber por qué Carlisle me pidió que te llamara… no creo que haya sido porque lo odias…

_- ¿Por qué no me cuentas mejor tú primero que tienes pensado hacer?_

- Bien – no tenía ganas de ponerme a discutir con él-. Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Edward.

_- Lo sé _– no le presté atención y seguí hablando.

- Pues, con una amiga estamos planeando una sorpresa para esta noche. El avión privado saldrá de la casa de Edward en dos horas. Estará aquí para cerca de las ocho de la noche.

- _¿Tú pretendes que yo vaya a la fiesta de mi ex mejor amigo luego de que se olvidó del funeral de mi madre? Creo niña, que te estás equivocando_ – sus palabras me dejaron helada. Así que el sentimiento de culpa también venía por ese lado… con razón Edward se la echaba toda encima.

- En realidad, creo que si eran mejores amigos, a el le gustará tenerte aquí. Ha cambiado mucho, James. No sabes cuanto… y de verdad, siento lo de tu madre.

-_ Gracias. ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

- ¿El qué?

_- Que cambió._

- Porque fui yo quien lo logró.

_- ¿En tan poco tiempo?_

- ¿No crees en los milagros?

_- Solía hacerlo…_

- Entonces no deberías haber perdido la fé.

_-No iré, Bella_

- De acuerdo. Solo te digo, y tómalo como un consejo de un extraño. Edward la cagó, olímpicamente, lo sé y te entiendo, yo también lo odiaría. Pero tienes que dejar el rencor de lado. Si él era tu mejor amigo, fue por algo. No vale la pena que pasen el resto de sus vidas así o pensando que hubiese pasado si hubiesen hecho o dicho tal o tal cosa… creo que haberte llamado sin saber quien eras es una señal para que vuelvan a unirse.

_-Gracias, Bella. De verdad. Y de corazón… espero que Edward la pase bien esta noche._

- Lo hará… o eso espero al menos.

_- Y por cierto… es bueno saber que comenzó a elegir bien. Suenas como una buena chica._

- ¿PERDÓN?

_- Vamos, tengo casi veintitrés años... ¿crees que soy tonto?  
_

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – carajo, ¿tan predecible podía ser?

_- Quiero decir que es obvio que se traen algo_ – rió.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- _Porque jamás creí en esa relación que tenía con Tanya. Esa tipa no hace más que inflarle el ego, y en realidad él necesita lo opuesto._

- No sé a dónde quieres llegar…

- T_ú has llamado a uno de los abogados más importantes y reconocidos en California y prácticamente lo has enfrentado y le has dado consejos de vida como si fuera un niño pequeño. Eres terca, decidida y no te gustan las formalidades ni el compromiso forzado. Definitivamente eres su otra mitad… además, se nota en tu forma de hablar de él. Y hasta podría aseguar que lo quieres más de lo que dices quererlo_ - Ok, ya comenzaba a darme miedo-. _Espero poder conocerte algún día_ – divisé a Edward terminando de pagar y acercándose al pasillo en ese instante.

- Lo mismo digo, ahora si me disculpas, debo dejarte, Edward viene hacia acá.

_- Hasta pronto_

- Adiós James, ojalá puedas venir.

_- Ojalá_ – repitió-. _En todo caso, dale saludos a Edward después de la sorpresa._

- Lo haré. Saludos.

Corté el móvil y justo Edward tomó su lugar a mi lado.

- ¡Wow! Hacía mucho que no salía a comprar nada por mi cuenta - su rostro expresaba una felicidad absoluta-. Traje Pop Tarts de chocolate y de fresa... Las palomitas no estaban calientes… si quieres que las compre igual…

- No – me acerqué y le di un corto beso en los labios-. Adoro las Pop Tarts

- ¿Con quién hablabas tan animadamente? - preguntó mientras abría una de las cajas.

- Sólo alardeaba de ti con mi mejor amiga, ¿eso está mal? – no podía creer lo bien que llegué a mentir.

- Está perfecto. Ahora… sólo faltan cinco minutos para la función, ¿qué te parece si entramos?

- Coincido con ustedes, señor Cullen Masen.

- ¿Lista para ver al personaje detrás del hombre?

- No creo que le llegue ni a los talones…

- Ya lo descubrirás.

Tiró de mi y sin decir más nos adentramos en la oscuridad de la sala.

_**Hey listen let's slow down , I love to keep you company And without putting other lovers down , we're like a human symphony  
And we hang around the same town , for your family and for your friends**_

_**

* * *

**_

OKEIIIII SE QUE QUIEREN MATARME Y DEGOLLARME, PERO CREO QUE DEJÉ TODO ACLARADO EN LA NOTA.

ESTUVE OCUPADA Y ME FALTABA INSPIRACIÓN, Y POR CIERTO, AMÉ ESTE CAPÍTULO, COMO VEN, NO ES SUMMERTIME. PREFERÍ ALARGARLO. CLARO ESTÁ QUE HABRÁ "EL PROTEGIDO" PARA RATO

**MAÑANA ES MUY PROBABLE QUE ACTUALICE "VUÉLVEME..." ASÍ QUE ESTÉN ATENTOS.**

PIDO MIL DISCULPAS OTRA VEZ, LOS ADORO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!

**_FLOR_**

P.D: EL JUEVES TUVE LA SUERTE DE CONOCER A PARAMORE EN PERSONA, SÉ QUE A MUCHOS LES GUSTA, EN EL CASO QUE SEA ASÍ Y ALGUIEN QUIERA PREGUNTARME ALGO DE ELLOS, LO RESPONDERÉ SIN PROBLEMAS. BESOS ENORMES!

**SUBO NUEVAMENTE EL CAPÍTULO PORQUE AL PARECER NO ESTÁN LLEGANDO LOS ALERTAS. EL CAPÍTULO 12 ESTÁ PRÁCTICAMENTE HECHO.**


	12. Angel

**EL PROTEGIDO**_  
_

_Por Flor McCarthy O'shea_

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Queda prohibida la adaptación o copia de la historia)**

Edward cullen o Ed Masen es un arrogante nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción qe tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella, que jamás lo ha visto ni oído hablar de él ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo Forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado? Al sentirse desplazada, Bella comenzará un plan de venganza que la llevará hasta un punto que ella jamás pensó. Edward, tampoco se quedará atrás... ¿Aprenderán a soportarse, para hacer felices a sus padres?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12  
**

**Canción del capítulo: ANGEL - JACK JOHNSON  
**

**_Edward's POV_**

Hacía cinco minutos que me había despertado de mi siesta, pero de todas maneras no quería abrir los malditos ojos. Mi indiscutible arrogancia me había llevado a ver "Enemigos Naturales" en el pasado más de 17 veces - solamente en el cine- así que podrán descifrar que como estaba en proceso de cambio, ir a ver mi jodida película se había vuelto una actividad bastante tediosa. Afortunadamente el final estaba cerca.

Bella no había hablado, ni gritado, ni nada, durante dos horas, algo casi increíble en ella, y más en la situación en que nos encontrábamos.

Entreabrí mis ojos y la observé disimuladamente. Su mirada no se había despegado de la pantalla, y su mano viajaba desde la caja de Pop Tarts hasta su boca, depositaba un pastel con cuidado de no errar y volvía a la cajita una y otra vez. Especulé que había estado repitiendo la misma acción constantemente desde que me sumí en la inconsciencia. Eso era una mala señal. UNA MUY MALA SEÑAL. Finalmente parpadee y vi que la escena final comenzaba. Bostecé para que mi acompañante notara mi presencia. Nada, absolutamente. Ni siquiera miró de reojo.

_ - Gracias a Dios ha terminado_ -_ decía Tanya del otro lado de la proyección. Maldita zorra._

_- No, jamás terminará. Vendrán por mí, otra vez - dije mirando al horizonte. ¡Guau! Ahora que prestaba atención, parecía algo homosexual en esa parte._

_- ¿Y que harás? - preguntó la rubia acercándose a mi pecho._

_- Estaré listo - fin. Los créditos comenzaron a aparecer con un tema de Muse de fondo. _Tomé a mi chica de la mano mientras dejaba la caja vacía a un lado de la butaca, y emprendí nuestra salida hacia la puerta principal. Bella seguía sin omitir palabra alguna. Una vez que llegamos a un costado de la boletería, decidí hablar.

- ¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado? - le pregunté pegándole un suave codazo de complicidad.

- No - respondió secamente. Me quedé helado. Sabía que no sería buena idea traerla. Tanta sangre y acción, no eran aptos para Bella.

- Yo...

- ¡Me ha encantado! ¡Es la mejor película que he visto en toda mi puta vida! - agitó los brazos y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando todos sus dientes - ¡Jamás creí que me la pasaría tan bien! - de repente comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor como posesa. Las personas que estaba cerca nuestro se voltearon para observarla. Simplemente genial. Rogaba internamente porque mi ángel se callara, pero claramente Dios me odiaba, y me lo merecía.

- Bella... - intenté tranquilizarla, pero al mirarme a los ojos, se abalanzó sobre mi y enredó sus piernas en mi cintura.

- ¡Eres increíble! ¡Lo máximo! Dios me has hecho reír, llorar, saltar, gritar asustarme. La escena cuando el camión está por aplastar la motocicleta, fue lo mejor, o cuando matas... - la miré fijo y entonces rió - MATA - se corrigió - al asesino de su padre, OH DIOS, creí que iba a darme un paro. ERES EL MEJOR, ED... ¡ROBERT! Gracias por traerme a ver esta película - y de golpe, me besó de una manera increíble. A la mierda el intentar calmarla. Enrollé mis manos en su cintura y la dejé que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Luego recordé que habí gente mirando nuestro "pequeño espectáculo".

- Linda... la gente nos ve - dije ni bien me separé de sus labios con la respiración entrecortada, logrando que volteara a mirar. Las personas no sacaban los ojos de la imagen que les estábamos dando. Completamente sonrojoda, mi chica se bajó de mi cuerpo y acomodó su ropa. Una vez que todos nos quitaron la vista de encima, explotamos en carcajadas.

- Lo siento... creo que esa reacción fue algo exagerada - volvió a ruborizarse. ¿Podría alguien ser más hermoso que ella?

- ¿Algo? ¡Casi nos descubren! - reí-. Y si hubiese sido así... no hubiese valido la pena ponerme esta mierda que ya está comenzando a picarme - dije rascándome la falsa barba.

Cuando subimos al coche, nos dimos cuenta de que la temperatura había aumentado. Ya no necesitábamos poner la calefacción al mínimo, directamente la apagué. Por primera vez desde que llegué a Forks, se sentía realmente el calor de verano.

Bella había bajado la ventanilla también y ahora sacaba su mano a través de ella con una sonrisa plagada en su rostro. No había imagen que me causara más tranquilidad, y su proximidad me mantenía en paz. Aunque me costara creerlo, estaba volviendo a ser aquel al que dejé abandonado un día en el fondo de mi alma.

Llevaba más de una hora manejando por la carretera sin rumbo fijo. La castaña que viajaba como copiloto otra vez se había sumido en el silencio. A nuestro alrededor, la soledad sobraba. Los árboles parecían formar una cadena verde sin fin. Logré divisar la reserva Quileute a algunos metros.

- Vamos a La Push – su voz me sobresaltó, pero en el buen sentido. Al girar noté que seguía con su rostro en dirección contraria, de cara al bosque-. El día está precioso, tal vez hasta podamos meternos al mar.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunté, recordando lo que había pasado el otro día y volviéndome a sentir como la mierda.

- Por supuesto – giró para observarme sonriente mientras se sacaba sus lentes de sol. Y se acomodaba su cabello con los dedos - ¿qué? ¿Tú no quieres? Podemos hacer otra cosa si es que…

- No – le corté depositando un casto beso en sus labios mientras disminuía la velocidad – me encanta la playa, y más si puedo ir contigo, pero pensé que tu no querrías ni asomar tus narices por aquí después del horrible momento que te hice pasar.

- Nada de eso – negó con la cabeza-. Sí, fuiste un imbécil – rodó los ojos-. Pero estás perdonado – soltó una pequeña risa y me indicó dónde aparcar. Bajé rápidamente y corrí hasta su puerta para tomarla de la mano. Por primera vez estaba poniendo en práctica la caballerosidad que mi madre me había enseñado durante tantos años. Mi chica se ruborizó inocentemente, enloqueciendo completamente mis sentidos.

- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo? – le pregunté mientras me tomaba de la mano. En ese momento recordé que estábamos en una playa en el medio de la nada, y que probablemente no podría conseguir ni una despensa.

- No por ahora, pero preparé una canasta con comida para después – me sentí aliviado por dentro.

- De acuerdo- le sonreí mientras bajábamos por la rambla hasta la arena. El mar estaba sereno y generaba una sensación de tranquilidad que pocas veces había podido apreciar antes. Bella se quitó los zapatos por el camino y corrió hasta la orilla, dejándome atrás.

- ¡Vamos, Edward! No seas gallina – gritó. Iba a responderle, pero su acción me dejó paralizado. Bella acababa de quitarse la camisa, dejando a la vista un sujetador azul de encaje. Tragué en seco y rogué porque ninguna parte de mi cuerpo se despertara en el momento equivocado. Atropelladamente quité mi calzado y también desabotoné mi camisa corriendo tras ella

La tomé por la cintura y deposité besos en su cuello. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la voltee y la alcé por los aires, colgándola sobre mi hombro como una bolsa de papas. Las risas no tardaron en aparecer por parte de ambos, otra vez más. Bella chillaba y me pedía que la soltara entre carcajadas ahogadas.

- ¿Quién es la gallina ahora? – dije comenzando a hacerle cosquillas con mi mano libre.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… jajajaja, t-tú ganas-s-s – finalmente la bajé, pero el muy Demonio de Tasmania una vez de pie, comenzó a patalear, empapándome-. Come esa, Masen – salió corriendo por la orilla y comencé a correr detrás intentando mojarla aunque sea un poco.

Estuvimos un largo rato corriendo, tirándonos agua y arena y haciendo estupideces. Me sentía un chico de ocho años otra vez, pero aquello no me desagradaba en absoluto. Bella estaba devuelta mojándome cuando pasó algo sumamente excitante que tuve que controlar. Quise correr para alcanzarla, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, me tropecé con sus pies y caí encima de ella, dejando nuestros labios demasiado cerca. No dudé en atraparlos con los míos, pero jamás pensé que la dulce y virgen Bella iba a cambiar de posiciones, quedándose a horcajadas mío y besándome con hambre. ¡Había creado un monstruo sexual! Aunque parte de mí quería que fuera así, otro lado quería a la Bella que había conocido y me gustaba tanto. Pero cuando su sexo rozó el mío por encima de la tela y gimió, mandé mi lado bueno al demonio. Comenzamos una batalla por quién dominaba a quien, rodando una y otra vez en la arena. No sé que hubiese ocurrido si aquel caracol de mierda no se me hubiese clavado en la espalda.

- ¡Puta madre! – grité de dolor al sentir el pinchazo. Bella se sobresaltó y salió de encima mía segundos después.

- ¿Edward estás bien?

- Sí, creo – me incorporé y llevé mi mano a mi espalda baja. Toqué la herida y claramente estaba sangrando.

- Mierda – Bella se tapó la nariz y corrió en dirección al coche. La observé abriendo el baúl y sacando con cuidado una cajita blanca. Corrió con extremo cuidado de no caerse nuevamente hacia mí, y con la nariz aún tapada.

- ¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Y por qué te tapas la nariz?

- Primero, deberías saber que estás saliendo con Isabella Swan, la reina de la tragedia. Siempre llevo un botiquín por las dudas. Nunca sé cuando me pasará algo – dijo sacando la lengua – y me tapo la nariz porque puedo oler la sangre, y si lo hago, colapso… y de veras, tengo que curar eso – se acercó a mi, me tendió un algodón que sostuve y lo empapó en alcohol. Luego fue hasta mi espalda y me puse aquello, haciéndome saltar del ardor.

- ¡Ouch! – chillé intentando sacarme aquello que me estaba poniendo.

- Edward, no seas marica- dijo riendo-. Pronto se te pasará – y así fue. La dejé que me curara por un rato más.

- ¿Sabes? esto me recuerda mucho a Stefan y a mí de pequeños.

- ¿Stefan? - preguntó confundida mientras dejaba de curarme y se sentaba en posición de indio a mi lado.

- Mi hermano, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tengo uno?

- Oh, es verdad, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? - sonrió-. Aunque hay algo que no comprendo...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿En qué se parece esto con tu hermano y a tí?

- Cuando eramos chicos, aún estábamos en primaria, solíamos ser dos terribles - carcajeé-. Vivimos desde mis seis años y los nueve de Stefan, siempre en la misma casa, enorme y llena de verde, con un clima increíble, así que te imaginarás que nos pasábamos todo el tiempo en el jardín, corriendo, hamácandonos y trepando árboles. Esme nos prohibía hacerlo, pero sabes como son los chicos... cuando se distraía ya estábamos ambos en la rama más alta jugando a Tarzán. Por supuesto que nos llenábamos de marcas, cardenales y cortadas, y siempre solíamos curarnos entre nosotros para que nuestra madre no lo notara - volver el tiempo atrás me llenó de melancolía. Hacía demasiado que no hablaban de mi hermano.

- Por lo que me cuentas, son muy unidos - dijo Bella acriciándome el cabello lentamente.

- Solíamos serlo - sonreí melancólicamente.

- ¿Por qué "solíamos"? - ella había comprendido perfectamente mi gesto.

- Digamos que los dos nos separamos bastante en este último tiempo. Yo, bueno, por razones obvias casi no le hablo, y Stefan...

- Stefan... -repitió alentándome a hablar.

- No está de acuerdo con todo lo que he hecho. Él es un tipo muy metódico. Siempre ha estado a los pies de papá y tienes los mismos amigos y la misma novia, Jane, desde que tengo uso de memoria. Es por eso que no entiende como pude haberme cambiado el apellido y dejar solo el de mi madre, abandonar a todos mis compañeros de instituto y crearme un romance mediático y completamente falso con mi co-estrella. Él siempre habló del amor como algo que no se puede tomar a la broma, y de repente se encuentra con que uno de sus familiares, una de las personas que él más ama, se burla de un sentimiento que él considera indestructible. Desde ese momento siento que me odia - negué con la cabeza-. Aunque algo me dice que no es sólo por eso que casi no me habla y vive bulándose de mí.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me da la sensación de que él siente algo de culpa. Él siempre me alentó para que formara parte del cine y gracias a su trabajo fue que yo logré llegar tan alto. No hubiese contado con los medios ni contactos necesarios si no hubiese sido por él. Stefan siempre huye o evita las situaciones donde tiene algo de culpa, y es por eso que un muro invisible nos divide y ninguno ha querido cruzarlo.

- Pero Edward, no creo que él sea el creador del monstruo de Ed Masen...

- No lo es, por supuesto que no. Jamás le echaría la culpa de nada, pero él se siente así. Es parte de su personalidad, a veces cree que debe cargar con un peso que no tiene por qué llevar.

- Habla con él - me aconsejó sonriendo-. Tengo la sensación de que podrás hacerlo muy pronto - no entendí que quiso decir, pero al sentir su mano rozando mi mejilla, mis dudas se esfumaron. Además del amor, que bien estúpido me tenía, otros sentimientos surgieron cuando mi panza comenzó a rugir. Las carcajadas de Bella no tardaron en aparecer.

- Iré a buscar algo de comer al coche - le besé la frente y corrí hasta el auto a buscar la canasta. Fue cuando estaba eligiendo que llevar que oí una voz que hizo que los oídos comenzaran a pitarme. Al parecer, quien le estaba hablando a Bella había venido por el otro lado y aún no me había visto a mi, ni al coche, que me separaba de Bella por un árbol bastante alto.

- Parece que te has quedado sola, Swan.

- Hola Jacob, ¿qué tal tu día? - preguntó secamente.

- Bien, hasta que te encontré - soltó una carcajada malvada-. Debo decir que estás muy provocativa, es una pena que ya nadie te quiera a su lado - dijo con desprecio y voz de pervertido sexual a la vez.

- Pensé que las cosas habían quedado bien entre nosotros...

- Y yo creí que hacer las paces mejoraría mi reputación en el pueblo - supe que era momento de acercarme.

- Tú cavaste tu propia tumba, Jacob y yo no tengo nada que ver con eso - cerré el baúl y comencé a caminar en dirección a ellos.

- Yo creo que sí tienes que ver, y es más... - comenzó a quejarse, pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca cuando me vio.

- Jacob - intervine secamente tomando a Bella de forma posesiva por la cintura.

- ¿Qué onda Ed? -preguntó el caradura extendiendo su mano para saludar.

- Edward - lo corregí sin siquiera moverme de donde estaba. No tenía intención de ser cordial para nada. Ed Masen podía aparecer si me lo proponía.

- Sí, como sea - rodó los ojos-. ¿Qué haces con la puta ésta? Pensé que querías hundirla - dijo con complicidad. Bella tuvo que retenerme disimuladamente para que no me abalanzara sobre él y le partiera el cuello.

- Cambio de planes - contesté casi en un susurro luego de haberme relajado un poco.

- También te engatuzó, ¿eh? Era obvio que lo haría - soltó una carcajada exagerada - siempre consigue lo que quiere... - ya no podía soportarlo más. Iba a matarlo.

- Cosa que tú al parecer no logras - de repente la castaña acotó, arqueando una ceja y con una mirada diabólica en su semblante.

- Mira maldita V, no se quién te da derecho...

- Dile un solo insulto más y te juro por mi madre que no vivirás para contarlo - lo corté. Su cara no tenía precio.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? - dijo con un tono socarrón.

- Tómatelo mejor como una advertencia - hablé relajadamente-. Bella está ahora conmigo y por tu bien te aconsejo que la dejes en paz. Y ve pensando como vas a devolverme los doscientos dólares que te di, si no quieres al Jefe Swan en la puerta de tu casa mañana por la mañana con una orden de arresto por intento de violación y shock emocional.  
El muy imbécil volvió a reír, aunque se notaba que estaba asustado. Finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia Bella.

- Te acostaste con él, ¿cierto? Eres una zorra Isabella Swan.

- Creí haberte dicho... - grité.

- Edward, déjame esto a mi - Bella me interrumpió, poniendo su mano en mi pecho. Finalmente sonrió y miró al chucho negando con la cabeza.

- Ay Jacob, Jacob...¡por supuesto que lo hice! - dijo alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo como si estuviera hablando de un hecho obvio. Mierda. Rogaba haber escuchado mal-, pero haberme acostado con Edward - definitivamente mi sistema auditivo funcionaba a la perfección- no me convierte en una zora... sino en una chica inteligente. Míralo - me señaló - y mírate. Edward podrá haber sido un imbecil, pro es inteligente, sincero y me quiere de verdad, ¡y además está buenísimo! ¿Y sabes qué? Por fin me di cuenta que me merezco algo mucho mejor que tú, que eres un borracho, inmaduro y bueno para nada, así que no sé por qué pierdes tu "valioso" tiempo conmigo. ¿Por qué mejor no lo usas cogiéndote a niñitas que sólo creen que eres un príncipe azul por como te ves? Acéptalo Jacob Black eres un FRA CA SA DO - separó la palabra en sílabas, como si le estuviera hablando a un chico pequeño-. Recuerda lo que te dijo Edward y vete por donde viniste.

Juro que hasta parecía que el muy marica iba a llorar. Sabía que Bella lo había mandado a la mierda un par de veces, pero nunca me imaginé que podía dar semejante discursito y herirle el ego tan profundamente a alguien. BIEN, en realidad si lo sabía... pero ni siquiera conmigo había sido tan malvada.

Tuve que contener la risa hasta que vi como el muy hombre - nótese el sarcasmo - se alejaba corriendo de nuestro lado. Finalmente deje a las carcajadas salir, sin embargo Bella no tenía un semblante muy alegre.

- Amor, ¿qué va mal? - le pregunté besándole la ejilla y abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¿No estás enojado? - me replicó sonrojándose.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

- Porque yo... dije que tu y yo... - su cara se volvió azul.

- Ah, eso - le resté importancia para que no se sintiera mal. Me parecía muy pronto para que se enterara que la deseaba más de lo normal-. Estuviste de verdad increíble nena. No sé como pude aliarme con ese imbecil. De verdad lo siento.

- No te preocupes - sonrió-. Ya te dije que te perdoné, y más de una vez me has dicho que lo sientes. Es más, ahora que lo pienso mejor, yo también debí pedirte perdón y no lo he hecho. Me porté como una estúpida . Por más idiota que hayas sido, no merecías mi desprecio y mucho menos que te juzgara sin siquiera conocerte a tí ni a tu pasado.

- Bromeas, ¿verdad? - le dije-. Fue eso lo que me despertó de mi jodido letargo Bells, grábatelo de una vez.

- Yo...

- No digas más nada - la callé con un corto beso-. Ahora sí, iré a buscar la canasta para comer algo, semejante peleita me abrió el apetito-. Volví a besarla y corrí al coche.

Pasaron algunas horas desde el encuentro con Señor Descerebrado, cuando la tarde comenzó a caer. Entre risas y charlas, el tiempo había volado. Ambos habíamos terminado sabiendo más del otro si es que aquello era posible, y mirando el amanecer colgado de los brazos del otro. Habíamos casi llegado al coche cuando Bella habló algo peocupada.

- ¡Mierda! Casi lo olvido... ayer olvidé mi mochila donde Alice, ¿podemos pasar a buscarla? - hizo un puchero al que no me pude resistir.

- Claro que sí, amor - respondí subiéndome al auto.

- ¡Oh! Traje algo de ropa seca en el bolso, te daré lo que me dio Allie para tí ayer y yo iré a cambiarme detrás de aquel arbusto, ¿te parece? - corrió hasta la parte trasera y me lanzó una camisa gris de mangas cortas y unos jeans negros.

- Bells... ¿no te parece un poco... elegante para ir a buscar una mochila? - pregunté confundido.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! - casi chilló-. Es que Reneé me dijo que tal vez luego podíamos salir a cenar con ellos - intenté imaginar cuando pudieron haber hablada ellas dos y no se me ocurrió momento alguno. Sin embargo lo dejé pasar y una vez que Bella apareció con un hermoso vestido suelto color verde y zapatos sin taco, nos fuimos a la casa de su amiga.

Había demasiada oscuridad en la hermosa mansión cuando llegamos, pero a mi acompañante pareció no importarle y decidió entrar sin siquiera golpear o tocar timbre. Yo la seguí entré la oscuridad y casi me pego un susto de muerte cuando las luces se encendieron de golpe dejando una gran cantidad de gente a la vista que gritó: ¡SORPRESA! Me quedé estático en el lugar. Allí estaban mis padres, mi hermano con su novia, algunos de mis amigos del reparto, los padres de Bella, sus amigos y algunas personas más que no reconocí. Parecía un sueño. Miré a Bella que sonreía complacida a Alice, ambas habían planeado eso. El corazón me dio un brinco cuando todos empezaron a cantarme el feliz cumpleaños. Una fiesta sorpresa, para mí. Rápidamente me acerqué hasta mis padres y los abracé con fuerza, permitiéndome derramar algunas lágrimas. Luego me dirigí a Stefan, y lo abracé aún con más ímpetu.

- Te he extrañado - le dije aún emocionado.

- Yo también te he extrañado, _Edward_ - respondió y me sonrió. Ambos entendimos exactamente lo que el otro quería decir.

Luego de que saludé a todos aquellos que habían venido en mi avión privado y a mis nuevos seres queridos, salí a la puerta a prenderme un cigarrillo, y también para buscar a Bella. Efectivamente, ella estaba en el hall fumando.

- Aquí estás - susurré en su oído sobresaltándola.

- Debes dejar de hacer eso - se quejó exhalando un poco de humo. Era tan jodidamente sexy.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Sorprenderme, Edward - respondió como mencionando un hecho obvio.

- Gracias por todo, mi amor, de verdad, no tengo palabras. Eres mi ángel - hablé con sinceridad. Ella se había vuelto mi guardiana, mi protectora, mi vida entera en tan poco tiempo. Era fascinante lo que habçia causado en mí, y esperaba que el destino jamás nos separara, porque un ángel como ella, sería dificil de encontrar otra vez. Directamente, jamás podría, porque no había alguien como ella en la Tierra para mí. Ni lo habría tampoco.

- Te lo mereces, de verdad. Te quiero - dijo ruborizándose y juró que me derretí.

- Y yo te quiero a tí - respondí acercándome para besarla. Enrollé mis brazos en su cintura y la alcé un poco para estar a la misma altura. Ella comenzó a soltar pequeñas risitas mientras giraba con ella, sin despegar mis labios de los suyos.

- ¿Interrumpo? - una voz particularmente conocida para mí nos sacó de nuestras burbuja privada. Solté a Bella con cuidado, y me quedé sin hablar al ver quien estaba parado delante de mí, con la mirada gacha. Mi chica tuvo que codearme para que vuelva en mí. Finalmente encontré la voz e intenté hablar claramente.

- ¿JAMES?

**_I've got an angel_**  
**_ She doesn't wear any wings_**  
**_ She wears a heart that CAN MELT MY OWN_**  
**_ She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing_**  
**_ She gives me presents_**  
**_ With her presence alone_**  
**_ SHE GIVES ME EVERYTHING I CULD WISH FOR._**

* * *

_FLOR MCCARTY O'SHEA IS BACK. DESPUÉS DE CASI TRES MESES. NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS, LO SÉ. Espero que mis explicaciones sean válidas para ustedes._

**1) Comencé tercer y último año de la secundaria. Pensé que tendría un montón de tiempo libre para escribir, pero no fue así, entre el estudio, y la organización del desfile de modas a beneficio que estamos haciendo, tenía la cabeza en otra parte, además de que vuelvo literalmente hecha polvo de mis clases. Afortundamente me está yendo cada vez mejor en mis estudios.**

**2)Me ha faltado inspiración. Más de uno seguramente ha sentido alguna vez que no encuentra en su mente nada lo suficientemente bueno como para exponer, y ustedes saben que soy una jodida perfeccionista en ese aspecto. He revisado y corregido la pelea de Bella con Jacob unas diez veces más o menos, por ejemplo.  
**

**3) Tenía planeado subir la semana anterior, pero ha fallecido la madre de mi mejor amiga, y por supuesto estuve ahí para apoyarla, además de que ha sido una perdida bastante dolorosa para todos.**

**ESPERO QUE SEPAN DISCULPAR Y HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPÍTULO. ESPERO NO TENER QUE DESAPARECER DE NUEVO. MUCHOS BESOS, PERDÓN NUEVAMENTE Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :)**


End file.
